Turnabout Intersection
by randomly-ren09
Summary: Phoenix Wright once again must team up with Professor Layton in order to stop an international drug syndicate from threatening him. Join them as they face a multitude of puzzles and arguments along their very adventure. Set after GK2, PL3 and PLVSAA, alternate universe before AA4. Rated T just to be safe. Also, don't forget to review after reading!
1. PROLOGUE: Threat Message

**NOTE: The story took place in an alternate universe shortly after AA3 and AAI series, before Apollo's arc (and before Phoenix loses his badge, though the setting time was after the event, I decided to shift the event to after this story took place). Also occurs after PL3, alternate universe before Luke leaves and after Clive paid his debt to society and after the events of PLVSAA.**

**#EDIT: For each chapter, including this prologue, I will include a background music for entertainment sake. You can ignore this if you want.**

**SCENE 1 (Wright & Co. Law Offices): **  
><strong>- [OST Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva] Prologue to Adventure ~ Puzzles ~ - Tomohito Nishiura<strong>

**SCENE 2 (in the plane): **  
><strong>- [OST Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva] Cold Open ~ Professor Layton's theme ~ - Tomohito Nishiura (before the news)<strong>  
><strong>- [OST Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva] Puzzles No. 002 ~ Puzzles 5 ~ - Tomohito Nishiura (after the news)<strong>

**POV MODE :**  
><strong>- [OST DANGAN RONPA] Trial Underground - Masafumi Takada<strong>

**SCENE 3 (unknown location):**  
><strong>- [OST Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva] Rules for the Survivors ~ Tense Atmosphere ~ - Tomohito Nishiura<strong>

**Anyway, have fun reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE: Threat Message<strong>

* * *

><p><em>What do you think if we legalize illegal drug trade worldwide, and was threatened to assassinate the most powerful man on the planet? What action would you take if these were set up?<em>

_Will you form an international team to stop these criminals? Maybe yes, or the other way around..._

###

[June 1, 10.00PM,  
>Wright and Co. Law Offices]<p>

The office door was opened. Part of the light rays from the outside shone the front door. As the door was opened, in came a young man. He seemed to quite exhaust after a long day of work.

The young man, who happened to be the famed defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, lazily took off his shoes and blazers, and lay onto the sofa.

"I hope Maya won't brag me for more burgers next time," he groaned.

Phoenix usually didn't sleep in his office, but probably since he's been too exhausted, he decided to sleep in the office. Before he was about to fall asleep, his phone suddenly rang.

"What now?" he grumbled then picked up his phone from his pocket.  
>"Unh... Hello? Phoenix Wright speaking,"<br>"I see... You're the attorney man that everyone's been speaking lately, right?" an unknown voice replied.  
>"Yes, and what about it?"<br>"I just wanted you to fulfill my request, that's all,"  
>"W-what sort of request that you want me to do, sir?"<br>"Legalize illegal drug trade worldwide," the unknown voice sternly replied.  
>"W-WHAT?!" Phoenix exclaimed, "Why would I?"<br>"If you refuse, then we'll threaten the President and the Secretariat of UN,"  
>"What?!"<p>

Within seconds, the phone call was disconnected. Phoenix, now clueless, buried his head on the coffee table, looking rather pressured.

_What should I do?_ he thought. _If I decline the request, the President would be killed, and we're all in trouble..._

**|| POV MODE: PHOENIX WRIGHT ||**

**My name is Phoenix Wright, and I'm a defense attorney. A renowned one, I suppose.**

**I had just returned from a long day of work and dinner when I received that mysterious call. I don't know who the heck he is, but when he suddenly told me about the threat, my world has suddenly turned 180 degrees upside-down.**

**Perhaps this is going to be a life-threatening mission for mankind. ****The battle of hope and despair.**

**|| POV MODE ENDED ||**

###

[June 2, 12.30PM,  
>British Airways, Flight no. BA-789]<p>

Professor Layton and his fellow apprentice, Luke, as well as his other partners, Emmy, Clive and Flora were on board on a flight to America. It was their first time going on board, so everyone seemed to feel excited.

Luke was gazing through the skies from the window of the plane. He was excited about the fact that he was riding on a plane for the first time.

"Professor, have you ever gone to America before this?" he asked.  
>"Oh no, my boy," the gentleman replied, "I've never been to before,"<br>"I see. But anyway, professor, don't you have any classes this summer? I mean, doesn't this trip will interrupt the archaeology students in the college?"  
>"Luke, I don't have any classes this summer," Layton replied, "The students' classes are dismissed for this season,"<br>"Oops, I forgot all about that, professor," Luke chuckled.

Meanwhile, Emmy was working on her brand new laptop that she just bought. Apparently, she was sitting in the middle seat next to Clive and Flora.

"I can't believe we're going to the States with the professor!" she exclaimed, as she wrote her journal on her laptop.  
>"Yeah, who would expect that a professor would take his former assistants to a holiday trip?" added Clive.<br>"We're reporters, Clive. Of course we've got an opportunity to go around the world. We need some big scoop, okay?"  
>"Emmy, remember that we're going for a vacation, not on work purposes," Layton corrected her.<p>

As the group was busy chit-chatting, a newsflash suddenly appeared on the TV screen.

"Breaking news, famed LA defense attorney, Phoenix Wright received a threat message last night!" the announcer began, "According to Mr. Wright, a mysterious man requested him to fulfill one of the worst requests - to legalize illegal drug trade worldwide,"  
>"W-w-WHAT?!" Luke suddenly shifted to the TV, "Legalizing illegal drug trade WORLDWIDE?!"<br>"Now, Luke, calm down," Layton said, as he grabbed Luke's left arm, "We need to hear more from the news,"  
>"Also, according to him, if he did not fulfill his request, the whole world will be in a great peril," the announcer continued, "The most powerful man on Earth will be subjected to assassination,"<br>"WHAT?!" the passengers suddenly yelled in fear.

Suddenly, the crowd of passengers started to go panic. Everyone began to rant and feel nervous after watching the news.

"What're we going to do?" asked one of the passengers.  
>"I don't want to let that attorney man do as that bad guy requested," another one complained, shuddering.<br>"But we can't also let the most powerful man on this planet be killed, what should we do now?"  
>"Yeah, I'm scared,"<br>"Mommy, who's the most powerful man on Earth?"

As the crowd goes panic, Layton and his company remained silent. Despite the uncertain conditions created by the passengers, the flight continued to go on.

"What are we going to do, Professor?" asked Emmy, murmuring at him.  
>"We're going to change our objective to LA," the professor replied.<br>"You mean, our holiday agenda is cancelled?" asked Luke.  
>"Not really, but yeah, probably yes,"<br>"Aww, yeah!" Clive replied in excitement, "I guess we're off for more puzzles, right?"  
>"We're going to help Mr. Wright," added the professor, "This won't be an easy task, my boy,"<p>

**|| POV MODE: HERSHEL LAYTON ||**

**My name is Hershel Layton, and I'm a professor of Archaeology in Gressenheller University, London. I am also known as the Puzzle Master amongst people in Britain.**

**Today, I am on a holiday trip to the United States, specifically in LA, California. But my holiday ended up becoming a world-saving mission when news flashed about the threat message received by the renowned defense attorney, Phoenix Wright.**

**Apparently, I used to meet him when he was on a trip to London with his assistant, Maya Fey, a young acolyte. We used to team up solving mysteries at a set-up town called Labyrinthia.**

**But that was only months ago and perhaps this is another chance to meet him again…**

**On this trip to US, I am going with my companies, Luke, Flora, and the two renowned reporters, Clive and Emmy. It would be worthy to bring them, I suppose.**

**|| POV MODE ENDED ||**

###

[Unknown date and time,

Unknown location]

An unknown man in silhouette entered the dark room. He was carrying a briefcase with his two hands.

The man has a tall and plump build, face covered with facial hair and stubbles on his cheeks, wore a beige suit and a black fedora hat with a with trim. His expression is rather grumpy and intimidating.

The mysterious man then put the briefcase on a desk, which belongs to another man, who happened to be waiting inside the room.

"Here's the stuff that we need, sir," the plump man began.

The other mysterious man, who was sitting on his chair, remained silent. His only response was a puff of smoke from his mouth. It seems that this man was into smoking (obviously).

"Yes, go on," the other man replied.  
>"We've already called Phoenix Wright, and the only thing we need is just a reply from him, sir," the plump man added.<br>"I see..."

The other mysterious man has a rather wrinkly face and is an European, specifically an Italian-German breed. He was dressed in an orange suit with a black tie.

_Phoenix Wright,_ the man in orange thought, smirking, _I'll have you fall into my trap, mwahahahahaha._

###

# END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTE: If you notice, there are some parts of the story indicated as POV Mode. This part is well, the part where the character explains things in their point of view instead of the writer.**

**Also, when a paragraph is separated by a centered '#', it means there is a change of scene, and a new scene is always indicated with a location and time information like the AA games' way.**

**#EDIT: Again, feel free to ignore this part if you don't want to. I just want to add a little entertainment to the story.**

**OPENING THEME:**  
><strong>- [OST Professor Layton VS Gyakuten Saiban] The Opening Theme of Professor Layton VS Gyakuten Saiban - Tomohito Nishiura<strong>

**SCENE 1 (Hope Springs Airport):**  
><strong>- [OST DANGAN RONPA] Beautiful Days - Masafumi Takada<strong>

**POV MODE:**  
><strong>- [OST DANGAN RONPA] Trial Underground - Masafumi Takada<strong>

**SCENE 2 (Wright and Co. Law Offices):**  
><strong>- [OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Ayasato Mayoi ~ Gyakuten Sisters' Theme 2001 - Masakazu Sugimori<strong>

**SCENE 5 (Edgeworth Residence):**  
><strong>- [OST DANGAN RONPA] Beautiful Morning - Masafumi Takada<strong>

**Anyway, let's proceed! Plus, don't forget to review after reading!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: Welcome to Wright and Co. Law Offices<p>

* * *

><p>[June 2, 3.55PM,<br>Hope Springs Airport]

The watch displayed five minutes to four. Professor Layton, Luke and company had arrived at the arrival hall, shortly after they landed at the airport. They were waiting for taxis or any public transport to pick them up.

The airport was as busy as it was. Thousands of people flocked into the airport for departure and waiting for someone's arrival. The airport was also used to be one of the locations of the crime scene a few months ago. But now, it remains history.

"Professor, why don't we just ask for Mr. Wright to pick us up?" asked Emmy.  
>"Nonsense," the professor replied, "Mr. Wright doesn't have a driving license and cannot drive,"<br>"Oh, really? I see..."  
>"Hmm… I wonder how Mr. Wright traveled to work?" asked Luke to himself.<p>

As the group waited at the bus stop, a bright-red sports car arrived at them. The driver then opened his door and went out.

"Actually, I think we should go get a-" Emmy continued, but her attention now was drawn to someone else.

A young, handsome man appeared in front of her. He was dressed in wine-red suit and had a tidy-looking hair. He was also wearing a cravat round his neck.

"..Taxi," she ended.  
>"I believe you guys are looking for a ride," the man began, "Come with me,"<br>"E-excuse me, sir?" Layton interrupted, "May I ask who you are?"  
>"Oh, pardon me, sir," he replied, "My name is Miles Edgeworth," and he bowed down politely.<br>"My name is Hershel Layton, and it's good to see you here,"

Edgeworth then helped the group to carry their luggage to the car boot. After settling things up, they went into his car and left the airport.

**|| POV MODE: EMMY ALTAVA ||**

**I'm Emmy Altava, and I'm Professor Layton's former assistant. Currently, I am working for a local newspaper agency as a reporter along with Clive.**

**As soon as we arrived at the airport, I could smell the scent of Americans here. I can't believe that we're actually here!**

**Meanwhile, as we waited for a taxi, there was this cool-looking sports car that stopped by at our stand. The driver, surprisingly, was a handsome, young prince named Miles Edgeworth. He really WAS charming that I caught my attention to him. W-wait, Clive is my partner, and I shouldn't let him know this!**

**|| POV MODE SWITCH TO: MILES EDGEWORTH ||**

**My name is Miles Edgeworth, and I'm a local prosecutor in this state.**

**I was assigned by Wright to pick Mr. Layton and his subordinates up as soon as he heard about his arrival. By the time I arrived, I met Mr. Layton and company who had been waiting for minutes. I thought they would go by public transport, but then I thought I should help one of Wright's pen pals, so, why not?**

**But right now, one of Mr. Layton's subordinates seemed to have a crush on me? Do I really attract a lot of female audiences even from Britain? I hope Franziska wouldn't know anything about this or I'd be served with multiple whips from her.**

**|| POV MODE ENDED ||**

###

[June 2, 4.10PM  
>Wright and Co. Law Offices]<p>

**|| POV MODE: MAYA FEY ||**

**My name is Maya Fey, and I'm Nick's assistant and an acolyte from Kurain Village.**

**After receiving that threat message last night, Nick suddenly asked for a lot of help, even internationally. I heard he asked for help from the British puzzler, Professor Layton, and I also heard that the professor is coming to LA. Hopefully he came with Luke so I can introduce them to Pearly and we can work together again.**

**|| POV MODE ENDED ||**

"Pearls! Make sure the office and the toilet are squeaky clean!" shouted Phoenix.  
>"Roger that, Mr. Nick!" Pearl saluted, and then dashed to the toilet, carrying a toilet brush along with her.<br>"What makes you go all that bossy, Nick?" Maya suddenly asked, frowning.  
>"Professor Layton needs to be welcomed by a clean and tidy office, Maya," he replied, "After all, that's what a gentleman does,"<br>"I think Mr. Edgeworth suits that word BETTER than you, Nick," she teased.  
>"Hey!"<p>

Suddenly, Phoenix's phone rang. He then picked it up from the desk and answered the call.

"Phoenix here," he began.  
>"Wright, I've brought the professor and his subordinates with me," the voice, who appeared to be Edgeworth replied, "I'll be heading off to your office ASAP,"<br>"Roger that, Edgeworth," Phoenix replied back, then disconnected the call.  
>"Who was that, Nick?" asked Maya.<br>"It's Edgeworth. He had picked the professor up already,"  
>"Ooh… Goody! I can't wait to see Luke again!" she replied, jumping with excitement.<p>

/ ONE HOUR LATER /

The girls had done enough cleaning at the office. Everything looked squeaky clean. The windows were wiped, as well as the desks. The shelves were dusted, and the floors were swept.

"There," Phoenix began, "All tidied up,"  
>"So, when will the Prof arrive?" asked Maya.<br>"Perhaps around this time, I suppose," he replied.

*KNOCK, KNOCK!* the door suddenly was knocked.

"Looks like Mr. Eh-ji-worth has arrived, Mr. Nick," Pearl said, "I'll go fetch the door for you,"

When Pearl opened the door, their expectations were correct. Edgeworth arrived at the front door, along with the Professor and his followers.

"Good evening, Mr. Eh-ji-worth," Pearl greeted him, "And... Who are these people?"  
>"Thank you, Pearl," Edgeworth replied, "Wright'll explain that for you later,"<p>

Later, when they settled on putting the British puzzlers' belongings (that includes their luggage, of course), they all gather around on the guests' room.

"It's been quite some time since we last met, Mr. Wright," Layton began.  
>"How you've been doing, Professor?" asked Phoenix.<br>"Hoho... I've been doing good, Mr. Wright," the professor replied, tipping his hat.

Meanwhile, as the gentlemen (Phoenix isn't a true gentleman) were busy talking about reunions, the children and the young grown-ups (Hey, Edgeworth is 26, and Emmy is approximately Edgeworth's age) went off talking somewhere around the office. The children were at Mia's former office, while Edgeworth, Clive and Emmy were talking at Phoenix's office.

"Luke! It's been a while, right?!" Maya began.  
>"Yeah, I think we had just met earlier this year, " Luke replied.<br>"Have you guys ever met?!" Flora and Pearl asked in unison.  
>"Yep, we did," Maya replied, nodding her head, "The last time we met, Nick and I were on a trip to London and later on, we encountered Professor Layton and Luke at a set-up town called the Labyrinthia,"<br>"Yeah, and Mr. Wright and the Professor are a good combination for puzzles and trials!" added Luke.  
>"Wow, that's cool, Mystic Maya!" Pearl commented, clapping her hands happily.<br>"You never told that to me, Luke," Flora retorted.  
>"S-sorry about that, Flora,"<p>

On the other hand, Edgeworth, Emmy and Clive were having an introduction talk with each other.

"I'm Emmy Altava," Emmy began, "Nice to meet you,"  
>"And I'm Clive," added Clive, "Clive Dove to be exact,"<br>"It's good to see you two," Edgeworth replied, "The name's Miles Edgeworth, local prosecutor,"  
>"A prosecutor?!" Emmy repeated, "That reminds me... We're you the one who solved the international smuggling case?"<br>"Which one?"  
>"You know? The one that involves the murder of the Zheng Fa president, and the Interpol agent Akbey Hicks?"<br>"Ah, yes, it is," Edgeworth nodded, "That's all thanks to the Interpol, some of my friends and my colleague,"  
>"Your colleague?" Clive repeated, "Did you mean that prosecuting prodigy, Franziska von Karma? That German girl?"<br>"Yep, of course," Edgeworth replied.  
>"Did you know, Mr. Edgeworth?" added Clive, "I really idolize her so much. She's so cool and badass!"<p>

_Cool?_ Edgeworth thought. _Umm.. never mind... Why would he idolize someone younger than him?_

After an idle chit-chatting for about an hour, the group gathered once again, in the guest room for dinner.

"Today's special is Anglo-American Dinner Special!" Maya began.  
>"Hold on!" Phoenix interrupted, "Since when you know about this so-called 'Anglo-American' thingy?"<br>"Duh! I googled it from the net, of course!"  
>"It's alright, Phoenix," Emmy chuckled, "I like that idea, anyway,"<br>"Okay, let's dig in!" Luke shouted, then grabbed his fork and spoon and ate the dinner.  
>"Now, Luke," said the professor, "A true gentleman never eats like a hungry wolf,"<p>

Later, after dinner, Layton and the others gathered in the guest room while Phoenix, Maya and Edgeworth went out to a local store.

"So, we're going to sleep at Mr. Wright's office?" asked Luke.  
>"Indeed," Layton simply replied.<br>"And that means, we don't need to rake our cash on renting a hotel room, right?" added Emmy.  
>"Why would we have to stay on a hotel when we have Mr. Wright's office?" Luke argued.<br>"Who knows?" Clive replied, "After all, we're here to help Mr. Wright on his mission, right?"  
>"And perhaps we could've gone abroad from that big mission as well!" Flora added with excitement.<p>

###

[June 2, 7.30PM,  
>Local Store (Not Walmart or 7-11),<br>Ground Floor]

Phoenix was busy searching for some groceries with Maya, while Edgeworth was assigned to buy some sleeping bags for the British puzzlers. Meanwhile, at the groceries' section...

"Nick! We should go and buy some pancake mix for them tomorrow!" Maya suggested.  
>"Yeah, yeah, pancakes," Phoenix nagged, "You've already put that on the shopping list,"<br>"And don't forget the butter!" added Maya, "Pancakes aren't perfect without butter,"  
>"I thought it's also imperfect without honey, too?"<br>"Yeah, honey too!"

Phoenix then went off to get the pancake mix, butter and honey from its shelves, while Maya was in charge of holding the shopping cart.

/ FIVE MINUTES LATER /

Phoenix then came back with all the last few items that they need. He put it on the shopping cart and went off to the cashier's counter with Maya.

"I wonder if Mr. Edgeworth has finished..." Maya began, looking rather skeptical.  
>"Hopefully, yes," Phoenix replied.<p>

As soon as Phoenix paid off the groceries, they left the store with full hands. Just as they left the store, they met Edgeworth at the front door, carrying a few bag of shopping bags.

"Edgeworth?" Phoenix began, "How long you've been waiting?"  
>"I just came out a few minutes ago," he replied, "Let's go, Wright,"<p>

Phoenix agreed and nodded, and with that, the threesome went back to the office to drop the items there.

###

[June 2, 9.00PM,  
>Wright and Co. Law Offices]<p>

"We're back!" Phoenix shouted from the door.

Layton and his subordinates were watching TV when Phoenix arrived. Luke went for the door and opened it.

"Mr. Wright! Maya! Mr. Edgeworth!" Luke began.  
>"Haven't slept yet, Luke?" asked Phoenix.<br>"Not yet," he simply replied, "We decided to wait for you guys to come back, so yeah,"

Luke then returned to the sofa where Layton was sitting. Phoenix and Maya walked into the room and dropped the groceries on the dining table (Gee, the office looks MORE like home) while Edgeworth put the shopping bag on the floor next to the shelf near the front door.

"Wright, I'm leaving for now," Edgeworth began, looking at his watch, "I'll come back again tomorrow,"  
>"Sure, Edgeworth," Phoenix replied, "And have a good night," with a slight smile on his face.<p>

Edgeworth nodded with agreement, and with that, he left the office and went home, after a long day work. _Hmm.. I think I should call Franziska tonight, shall I? _he thought. _Perhaps I should let her know about the professor's arrival..._

_###_

[June 2, 10.00PM,  
>Edgeworth Residence]<p>

Edgeworth entered the front door of his house when his phone suddenly rang. Before taking off his shoes, he picked up the phone from his pocket and answered the call.

Just as he expected, the call was from Franziska.

"Edgeworth speaking," he began.  
>"Miles, I heard that the puzzler-professor arrived. Is that correct?" Franziska asked in a rather curious tone.<br>"Uh huh," Edgeworth nodded, "I've picked him up this morning and sent them to Wright's office,"  
>"I see... By the way, do you mind if I have a sleepover at your house tonight?"<p>

From just listening to her request, he suddenly reacted with a surprise. _Why would she have a sleepover with him? Was she having trouble sleeping alone,_ he thought.

"S-sure, you may, Franziska," he simply replied, "I'll be seeing you tonight,"

After a long day, it seems that Edgeworth's night is going to be paid with Franziska's sleepover at his house. It would be a rather enjoyable, and sort of a romantic night. After all, Edgeworth hasn't been sleeping together with her for like, a few years, perhaps.

###

# END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Just letting you know that as this story progresses, there might be some slight romantic scenes, though minor. I want to keep the action-mystery-adventure theme up on more. But just be aware though...**

**Ah yes, and beware of Edgeworth fanservice at the beginning of this chapter, hehe.**

**Plus, here's another set of music for this chapter. Again, feel free to ignore this part if you don't want to.**

**SCENE 1 (Wright and Co. Law Offices) and SCENE 2 (Edgeworth Residence):  
><strong>**[OST DANGAN RONPA] Beautiful Days - Masafumi Takada**

**SCENE 3 (Unknown Location):  
><strong>**- [OST Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box] An Uneasy Atmosphere -****Tomohito Nishiura**

**SCENE 4 (on the way to the office):  
><strong>**- [OST DANGAN RONPA] Beautiful Morning - Masafumi Takada**

**SCENE 5 (Wright and Co. Law Offices):  
><strong>**- [OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2 ] Itonokogiri Keisuke ~ It's Detective Itonoko, Pal ~ - Masakazu Sugimori (the part when Gumshoe came in)  
><strong>**- [OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Ayasato Mayoi ~ Gyakuten Sisters' Theme 2001 ~ - Masakazu Sugimori (the part when Edgeworth and Franziska came in and after the conversation part)  
><strong>**- [OST DANGAN RONPA] Monokuma-sensei's Lessons - Masafumi Takada (Clive, Emmy and Franziska's conversation)**

**POV MODE AND INVENTORY:  
><strong>**- [OST DANGAN RONPA] Trial Underground - Masafumi Takada**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Morning Heat Haze<p>

* * *

><p>[June 3, 7.00 AM<br>Wright and Co. Law Offices]

Phoenix woke up with a loud yawn from the sofa. He stretched a bit then went off from the sofa. As he walked towards the toilet, he heard noises from the kitchen.

"Just who on earth is in that kitchen?" he mumbled, in a rather sleepy tone.

When he stepped into the kitchen front door, he saw a tall figure, more likely a man, preparing a pot of tea and some bread toast.

"P-professor?" he began.

The figure, who turned to be Layton, turned behind and saw Phoenix standing by the door. He was dressed in his usual orange shirt and black trousers, except that he didn't wear his top hat and black jacket this time. His hair was rather short with a pointy strand facing left on top of his head (sorry, I'm bad at describing his hair haha).

_So that's how the professor's hair look like?.. _Phoenix thought.

Layton was holding a frying pan with fried eggs in it. It looks like the professor was cooking some breakfast for them, seeing the dining table prepared with a few plates.

"Good morning, Mr. Wright," Layton greeted him.  
>"Morning, Professor," Phoenix replied and yawned, "Gotta' go to the bathroom," and with that, he turned around and zombie-walked to the toilet.<p>

As Phoenix walked towards the toilet, Maya, Luke and the rest of the group woke up. Luke walked out of Mia's office and saw Phoenix.

"Good morning, Mr. Wright," Luke greeted, in a rather sleepy tone.

Phoenix didn't attempt to reply, so he simply nodded and walked away to the bathroom.

###

[June 3, 7.10 AM,  
>Edgeworth Residence]<p>

The clock stroke 10 minutes past 7. Edgeworth, laying on the bed shirtless, was still asleep with Franziska next to him on the left side.

"Grnnngh... What... time... is it, Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska groaned in a rather sleepy tone as she patted Edgeworth's back.

Edgeworth woke up and grabbed the alarm clock from the sidetable next to him. He read it up for her as he looked at the time.

"It's ten past seven, Franziska," Edgeworth replied.

Franziska then woke up, and took a glance at Edgeworth. She was surprised to see her fellow 'little brother' laying on the bed shirtless.

_I didn't know that Miles had done some work-outs in the past few years.._. she thought as her face was tinted with red on her cheeks and putting her hand on her mouth.

She noticed that his body was rather muscular, with all that nice-looking curves on his arms, chest and (_ahem, you know...?_) his six-packed abs. After daydreaming about his fabulous-looking body, she shooked her head to snap out of her daydreams.

_W-what am I thinking? _She thought,_ I should've gone to the bathroom._

She then went off from the bed and stretched her arms. Before she exited the room, she pulled the curtains over to expose the morning sunlight to the room. Afterwards, she walked away to the bathroom.

/ A FEW MORNING SHENANIGANS LATER.../

Edgeworth and Franziska both had done with their breakfast, but they haven't completely dressed up yet. But before they were about to, Edgeworth's phone suddenly rang with its fancy ringtone - Steel Samurai theme ringtone to be exact.

As the phone rang, Edgeworth approached to the sidetable where he put his cell phone. He then picked it up and answer the call.

"Edgeworth speaking," he began.  
>"Sir! We've got the case files for Mr. Wright's case, sir," the familiar voice, which actually belonged to Det. Gumshoe replied.<br>"Okay then, detective. Bring the files to Wright's office posthaste,"  
>"Roger that, pa- I mean, sir!" the detective replied back, and with that, Edgeworth disconnected the phone call to prevent him from adding any trivial dialogue.<p>

As soon as he slipped back his phone into the pocket, Franziska then approached to him, now fully dressed up.

"So, who's that, Miles Edgeworth?" she asked.  
>"Detective Gumshoe," he simply replied, "We have the case files now, so we can discuss about it with Wright later,"<br>"I see... But hold on," Franziska interrupted, "Scruffy is a homicide detective, correct?"  
>"I know that, but he's just providing the files for us, not getting involved with this case,"<p>

Before they end their conversation, Franziska handed him his wine-red blazers and his cravat.

"Anyway, Miles, you should put these on now," she said, handing the clothes to him.  
>"Thank you, Franziska," he replied with a smile, and put on the rest of his usual outfit.<br>"We should be going now,"

Edgeworth nodded with agreement, and with that, the two prosecutors left the house and went to Phoenix's office by Edgeworth's car.

###

[Unknown time and date,  
>Unknown location]<p>

The plump man once again entered his boss' office, but this time, he had a disappointment slapped on his face.

"We got a bit of a problem, sir," he began.  
>"What now...?" his boss asked, blowing a puff of smoke as he hold a cigar on his hand.<br>"Mr. Schmidt, that Wright guy..."  
>"Yeah, what about him?"<br>"According to news, Wright seeked help from a fellow pen pal, sir," the plump man replied.  
>"You lot!" Schmidt suddenly shouted, slamming the desk as he stood up from his chair, "Why didn't you tell him not to ask for help from outsiders, Nevis?"<br>"I'm sorry, sir," the plump man, named Kane Nevis, "I forgot to add that during the phone call two days ago,"  
>"Bah! Never mind that. Just leave me alone for a moment, will ya?"<br>"O-okay, sir,"

And with that, Nevis left the office, leaving his boss alone.

###

Edgeworth drove his red sports car in a near-fast speed, approximately 90 km/h (sorry, I used SI units in any measurements). Meanwhile, Franziska was gazing through the car window as she sat on the passenger's seat next to Edgeworth.

It was around quarter to nine, but heat haze started to shroud the city around this time.

"Sigh, I hate this foolishly foolish greenhouse effect," she muttered, "It makes the country's climate hotter, and the heat haze comes in earlier,"  
>"Well, that's not our fault, anyway," Edgeworth replied, "You should blame the irresponsible people who did this,"<br>"You know what they say 'The world is beautiful, but cruel', right, Miles?" added Franziska.  
>"I've heard of that saying, Franziska,"<p>

The two prosecutors continued to chatter as they drove all the way to Phoenix's office.

[June 3, 9.00 AM  
>Wright and Co. Law Offices]<p>

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* a thumping knock banged on the door.

"Coming," Luke began, then approached to the door and opened it.

When Luke opened the door, what he found was a tall man with a big build wearing an olive-green overcoat, who also carried some binders with him.

"Umm... Excuse me, sir?" Luke asked, "Who are you?"  
>"I'm Dick Gumshoe, Homicidal Detective from the Criminal Affairs," the man, who happened to be Det. Gumshoe replied, "I've got no time for an idle chatter, pal,"<br>"O-okay, detective," Luke agreed, and with that, he let the detective in.

But just as Luke was about to close the door, this time, there was another person approaching to the door.

"Excuse me," the man behind the door began, "It's me, Edgeworth, kid,"

Luke suddenly startled and opened the door back. This time it was Edgeworth and Franziska.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Luke began, "And... who is this lady?"  
>"I'm Franziska von Karma, the prosecuting prodigy," she introduced herself to Luke.<br>"Oh..."

The British boy then let the twosome in, and closed the door. As the two prosecutors walked towards the sofa, Emmy and Clive shifted their eyes to them.

"Edgeworth!" Emmy began.  
>"Hey, it's you!" Clive added, "You're the prodigy, Franzi-*CRACK* YEEEOUUUCCHH!"<br>"Just who the heck are you?!" she asked as she tugged on her whip, "How did you know me?"  
>"I'm a reporter, and my name is Clive," Clive replied, "Clive Dove, reporter for a British newspaper agency,"<br>"Oh, I see..." she muttered, then whipped Clive again.  
>"Yeeeeoouuch!" he screamed, "What was that for?!"<br>"A 'nice to meet you' greeting for you, Clive Dove," Franziska replied with a smirk.  
>"Hey, nice to meet you too, Franziska," Emmy interrupted, "By the way, I'm Emmy Altava, Clive's workmate at the same agency,"<br>"Good to see you, Emmy Altava,"  
>"H-hey, why didn't you whip her- *CRACK* AAAAGH?!"<br>"Clive, hold it," Layton interrupted, "A true gentleman never speaks rudely in front of a beautiful lady,"  
>"But, professo-*CRACK*ooooOOOAAARGH!" he argued, but Franziska whipped him again.<br>"The professor *CRACK* is right, *CRACK* Clive Dove," she replied as she whipped Clive.  
>"Franziska, stop whipping him, okay?" Edgeworth interrupted as he grabbed her whip before it was lashed onto Clive.<p>

As Edgeworth grabbed her whip, she looked up and saw Edgeworth doing the thing. She had no choice but to stop.

"Fine," she sighed, revealing a slight soft spot on her face as she sat on the sofa.

/ A BRIEF INTRODUCTION LATER.../

"Alright, now let's get back to the main topic," Phoenix began as he cleared his throat, "Detective, the files, if you'd please,"  
>"Here you go, pal!" Gumshoe replied, showing off the binders to them and put them on the coffee table.<p>

As Phoenix opened the files, they revealed the case information and the culprits' names and profession. Layton also read up the information, as well as the rest of the grown-ups.

**|| POV MODE: FRANZISKA VON KARMA ||**

**My name is Franziska von Karma, and I'm a prosecuting prodigy as they all called me.**

**After receiving news about the professor's arrival and the news about Phoenix Wright's threat message, Miles Edgeworth and I were quite busy seeking information about the criminals' information from the precinct by Scruffy.**

**As we read it up, we found some bits of useful base information for this case. Here are some of the information that we found useful:**

**CASE INFORMATION:**

**The criminals are involved in an illegal drug trafficking from Europe to North America through an international drug organization called the Dark Alleys. They also targeted lawyers and usually bribed them to legalize this very criminal, with a threat of murdering important people such as the President and whatsoever, or bombing the courtrooms worldwide by sending terrorists to targeted countries if the lawyers deny their requests.**

**CRIMINAL LISTS:**

**Paulo Schmidt, 45, leader of the drug syndicate. Wanted by the Interpol.  
><strong>**Kane Nevis, 29, subordinate. Also wanted by the Interpol after once escaped from prison.  
><strong>**Jack Stacey, 20, subordinate. Arrested after being searched by the Interpol in Italy.  
><strong>**Marley Juana, 23, subordinate. Arrested after being searched by the Interpol in France.  
><strong>**Cody Cocaine, 25, subordinate. Shot after attempting to escape from Interpol's arrest.**

**Most of the criminals were already caught. We only needed to look for the last two members of the Dark Alley.**

**LIST OF EVIDENCE AVAILABLE AT THE MOMENT:**

**300kg of Meths. *ADDED TO THE ORGANIZER AND COURT RECORD*  
><strong>**400kg of Ecstacy. *ADDED TO THE ORGANIZER AND COURT RECORD*  
><strong>**360kg of Heroin. *ADDED TO THE ORGANIZER AND COURT RECORD*  
><strong>**Box of hypodermic. *ADDED TO THE ORGANIZER AND COURT RECORD***

**|| POV MODE SWITCH TO: CLIVE DOVE ||**

**My name is Clive, and I'm a reporter, just like Emmy.**

**Wow, from just looking at those case files, it looks like me and Emmy are going to write some report as we work on to this case. That way, when this case is solved, this'll be the big scoop for the papers!**

**Anyway, my back really hurts after Franziska whipped me for a multiple times. But she's still cool and pretty, though she's still no match for Emmy.**

**|| POV MODE ENDED ||**

# INVENTORY INFORMATION #-

::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::

-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]  
>-Magatama [one of my possessions]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::

-Prosecutors' badge [one of my possessions, as well as Franziska's]  
>-Franziska's whip [belongs to Franziska]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]

HINT COINS COUNT: 10  
>PICARATS: 0000<p>

###

# END OF CHAPTER

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Yeah, as you can see, now I included inventory into the story. I just wanna' review the list of items before each chapter ends. With the inventory now included, the investigationtrial will begin by the next chapter.**

**Over and out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Yay! Third Chapter, and this time, things are getting much more suspense, so brace yourselves, readers!  
><strong>

**BGM for this chapter (feel free to ignore if you don't mind):****  
><strong>

**CHAPTER THEME SONG:  
>[ALBUM: MEKAKU CITY DAYS] Headphone Actor - IA (because Nick and the team is pretty doubting about the situation at the courthouse)<strong>

**POV MODE AND INVENTORY:  
><strong>**[OST DANGAN RONPA] Trial Underground - Masafumi Takada**

**SCENE 1 (Wright and Co. Law Offices):  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Suspense - Masakazu Sugimori (during the phone call)**

**SCENE 2 onwards (on the way and the courthouse):  
><strong>**[OST DANGAN RONPA] Class Trial Turbulent Edition - Masafumi Takada**

**SCENE 3 (at the courthouse):  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Suspense - Masakazu Sugimori  
><strong>**[OST DANGAN RONPA] Supplementary Lessons for the Unlucky - Masafumi Takada**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3 : Target: Courtroom No. 3<p>

* * *

><p># INVENTORY INFORMATION #-<br>::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::

-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]  
>-Magatama [one of my possessions]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::

-Prosecutors' badge [one of my possessions, as well as Franziska's]  
>-Franziska's whip [belongs to Franziska]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]

HINT COINS COUNT: 10  
>PICARATS: 0000<p>

###

[June 3, 11.30 AM,  
>Wright and Co. Law Offices]<p>

Phoenix closed the binders as soon as everyone had finished jotting down information. Luke then took out his notebook from his satchel and began writing down their current leads.

**|| POV MODE : LUKE TRITON ||**

**My name is Luke Triton, and I'm the professor's self-proclaimed apprentice.**

**After I read up the case files that the detective gave us, I wrote down all the mysteries and leads that we're currently after now.**

**Here are the current mysteries that we're currently after, some of them are solved thanks to Detective Gumshoe handing us the case files:**

**1- Mystery Man's origins**

**The mysterious man who called Mr. Wright a few days ago requested him to legalize drug trafficking, but unfortunately, Mr. Wright didn't happen to know this man. Who is this guy exactly?**

**ANSWER: The mysterious man who called Mr. Wright a few days ago was a person from an international drug syndicate called the Dark Alleys. His actual identity is still unknown, unfortunately.**

**2- Dark Alleys' current whereabouts**

**The two remaining culprits, Paulo Schmidt and Kane Nevis were most wanted by the local police and the Interpol, but sadly, no one knows their current whereabouts. The other three has been arrested, one of them were shot to injury in an attempt to escape from the Interpol's arrest.**

**ANSWER: None so far, still finding leads.**

**I guess that's all I could write so far. Over and out.**

**|| POV MODE ENDED ||**

"So, where do we start, huh?" asked Emmy as she laid her arms on the table.  
>"Now that's where we all got stuck," Phoenix replied, "We don't know where the Dark Alley are so far,"<p>

Suddenly, Phoenix's cellphone rang, with the Steel Samurai theme as the ringtone.

"What was that?" asked the professor.  
>"Umm... Sorry, that's my phone, professor," Phoenix replied, then took out his phone from his pocket and lifted it up, "Hello, who's this?"<br>"Hello again, Mr. Attorney, it's good to see you-" the voice, who belonged to Schmidt, replied.  
>"You again!" Phoenix snapped, "What do you want?! I'm not going to do as you say!"<br>"Now, now, Mr. Attorney. Don't get so angry now. I haven't told you anything yet,"  
>"What do you want this time?!"<br>"Well, one thing," Schmidt replied, then the whole scene broke into a brief silence.  
>"Just fork it out already!" Luke shouted, as he overheard the conversation.<br>"Come to the courthouse," Schmidt simply replied, then disconnected the phone call.

Phoenix then slipped the phone into his pocket, and stood up from the sofa.

"Let's go, guys," he began, "To the courthouse,"  
>"Roger that, pal," Gumshoe saluted, "I'll take you and your British pals there, pal!"<br>"And I'll bring these reporters and Flora there," Edgeworth added.  
>"Thanks, Detective. Thanks too, Edgeworth," Phoenix replied.<p>

And with that, the group then rushed to their cars and drove to the courthouse posthaste.

###

Gumshoe's police car was moving at a quite fast speed, as well as Edgeworth's. They were chasing the time because they were quite worried about the situation at the courthouse.

"What's going on at the courthouse, Mr. Wright?" asked Layton.  
>"The Dark Alley has occupied the building. They had everyone including the attorneys and the judges held hostage,"<br>"Boy, the nerve of them!" Luke snapped with a despise on his face.

The road wasn't as promising as it was. Traffic jam has started to appear on the highway. The team wanted to race against time, but the traffic jam hindered their current task.

"C'mon, c'mon..." Phoenix murmured desperately, "Time waits for no man, got it?!"  
>"Patience, Mr. Wright," Layton said, as he patted his shoulder.<br>"We only got around 20 minutes!" Phoenix argued, "We can't just let this traffic jam get in our way!"

Phoenix, still with his impatience and his heart was beating nervously, gave up; he got out of the detective's car and began sprinting from where he began.

"Nick!" Maya shouted.  
>"Pal!" Gumshoe shouted.<br>"Mr. Wright!" Layton and Luke shouted in unison.  
>"What do we do now, pal?" asked the detective.<br>"I'll chase him," Layton replied, lowering his head while tipping on his hat.  
>"I'll go with you, professor!"<br>"Me too!" Maya added.

The remaining three got out of the car immediately after making that rash decision. Knowing that time was on the run, they know something bad would happen if they were late.

Meanwhile, Edgeworth and the rest were still on the car, stuck in the traffic jam as well when suddenly, Franziska noticed a familiar figure in blue suit running down the streets.

"Phoenix Wright?" she mumbled.  
>"What's wrong, Franziska?" asked Edgeworth.<br>"I just saw Phoenix Wright running down the streets," she replied, shifting her eyes to Edgeworth.  
>"W-what?!" he exclaimed.<p>

Edgeworth suddenly drove his car to the edge of the road. He then turned off the car engine and began to leave the car, chasing after Phoenix. Franziska, as well as Clive, Emmy and Flora followed them as well.

As Edgeworth began to ran down the pavement, he began to yell at Phoenix.

"Wright!" he shouted, "What the hell are you doing?"  
>"Are you insane?!" added Franziska, who happened to be tailing Edgeworth from the back.<br>"I can't wait, guys!" Phoenix replied back, "We've got like... 15 minutes left!"  
>"Fifteen minutes?!" Edgeworth repeated.<br>"I don't want to let anyone in the courtroom to be hurt!" Phoenix added.

**|| POV MODE: PHOENIX WRIGHT ||**

**Damn, I can't believe I have to do this! I've been totally insane, yes. But I'm totally doubted about the people in the courthouse. I don't want anything bad happen to them. **

**Seriously, this is a real race against time.**

**|| POV MODE SWITCH TO: MILES EDGEWORTH ||**

**When Franziska told me what she saw, I was surprised, so I decided to stop my car and ran after Wright with my own two legs. By the time Wright explained what he was intended to do, I'm also having doubts regarding the people in the court. I hope those goons didn't hurt them.**

**Recalling back, today there's a trial held at Courtroom No. 3. The judge was presided by Ms. Justine Courtney, while the defense was presided by Mr. Raymond Shields. On the other hand, the prosecution is presided by my (incompetent) junior, Sebastian Debeste.**

**(Author's note:**

**Justine Courtney - Mikagami Hakari  
><strong>**Raymond Shields - Shigaraki Tateyuki  
><strong>**Sebastian Debeste - Ichiyanagi Yumihiko**

**Also, these names aren't official; they are given by the fans who were doing the fan-translation of Gyakuten Kenji 2, but they do make sense with the characters, though.)**

**|| POV MODE SWITCH TO: HERSHEL LAYTON ||**

**Oh dear, I was totally surprised when Mr. Wright suddenly got out of the detective's car. I know he was totally rushed, but a saying once said 'Patience is a Virtue'. Maybe I shouldn't be using that at the moment, I suppose.**

**Anyway, since we left the poor detective alone, I hope he could make his way to the courthouse in time. I'm terribly sorry, detective.**

**|| POV MODE ENDS ||**

###

Time continues to flow. Phoenix and the team were still running down the streets, chasing the time. The time remaining was 11 minutes left.

"Boy, we don't have much time!" Phoenix ranted.  
>"Wait up, Wright!" Edgeworth said to him.<p>

Franziska, who was left a bit behind, stopped for a while, catching for a breath after running like almost two kilometres from where they left.

"Hold it, Phoenix Wright!" she gasped, "I... need... to... catch... some breath,"  
>"I've got no time for waiting, Franziska. I'm sorry," he replied, "Edgeworth, go and help her out!" and with that, he continued to run.<p>

Edgeworth agreed and ran back to where Franziska stopped. He then squatted down and offered her a piggyback ride on him.

"Franziska, if you don't mind, hop on to my back," he ordered.  
>"Okay, Miles Edgeworth," she agreed, then climbed onto his back.<p>

Edgeworth then stood up while carrying Franziska on his back. Before he was about to run, three familiar figures suddenly passed through them, riding on two bicycles.

"Yoohoo!" Emmy shouted.  
>"E-Emmy?!" Edgeworth called in a shock.<br>"We're totally exhausted midway, so we have to rent a bike to get there quickly," Clive explained, "Sorry, but we're off now," and with that, they continued to cycle with their bikes, with a hope that Edgeworth would pay them off for the rent.  
>"W-wait! Hold on-*CRACK* GnaaaAAAARGH!" Edgeworth continued, but Franziska whipped him before he ended.<br>"Just tail them along, Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska snapped.  
>"O-okay, okay... Sheesh," he sighed, and with that, he continued to run down the pavement.<p>

Meanwhile, Layton, Luke and Maya were still chasing after Phoenix. They were already far near him, but still nowhere sighted by Edgeworth, Emmy and the rest. Time remaining was 10 minutes left.

Little did they know that they were almost reaching the courthouse, but Maya stopped on the way there.

"Mr. Layton... Luke..." she gasped, "I'm tired,"

Layton then walked to her and offered a ride on his back. She then climbed onto his back and thanked him.

"Thanks, Mr. Layton," she thanked him.  
>"No problem, Ms. Fey," Layton replied him, "After all, that's what a gentleman does," and gave her a smile.<br>"Let's move on, professor!" Luke continued.

Both of them nodded, and with that, they continued running again.

###

[June 3, 11.53 AM,  
>District Court,<br>Ground Floor, Lobby]

Phoenix finally had stepped into the courthouse. It was worth doing all the running from. It looks like he was lucky to be there punctually.

However, one problem arises. The situation of the people in Courtroom No. 3 was still doubted. Knowing that, Phoenix hurried to the lift and took a lift to the third floor.

Later, shortly after Phoenix entered the lift, Layton, Luke and Maya, as well as Emmy, Clive, Flora and Pearl arrived. They knew that Phoenix could have entered any of the lifts, so they took the same trail as Phoenix did just now.

"I recalled that the goons are taking over Courtroom No. 3," Layton began, "Let's go!"  
>"It's on the third floor, Mr. Layton," Maya added.<p>

Once again, shortly after Layton's group entered the lift, Edgeworth and Franziska finally arrived. Just as they arrived, they heard a group of footsteps stomping near the lift, so they assumed that the professor's group has already arrived.

"Let's follow them," Edgeworth began.

Edgeworth then put Franziska down, and with that, the two of them followed Layton to the lift, but this time, they took another lift to the same place.

[June 3, 11. 56 AM,  
>District Court,<br>3rd Floor, Hallway]

Phoenix suddenly bursted into the room and finally stopped by the door, gasping from exhaustion. When he looked up, he found out something rather shocking - The people who were in the Courtroom No. 3 were all gagged and tied up.

"Phew, that's a relief," he sighed, wiping off his sweat.  
>"Mmmph (Help)! Frnghh ngggh (Save us)!" a voice boomed, crying out for help.<p>

Phoenix then turned to the right, and saw three people tied up and gagged. He then approached to them and untie the gag on their mouths.

"Thank you, sir," the boy, clad in a blue school uniform and a red blazers replied, weeping.  
>"It's okay now," Phoenix replied, "My friends will also arrive at this moment.<p>

Suddenly, Layton's group, as well as Edgeworth and Franziska bursted into the room.

"Wright!" Edgeworth began, but then his eyes shifted onto the three people, "Mr. Shields? Your Honor Courtney? Sebastian?"  
>"You know them?" asked the professor.<br>"Yes, I used to meet them back when I was working on the smuggling case a few months ago," Edgeworth explained.

The man with the afro hair then ordered Edgeworth to untie the rest of the hostages.

"Miles, save your words for later!" the afro man, who happened to be Raymond Shields, ordered, "Hostages first, then talk,"  
>"Okay, Mr. Shields," Edgeworth agreed, then he hurried to the other people involved.<p>

The boy in the school uniformed then begged them for help, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Help us out!" the boy, whose name was Sebastian, cried, "We've been held hostage by some of the-*CRACK* bad gnaaAAAAARGH!"  
>"Enough of your foolishly foolish weeping, you fool!" Franziska snapped, "We don't want to hear any of your incompetent crying,"<br>"Is there any happenings in Courtroom No. 3, Your Honor?" Phoenix asked to the lady, who happened to be the judge for the postponed trial.  
>"Yes," the lady, who happened to be Justine Courtney, replied, "The goons placed a bomb in that courtroom,"<br>"A BOMB?!" he exclaimed, but before she continued, Phoenix suddenly hurried to the courtroom.  
>"Mr. Wright!" Layton shouted, but he ignored.<p>

Suddenly, the whole scene broke into silence. Everyone in the room began to hear the sound of a clock ticking.

###

[June 3, 11.59 AM,  
>District Court,<br>Ground Floor, Lobby]

Detective Gumshoe finally arrived, but the ground floor was too silent for any incident to occur. But before he was about to make a pace, he suddenly heard a clock ticking.

"W-what was that?" he asked, but suddenly, he started to make second thoughts of a bomb, "N-no way, pal..."

Gumshoe rushed to the third floor, but he didn't want to risk himself from taking the lift. He rushed to the staircase and hurried to the third floor.

The countdown then began to make its final showdown. It starts to tick loudly when it stroke to 10, and so on.

[District Court,  
>3rd Floor, Hallway]<p>

"Wh-what do we do now, professsor?" asked Luke, now feeling rather panic.  
>"Is he crazy?!" asked Sebastian, "He's trying to dig his own grave!"<p>

The countdown stroke to 3. Phoenix was still at the defendant lobby, hoping to encounter the Dark Alley members. But just as he was about to enter the courtroom...

"BOOM!" the courtroom suddenly bursted into an explosion, throwing Phoenix off backwards. When Layton was about to enter the defendant lobby, he was also thrown backwards from the bombing impact.

"Professor!" Luke shouted.  
>"Nick!" Maya shouted.<p>

When Gumshoe suddenly arrived at the third floor, the whole scene once again broke into silence.

###

# END OF CHAPTER

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Whoops! Looks like we stopped by the cliffhanger. It's not the end of the story yet, but it's like a plot twist. Don't worry, the continuation is in the next chapter.<strong>

**And as you can see, this chapter was kinda exciting. I've been racking for ideas all day, you know?**

**Alright, review, guys! Over and out.**


	5. Chapter 4

Turnabout Intersection

A Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney fan fiction

by Ren

**NOTE: No opening comments for this chapter, but have a go, readers!**

**As usual, music playlist is listed here!**

**SCENE 1 (Courthouse):  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box] An Uneasy Atmosphere - Tomohito Nishiura (beginning part)****[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] A Strange Story - Tomohito Nishiura (the part when Gumshoe enters the remains of the affected defendant lobby)**

**SCENE 2 (Edgeworth's house):  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] A Quiet Town - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Suspense - Masakazu Sugimori (the moment they received the phone call)**

**SCENE 3 (Airport):  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] Puzzle Deductions - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] More Puzzles - Tomohito Nishiura (the part when Edgeworth gives a puzzle to Luke)  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Ichijou Mikumo ~ The Great Truth Thief - Noriyuki Iwadare (Kay's attempt to sneak in to the plane)**

**SCENE 4 (Courthouse):  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Rou Shiryuu ~ Lang Zi says... - Noriyuki Iwadare (Lang's surprise appearance)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Return to London<p>

* * *

><p># INVENTORY INFORMATION #-<p>

::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::  
>-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]<br>-Magatama [one of my possessions]  
>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<p>

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::  
>-Prosecutors' badge [one of my possessions, as well as Franziska's]<br>Franziska's whip [belongs to Franziska]  
>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<p>

HINT COINS COUNT: 10  
>PICARATS: 0000<p>

###

[June 3, 12.00 PM,  
>District Court,<br>3rd Floor, Hallway]

The moment Detective Gumshoe arrived at the 3rd floor, the whole scene broke in silence as the explosion broke out in one of the defendant lobby.

"W-what's going on, pal?!" asked the detective.  
>"A bomb just exploded at the Defendant Lobby No. 3, Detective," Courtney explained.<br>"A BOMB?!" Gumshoe repeated, then recklessly ran to the bombed room, "Here I come, pal!"  
>"Wait, detective!" Edgeworth interrupted, but the bumbling detective had already walked away towards it.<p>

Edgeworth had no choice but to run after him. Shields, Courtney and the rest of the group also followed him as well.

The smoke from the bombing started to subside, revealing the rubbles of the lobby. When the group approached to the affected lobby, they found Layton slumping by the wall, in a rather unconscious state.

"Professor!" Luke bellowed, then approached to him.

Edgeworth then approached the unconscious professor and began to examine his heartbeat. He then felt that the professor was still alive, so he gave a thumbs-up at Luke.

"Thank goodness," Luke sighed in a relief, then gave Edgeworth a 'thank-you' hug.

Meanwhile, when the detective entered the ruins of Defendant Lobby No. 3, he found some piles of wooden rubbles, in which he believed that it was the leftovers of the door leading to Courtroom No. 3. However, his thoughts was still full of Phoenix's whereabouts.

He then began to examine the room. As he looked around, he saw a body lying down on the floor with some piles of wooden and stone rubbles burying the poor body. He then noticed that the body was dressed in blue, so he thought it could be Phoenix. Feeling rather worried, he then approached to the buried body.

When he removed the rubbles from the body, he found something rather miraculous - the body was remain unhurt. But this doesn't stop the detective from feeling nervous that he began to touch his chest to see if he was still alive. Little did he know who was tailing him from the back.

"Detective...?" a voice boomed, who happened to be Maya.

The detective then was surprised as he heard the voice, so he turned around. It was Maya.

"Oh, it's you, pal," he replied.  
>"Is Nick okay?" she asked.<br>"I'm examining him so please wait, pal,"

Gumshoe then resumed to his examination. He then lowered his left ear to Phoenix's chest to carefully listen to his heartbeat. As he listened, he then started to smile with hope slapped on his face. Something good is happening.

The detective then stood up and gave her a thumbs-up. Phoenix was still alive, and escaped unscathed, except that he was unconscious from the blunt force trauma on his head due to the bombing impact.

"Yes!" Maya exclaimed, "Thank you, Detective!" and with that, she gave him a hug.

Meanwhile, from the back door leading to Courtroom No. 3, a young girl in a dark, raven blue hair began to emerge from the shadows of the lobby remains.

_It looks like this room had been blown up by those bad guys_, she thought. _I wonder if I can be any of help for Gummy? I also wonder if Mr. Edgeworth is here, too...?_

**|| POV MODE: MAYA FEY ||**

**Okay, so yeah, Nick and Mr. Layton was affected by the bomb, but they sure are some lucky men! They both escaped unscathed; they only were hit by the wall on their head due to the impact of being thrown backwards. That was according to Detective Gumshoe's examinations, though, but it's true, anyway.**

**Oh yeah, Pearly said she's coming to the office after lunch, so I hope she won't be surprised when she found that Nick was unconscious.**

**|| POV MODE SWITCH TO: LUKE TRITON ||**

**Gee, I was worried about the professor so badly, but luckily, Mr. Edgeworth had the professor's heartbeat examined, and the result was positive. I was relieved after that.**

**After the incident, we decided to take the professor and Mr. Wright to Mr. Edgeworth's house. But first thing first is that we need to pick Pearl up first because last night, she promised that she'll come to the office after lunch. I hope everything's okay the next time she knew what actually happened today, *shudders*.**

**|| POV MODE ENDED ||**

###

/ A TIRING WALK TO EDGEWORTH'S CAR PLUS SOME BIKE SHENANIGANS LATER... /

[June 3, 1.00 PM,  
>Edgeworth Residence,<br>Ground Floor, Guests' Lobby]

Phoenix opened his eyes and found himself in a rather elegant-looking room. The room was decorated with an elegant set of wine-red coloured furniture, specifically the sofas, curtains and a transparent glass coffee table.

He also noticed that the professor was also in the room, though he was still unconscious. His hat was also removed; the hat was placed on top of the table.

"W-where am I?" he asked.

Layton then began to wake up, and again, found himself in the luxury room. He then began to ask Phoenix about their present whereabouts.

"Where are we, Mr. Wright?" asked the professor as he rubbed his rear part of his head.  
>"I-I don't know, Professor..." Phoenix simply replied.<br>"Welcome to my house, Wright," a familiar voice boomed.

The two of them were surprised that they turned to the source of the voice. It was Edgeworth, who had just came from another room.

"E-Edgeworth?" Phoenix began.  
>"Well, it seems that you've finally regained consciousness, Wright," Edgeworth replied.<br>"Is this your house, Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Layton.  
>"Yes, it is, Mr. Layton," the greyish-brown haired man replied, then put a tray of teapot and some cups on the coffee table, "I've made some tea for you guys,"<br>"By the way, Edgeworth," Phoenix added, "Where's Maya and the kids?"  
>"Oh, Gumshoe took them along to pick Pearl up from your office, as Maya requested,"<br>"Ah, yes..." Phoenix suddenly snapped out of his mind, "Now I remember... Pearls told me that she's coming to the office after lunch,"  
>"I see..."<p>

As the three men were busy with their idle chit-chat, Franziska, Clive and Emmy came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of some food, mainly cookies.

"I see you've awakened, Phoenix Wright," Franziska began, carrying a tray of cookies on her left hand.  
>"Professor!" Emmy bellowed, "Glad to find that you've awakened,"<br>"We made some cookies to cheer you guys up!" Clive added.  
>"Cookies?" Phoenix repeated, "Did you made them all?"<br>"Oh, silly... No!" Emmy replied, "I made it together with Franziska and Clive!"  
>"Though I must confess that my cookies might taste a little bit strange, Phoenix Wright, you'll see," Franziska added, as she looked down, with a blush on her face.<br>"W-why is that, Franziska?"  
>"You see... I added a little mint flavour on the cookies that I made,"<br>"Ah... That's okay..."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock coming from the front door.

"That must be the detective," Edgeworth began, then headed for the door.

When Edgeworth opened the door, his expectations were correct. It was Detective Gumshoe, as well as Luke, Maya, Pearl and Flora.

"G'day, sir!" Gumshoe saluted, "I've brought the kids here now,"  
>"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Maya snapped.<br>"Well, I see..." Edgeworth simply replied, "Bring them in,"

The kids then went inside, and the moment they went inside, they started to bawl at Edgeworth's luxurious house.

"So this is Mr. Eh-ji-werth's house, right, Mystic Maya?" asked Pearl.  
>"Yeah, it's sure it's big," Maya replied, "and luxurious, too!"<br>"Does Mr. Edgeworth lived here all alone?" added Luke.  
>"Now, I suppose you should go and have some cookies over there," Edgeworth interrupted.<br>"C-cookies?!" Luke repeated, "Wow, thanks, Mr. Edgeworth!"

The foursome then rushed to the guests' seats and joined the grown ups' tea time break, as well as Gumshoe.

/ LATER AFTER TEA BREAK... /

Just as they finished drinking their teas, Phoenix's phone suddenly rang with its fancy Steel Samurai ringtone. He then picked it up from the pocket and answered the call.

"Yes, this is Phoenix Wright speaaking," Phoenix began.  
>"Ah.. It's you again," the familiar villainous voice replied, who turned out to be Schmidt.<br>"What? Still not satisfied with the bombing at the court?" Phoenix snapped, "What will you do next? Threaten the President? Go on, do so!"  
>"Hold on, Mr. Attorney," Schmidt replied in defense, "I haven't explained anything yet,"<br>"GO ON! I DON'T CARE!" Phoenix shouted.

Layton then approached to Phoenix, trying to calm him down.

"Now, Mr. Wright, pull yourself down," Layton began, patting his hand on Phoenix's shoulder, "Let me answer the call for you,"  
>"Here you go, Mr. Layton," he replied, then handed him his cell phone.<br>"Hello? Hershel Layton speaking here," the professor continued.  
>"Ah, it's you, the famous Professor Layton," Schmidt replied, "I've got something to tell you,"<br>"What is it?" Layton asked back.  
>"Return to London immediately," Schmidt simply replied, "Now,"<p>

The professor was startled. He knew that he had just arrived in LA recently, and now he was told to return to London now? Just what is going on now?

"What was it, professor?" asked Luke.  
>"We're going back to London," Layton replied.<br>"WHAT?!" Maya exclaimed, "But you had just arrived like two days ago and you're going home now, Mr. Layton,"  
>"I'm sorry, Ms. Fey, but I've sensed trouble coming when he suddenly blurted out that request,"<br>"T-trouble?!" Luke stammered, "Does that mean, he's targeting the Buckingham Palace or some place of interest?"  
>"I'm not sure, my boy,"<br>"Where are we going to get some free flights now, professor?" asked Flora.  
>"HOLD IT!" a voice suddenly boomed.<p>

Everyone was surprised and turned to the person who shouted it. It was Edgeworth.

"Mr. Edgeworth?" Luke asked, "What was that for?"

Edgeworth then began tapping his finger on his temple. It looks like he had an idea.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I've got a private jet, secretly," he replied with a smirk,"It's in the airport, so let's get going, guys!"  
>"P-private jet?!" Phoenix repeated.<br>"I didn't know you have one, sir!" Gumshoe continued.  
>"Just follow me,"<p>

###

[June 3, 2.15 PM,  
>Hope Springs Airport,<br>Flight Runaway]

"Oh man, why do we have to return to London so soon?" Emmy began.  
>"If you don't want to save your hometown, then don't come with us," Edgeworth replied.<br>"I-I will!" Emmy stammered, "Of course I want to save my hometown!"  
>"So, um, where's your private plane, Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Luke as they walked past a row of airplanes.<br>"Now here's a puzzle for you, Luke,"  
>"A-a puzzle?!" Luke repeated.<p>

**** PUZZLE #001: Edgeworth's Private Jet ****

Difficulty: 15 Picarats

_There are 6 planes currently sitting on this runaway, consisting of planes A to F. Four of them have coloured designs on them. Plane A is plain white in colour. Plane E is also white in colour, but it has a patterned design painted onto it. _

_Planes B, D and F are all coloured, but only one of them has a patterened design on it. My plane is the one without a patterned design but was painted with a wine-red paint on it. So, which plane is mine?_

(**Author's note: I'm bad at explaining a puzzle descriptively; I'm not Tago Akira [the puzzle creator in PL games], mind you. BTW, The image of this puzzle can be found on my artblog.**)

"Hmm... Let me guess..." Luke began, "Plane C, I suppose?"

Edgeworth remained silent. The group continued to walk down the runaway until they came across a plane that was painted with a wine-red finishing.

When they stopped at the plane, Edgeworth finally let out a word from his mouth.

"Correct," Edgeworth finally replied, "This is my private plane, Luke,"  
>"Yay! I did it!" Luke shouted happily.<br>"Okay then, let's head off now,"

With that, the group then followed Edgeworth to the inside of the plane.

**[15 PICARATS ADDED FOR THE CORRECT ANSWER]**

Meanwhile, at the cranny edge of the plane, the mysterious girl from the courthouse then appeared. She was dressed in a pink shirt, with a cloud-like pattern covering her shirt except for her sleeve. She also wore a dark blue, almost indigo in colour skirt and scarf. Her raven-blue hair was tied up with a pink hair tie and a key was stuck in between the hair tie. The mysterious girl is somehow, a familiar figure.

"I have to get through this plane," she said, "I know! Why don't I sneak in through the cargo hold?"

She then looked at the cargo hold. The door was still open, so without wasting time, she sneaked into the cargo hold and ended up following Edgeworth to London.

**|| POV MODE: MILES EDGEWORTH ||**

**After we received a call from that drug dealer mastermind, we were instructed to head off to London posthaste. I don't know what sort of trick would this man plot in, but I sensed nothing more than trouble and dirt-throwing tricks to us. I hope we wouldn't run into any trouble the next time we arrived at London.**

**Oh, now that I mentioned it, I sensed someone who happened to tail on us. I suppose it wasn't Detective Gumshoe nor Pearl, since the detective was on an investigative duty at the courthouse, while Pearl was told to take care of the office while they were away.**

**|| POV MODE ENDS ||**

###

[June 3, 3.00 PM,  
>District Court,<br>Courtyard Garden]

Detective Gumshoe arrived at the courthouse shortly after he went to the airport and Phoenix's office when the police were busy investigating. The moment he went out of the court, the Judge and Courtney stepped in front of the detective.

"W-where have you gone to, detective?" asked the Judge.  
>"I've just sent the professor and Mr. Edgeworth, plus his groups to the airport, sir," Gumshoe explained, scratching his back, "They're heading to London today all of a sudden, sir!"<br>"London?" Courtney repeated, "Why all of a sudden, detective?"  
>"I dunno, sir," the detective replied, "It all happened so suddenly; the moment we're having a rest at Mr. Edgeworth's house, Mr. Wright suddenly received a call from the bad guy who bombed this courthouse and told them to fly to London today, sir!"<br>"Hmm... Things had suddenly gotten strange lately," the Judge commented.  
>"I agree so, Your Honor," Courtney added, then nodded with agreement.<br>"I see you've arrived, Detective," a voice suddenly boomed.

The three of them were startled and turned around. A familiar police agent dressed in a gangster-like outfit walked towards them. He was an agent from Interpol and originated from Zheng Fa.

It was the famed Interpol agent, Shi-Long Lang.

"A-Agent Lang?!" Courtney and Gumshoe shouted in unison.  
>"I've heard there's trouble out here," Lang began.<p>

# END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 5

Turnabout Intersection

A Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney fan fiction

by Ren

**NOTE: I'll let you know that this chapter is going to be a bit long due to the morning shenanigans, so hopefully you enjoy it! As usual, BGM playlist for each chapter's scenes.**

**SCENE 1 (Layton's house):  
><strong>**[OST DANGAN RONPA] Beautiful Days - Masafumi Takada**

**SCENE 2 (The market):  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Unwound Future] More London Streets - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Ichijou Mikumo ~ The Great Truth Thief - Noriyuki Iwadare**

**SCENE 3 (back at Layton's house):  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box] London - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Suspense - Masakazu Sugimori**

**SCENE 4 (Gressenheller Uni):  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] A Strange Story - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**[OST DANGAN RONPA] Class Trial Dawn Edition - Masafumi Takada  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton] Professor Layton's Theme - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Investigation ~ Opening 2009 - Noriyuki Iwadare  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Investigation ~ Middle 2009 - Noriyuki Iwadare  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Investigation ~ Core 2009 - Noriyuki Iwadare  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Deduction ~ Contradiction at the Crime Scene - Noriyuki Iwadare  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Curious Village] About Town - Tomohito Nishiura**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Investigation at Gressenheller University<p>

* * *

><p># INVENTORY INFORMATION #-<p>

::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::

-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]  
>-Magatama [one of my possessions]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::

-Prosecutors' badge [one of my possessions, as well as Franziska's]  
>-Franziska's whip [belongs to Franziska]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]

HINT COINS COUNT: 10  
>PICARATS: 0070<p>

* * *

><p>[June 5, 6.00 AM<br>Layton's house]

Two days had passed since they arrived at London, but they haven't received any new calls from the Dark Alley members since the last call back in LA. They felt like travelling to London was just a plainly waste of time. But they won't give up. And now, here goes another day for the team in London.

It was 6 o'clock in the morning. The professor, Luke and Flora shared a bed in the professor's bedroom. Phoenix and Maya slept on the bedroom floor in their sleeping bags.

Meanwhile, Edgeworth, Franziska, Clive and Emmy slept in the living room. Edgeworth had to share a sofa with Franziska, while Clive and Emmy slept in their sleeping bags on the floor.

The two prosecutors slept on the sofa as if they were couples. Franziska slept on top of Edgeworth's chest, while Edgeworth laid himself on the bed with his right hand touching her back.

Suddenly, the alarm clock rang. Layton then woke up and made the first move.

The professor walked into the toilet and began to undress in the toilet, then took a shower. While the professor was in the toilet, Luke, Flora, Phoenix and Maya then woke up as well.

Luke got off from the bed and began stretching as he yawned. He then approached to the window to yank the curtains that were hung on top of it. The window then revealed the sunlight rays which came from the outside, brightening the scene inside the room.

"Good morning, everyone," Luke began.

Meanwhile, back at the living room, Emmy woke up and did some stretching. She got off from her sleeping bag and went to the toilet to take a shower.

The moment when Emmy stepped inside the toilet, Franziska and Clive made the next move. Franziska got off from Edgeworth's body and woke him up. Clive then folded the sleeping bags where he and Emmy slept on and put it onto the vacant sofa on the left of the coffee table, then stretched his arms a bit.

"Wake up, Miles," Franziska began, patting her hands on his arms.

"Five more minu-*CRACK*ueeeeeOOOWWWWCH!" Edgeworth replied lazily, but then screamed as a lash of whip smacked onto his body.

"Up, Miles," she continued, "Now,"

"Okay, okay... sheesh," Edgeworth sighed, then woke up and got off from the sofa, rubbing his eyes.

As Franziska walked into the kitchen, she came across Luke who was going downstairs to the ground floor.

"Good morning, Ms. von Karma," he greeted as he walked down towards her.

"Good morning too, Luke Triton," she replied back.

"Morning, Luke. Morning too, Franziska!" another voice greeted them from upstairs.

It was Phoenix and Maya. They also were heading downstairs.

"Good morning, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey," Franziska replied.

"Morning again, Mr. Wright and Maya!" Luke added.

"So, has anyone cooked some breakfast?" asked Phoenix.

"Not yet. We had just gotten up and Emmy Altava is still in the shower,"

Phoenix, Maya and Luke broke into silence for a moment. When Luke was about to speak up, Maya then figured out something.

"I know!" Maya began, "What if we make the breakfast together?!"

"Sure, why not?" Franziska nodded, and with that, together, the foursome went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

When they arrived at the kitchen, they began to check the shelves, dressers and the fridge to see if they had anything to eat. Unfortunately, not a single thing was edible for the morning breakfast. All they find was foods like fish, vegetables, and others that were meant to be cooked for lunch usually.

"What?!" Maya exclaimed, "No eggs and pancake mix?!"

"I can't cook any of these," Franziska added, as she rummaged through the fridge, "I can only cook breakfast meals and desserts,"

"Well, looks like we're running out of oatmeal and milk, guys," said Phoenix.

As they began complaining about no eggs and whatnot, the professor came into the kitchen, looking rather freshened up from the shower.

"What's all this ruckus, everyone?" Layton asked.

"We're running out of breakfast materials, Professor," Luke replied as he turned around from his chair.

"We should go down to the groceries," Franziska suggested.

"I suppose so, Ms. von Karma," Luke agreed.

Later on, when everyone had taken their showers, the group gathered at the living room to decide who will go and buy the foods for breakfast.

"So, who's going to the market, huh?" asked Phoenix.

"I'm pretty sure that the groceries are still closed," Emmy added.

"Perhaps we should go and buy some Earl Grey and other groceries," Layton suggested, "Anyone coming?"

"If, by all means you're going to buy some tea, professor, then I'll go with you," Edgeworth replied, bowing.

"Wow, that's a quick decision, Edgeworth," Emmy commented.

"A gentleman never leaves without a cup of tea for breakfast," Edgeworth replied back, doing his trademark temple-tapping.

"Well then, let's go, Mr. Edgeworth," Layton continued.

Edgeworth nodded, and with that, the two gentlemen took some baskets for their morning shopping, leaving Phoenix, Emmy, Clive and Franziska, as well as the kids (yes, Maya is considered to be a 'kid' due to her immaturity, even though she's technically a grown-up).

####

[June 5, 7.30 AM,  
>Local Market]<p>

Layton and Edgeworth went to the market by the professor's Laytonmobile. As soon as the two gentlemen arrived at the market, the scene was packed with people buying groceries, and the yelling sound of the merchants who were promoting their sales.

"So, where do we start, Professor?" asked Edgeworth.

"Follow me," Layton ordered him, and with that, Edgeworth followed him along to the market.

As they pass through a row of stalls, they came across two women who were chatting. The two gentlemen overheard their conversation as they pass through them.

"Psst, did you know? Gressenheller University was going to be a target location for the bombing?" one of the women began.

"Yeah, I know that, and I heard that the bombers also bombed the courthouse in Los Angeles, too!" the other woman added.

Layton stopped as the women mentioned about the courthouse bombing. _How on earth did they know about the bombing?_ he asked.

"P-professor?" asked Edgeworth as he pat on the professor's shoulder, "Is something wrong?"

Layton ignored his questions and simply turned to the chattering women. He was curious about their conversation, so he decided to ask the ladies if they know anything about the bombing.

"Pardon me, miss, but did you happen to mention anything about courthouse bombings in America?" Layton asked.

"W-we did, mister," one of the women replied, "What of it?"

"Umm.. nothing, I'd just like to know about the next bombing that will happen at Gressenheller University," the professor added, "Is that true?"

"We're not sure-" the other woman replied, but cut off shortly when she looked up at the professor's looks, "Are you the puzzler and archaeologist Professor Hershel Layton, by any chance?"

"I-I am," Layton replied confidently as he touched the brim of his hat.

The other woman looked at Edgeworth as well. She started to feel excited the moment she saw the handsome prince.

"By any chance, are you the American District Prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth?" she asked.

"I am, indeed, Miles Edgeworth," Edgeworth replied, bowing.

The moment Edgeworth introduced himself to the two ladies, the other crowds who were at the market then flocked to the two gentlemen.

_I've got a bad feeling about this, _Edgeworth thought, sighing.

/ SOME BUNCH OF FANGIRLS' SHENANIGANS LATER... /

Layton and Edgeworth finally escaped from the market, away from the ladies who were trying to talk to them. Despite the circumstances, they still managed to buy something from the market.

"Phew, thank goodness we're done with those fangirls," Edgeworth began as he tried to catch some breath.

"I'm pretty sure that the ladies at the market were gossip fodders," Layton added with a little guilt.

As they were about to head to the Laytonmobile, suddenly, someone threw a boomerang straight towards Edgeworth.

*CLONK!* the boomerang clonked Edgeworth's head, collapsing him down, dropping his bags full of groceries, but Layton hurried and grabbed them quickly.

The boomerang then detoured to the person who threw it, who happened to be a girl. The girl then jumped down from the roof of a grocery store and landed at where Edgeworth and Layton were standing.

As Edgeworth began to regain his composure, he swept the dirt off from his clothes, then looked up, and saw a familiar figure standing in front of him.

"Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth," the girl began, with her right hand holding the boomerang at her back.

"K-Kay?!" Edgeworth exclaimed, "W-what are you doing here, and how did you make your way to London?"

"Do you know this girl, Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Layton.

"She's my friend. I recently met her this spring," Edgeworth explained, "Anyway, the next time you show up, please refrain from surprising us, okay?!"

"Got it, Mr. Edgeworth," she replied, looking down, "Anyway, sorry for sneaking into your private plane, as well,"

Kay then shifted her eyes and looked at the professor.

"W-who is this guy with you, Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Kay.

"Pardon me, my dear," the professor replied, "My name is Hershel Layton, and feel free to call me Professor,"

"And I'm Kay," she added, "Kay Faraday, and call me Kay, 'kay?"

_Oh, dear. That's a lot of puns for your name, my dear,_ the professor thought, holding the brim of his hat as he looked down, "Anyway, let's go home, okay?"

And with that, Kay, Edgeworth and Layton went to the Laytonmobile and went home.

**|| POV MODE: KAY FARADAY ||**

**My name is Kay Faraday, and gee... I'm kinda' new to using this POV Mode machine, okay?**

**Anyway, I wasn't really intended to surprise Mr. Edgeworth with my new gadg- no, gear, but it was that boomerang that caused him to surprise. I was technically trying to test it on to something else, but then I threw it at the wrong direction. Bother!**

**Also, that professor who was with Mr. Edgeworth is really a kind man, just like Mr. Edgeworth, but he's much more calm and collected than Mr. Edgeworth.**

**How many times did I say Mr. Edgeworth's name, again?**

**|| POV MODE ENDS ||**

####

[June 5, 9.00 AM,  
>Layton's house]<p>

"Who are you?" asked Maya to Kay as they sat together on the sofa, eating their morning breakfast with the rest of the group.

"I'm Kay Faraday," Kay replied with a grin, "You can call me Kay, 'kay?"

"I'm Maya Fey," the acolyte girl replied, "Nice to meet you, Kay,"

Layton and Phoenix, as well as Edgeworth were the only ones who were sitting at the dining table since it was only fit for three. The three men were also indulging their breakfast as they had a chit-chat.

"So, she's your 'assistant', Edgeworth?" Phoenix began as he chowed down his egg sandwich.

"Yeah, sort of," Edgeworth replied, then took a sip of his tea.

"I must say, she's like the same age as Maya," Phoenix added.

"Nope, she's like 1 or 2 and a half years younger than her and Franziska,"

"Oh, I see,"

Back at the living room, Luke then joined the girls' conversation as well.

"My name is Luke," the 13 year-old boy began,"Luke Triton,"

"I'm Kay," Kay replied.

"I'm Flora Reinhold," Flora added.

"So you're the professor's subordinates, huh?" asked Kay.

"Yep, we are!" Flora and Luke replied in unison.

"Kay, do you have a spiritual power?" asked Maya.

"S-spiritual power?" Kay repeated, "N-nope, a thief doesn't have one,"

"T-thief?!" Luke stammered, "Don't say you're going to steal things he-"

"No, no, no!" she interrupted, "You have it all wrong! I'm no ordinary thief, but I'm the Great Truth Thief, Yatagarasu!"

Luke, Maya and Flora went blank. They had a big question mark slapped all over their faces.

"Umm... What's this Yatagarasu thingy?" asked Luke, looking rather skeptical and curious.

"It's the name of the Great Thief," Kay explained, "They're not the ones who's after trinkets and valuables, but they steal dirty truth and exposed them to the public!"

"Oh, now I understand," Maya added as she slowly began to understand Kay's explanations.

As the group were having a lively breakfast chit-chat, the news suddenly flashed on the TV.

"Breaking news," the announcer began, "Today, Gressenheller Uni's Dean Delmona received a letter stating that a bomb will be placed somewhere in the university. All the students and teachers has been warned preliminarily, and citizens living nearby the location were also evacuated to avoid the same incident as the incident eleven years ago,"

As the news flashed, Luke suddenly spouted his tea the moment the announcer mentioned about the bombing threat at the university. He then rushed to the kitchen and informed the professor.

"P-professor..." Luke mumbled.

"Yes, I know," Layton replied before the boy was about to continue, "Let's go, now,"

"Going so soon, professor?" asked Phoenix.

"We've got no time to waste," Edgeworth added, as he put on his blazers, and cravat.

As the three gentlemen and Luke walked to the living room, the rest of the group then got their gears up.

"So, a bomb was said to be set up at the college, huh?" Franziska began as she summarized the news and turned off the TV.

"We got to go now, Professor!" Emmy added with enthusiasm.

"Let's go everyone," Layton ordered them, and with that, the group of ten headed outside and went to the university.

####

[June 5, 9.45AM,  
>Gressenheller University,<br>Front Yard]

As soon as Layton, Phoenix and the rest of the group arrived, a group of police from the Scotland Yard surrounded the college front yard, and they also taped the police line tape onto the college compound.

When they were about to cross the line, a familiar inspector appeared and stopped them.

"HOLD IT!"

The group then stopped by the police line when the inspector appeared. It was the snobby inspector, Insp. Chelmey.

"Inspector?" the professor began as he held the brim of his hat.

"Ah, Layton," Chelmey began, "Don't tell me you're playing your detective game again, okay?"

"No, but we're trying to help you cops out," Phoenix added.

"And you are,"

"I'm Phoenix Wright, LA District Defense Attorney," the spiky-haired defense attorney introduced himself, flashing off his attorney's badge, "Please sir, let us investigate,"

Edgeworth and Franziska also flashed their prosecutor's badge at the inspector, hoping that he would let them in.

"You're that American attorney who came months ago to solve that witch mystery, right?" Chelmey asked.

"Indeed, I am," Phoenix replied with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll let you in, Layton," the snobby inspector sighed, "As long as you don't modify the crime scene, I'll have Barton with you,"

Chelmey then called Constable Barton out, and ordered him to keep an eye on the group. He also told them that if they found the bomb's location, the group must inform the bombing squad to defuse the bomb.

"Be sure to report to the bombing squad whenever you found the bomb," the inspector warned.

"Roger that, Inspector," Phoenix nodded, and with that, the group went into the inside of the college for a thorough inspection of the college.

[June 5, 9.45AM,

Gressenheller University,

College Lobby]

"Wow, never thought we're going to investigate your own workplace, professor," Emmy began, with her hands on her hips.

"I think it's better that we split up, right, professor?" asked Phoenix.

"You're right, Mr. Wright," Layton agreed, "I suppose that if we split up, each groups should be assigned at a certain location,"

The vicinity of the university was very silent. No sign of anyone inside the college. It looks like everyone had been safely evacuated to prevent any injuries or loss of lives. The lights were all turned off, making the interior of the college looked rather gloomy and dark.

As the grouped explored the lobby, they found the building plan situated at the noticeboard. The professor then examined as they figured out each group's location of investigation.

"Let me and Clive investigate the third floor!" Emmy began, as she pointed the third floor.

"Mr. Edgeworth, we should go to the third floor as well!" Kay added.

"Kay, I suppose that we're assigned to investigate the second floor with Franziska," Edgeworth replied.

"I think we'll have to investigate the cafeteria," said Phoenix as he looked through the cafeteria section of the plan.

"So this means, we're going to investigate the ground floor, right, professor?" asked Luke.

"Indeed, Luke," the professor simply nodded, "Alright, everyone, I think it's better we split up and begin each of our own investigations,"

Everyone nodded, and with that, the group split into a group of four; the professor investigated the ground floor with Luke and Flora. Phoenix and Maya investigated at the cafeteria; Edgeworth, Franziska and Kay investigated the second floor, while Clive and Emmy, alongside with the constable, Barton, investigated the third floor.

** [INVESTIGATION MODE TURNED ON, POV MODE MACHINE TURNED OFF WHILE INVESTIGATING] **

**|| BEGIN INVESTIGATION ||**

** SESSION: HERSHEL LAYTON, LUKE TRITON AND FLORA REINHOLD **

[June 5, 9.50AM,

Gressenheller University,

Ground Floor]

Layton, Luke and Flora began to walk to the left side of the ground floor. There, they walked along the hallway silently.

It was very quiet. All rooms in the hallway were completely vacant. No sign of anyone except the three of them in the vicinity.

"Professor, do you think someone placed a bomb in this area?" asked Luke as he jotted down some notes on his notebook.

"I'm not sure," Layton replied, folding his arms and lowered his head.

"But I'm pretty sure someone might have placed a bomb in there," Flora added, "I mean, the professor's office is sure cluttered enough to fit in a bomb or two,"

"No way!" Luke objected, "Who would have a grudge on Professor? I mean, after that incident, Don Paolo disappeared from our sight, right?"

Layton remained silent. _Whoever was placing the bomb_, he thought, _should be arrested._

As the professor stopped, he then took a one step backwards and turned around. There were nine rooms altogether in the hallway. He deduced that the each of them can investigate three rooms at the same time.

"Umm... Professor?" asked Luke as he tugged the professor's left hand, "Shall we begin?"

Layton simply nodded and gave a smile at him. He then tipped the brim of his hat as a sign of an okay for them.

"Let's split up!" Flora continued, and with that, the two children split up and went into one of the rooms. The professor, of course went into his office and began to check for the bomb's presence.

[June 5, 9.50AM,

Gressenheller University,

Professor Layton's Office, Ground Floor]

The door of his office creaked as Layton opened it. After the door was fully opened, he then closed back the door to make sure no one else went inside.

He then began to look around. No sign of a ticking sound was made in the room. But however, Layton remained unconvinced. _I need to make a thorough examination posthaste, _he thought, _To make sure my deductions are correct, I have to do so._

And with that, he began to examine every nook and cranny of the office. From the artifacts in his glass shelf, the files in the boxes and the cupboard to the ones at the shelves on the right of his office, he unloaded everything from its storage.

Fifteen minutes later, Layton finally examined everything in the office as fast as he could, but luckily, he found no signs of a bomb being planted in the office. He then wiped the sweat from his forehead and put back his hat.

"It looks like there were no signs of a bomb here," he deduced, then made a relieving sigh.

** SESSION: PHOENIX WRIGHT AND MAYA FEY **

[June 5, 9.50AM,

Gressenheller University,

Cafeteria, Ground Floor]

The double doors began to make a creaking sound as Phoenix and Maya opened the doors leading to the cafeteria. After opening the doors, the two of them went inside and closed back the door.

"Wow, what a big cafeteria!" Maya began as she looked around the cafeteria's surroundings.

"Maya, we're here to investigate," Phoenix interrupted, "Now let's begin,"

Phoenix and Maya then split up and began to examine the benches. As Phoenix walked to the right, he figured that there are about 30 benches in the cafeteria. So, altogether, both of them must inspect 15 benches.

_Dang, if only Edgeworth chose this place, then this bench inspecting thing won't take time_, he thought.

Phoenix then walked back to Maya to discuss about the inspection of the benches.

"Maya, I'd like to talk to you now," he began as he pat on her right shoulder.

The acolyte then responded and turned around.

"What is it, Nick?" she asked, "You're going to brag me more burgers, right?"

"No, no!" Phoenix objected, giving a mental facepalm on her, "It's regarding this cafeteria. We need a fair share for inspecting the benches,"

"Gee, you're lame, Nick!" she retorted, puffing her cheeks, "What about these benches?"

"There are 30 benches in this cafeteria, and each of us here is gonna' inspect 15 benches," Phoenix explained as he showed her their surroundings that was full of benches, except at the back of the cafeteria, where the canteen stalls were situated.

"What?!" Maya exclaimed with her jaws dropped, "That's time consuming, Nick!"

"That's why I'd like to as you to inspect each bench for five minutes," Phoenix added, "That'll take 75 minutes for our inspection at these benches,"

"But what about the canteen stalls?" Maya asked again.

"Let's say, we'll take 15 minutes there," Phoenix suggested.

"Okay then, that's a deal," she agreed, "Right, Nick?"

Phoenix simply nodded with a smile, and with that, they began their investigation at the cafeteria.

** SESSION: MILES EDGEWORTH, FRANZISKA VON KARMA AND KAY FARADAY **

[June 5, 9.50AM,

Gressenheller University,

Library, First Floor]

"Why are we examining this big place, Miles Edgeworth?" asked Franziska, raising one brow.

"Because Wright had decided to investigate the cafeteria," Edgeworth replied with a shrug, "After all, there's three of us here, and I suppose that we can make use of the number of us to search for the bomb in this room,"

"But Mr. Edgeworth, are you sure that the three of us here can finish searching for the bomb within the time limit?" added Kay, still looking rather dazed.

"I suppose we can," he simply stated, smirking as he tapped on to his temple.

Edgeworth then showed them the floor plan that was mounted on the wall. According to the floor plan, the library is divided into three sections - fiction, non-fiction and miscellanous. Altogether, they get a fair share for their investigations.

"I'll take the fiction section!" Kay began, pointing at the left part of the plan, "There's a lot of interesting novels out there!"

"Kay, we're not here to borrow some books," Edgeworth nudged her,"I've got more collection of novels at home written by best-selling writers,"

"Perhaps I'll take the non-fiction section," Franziska continued, "There's something fishy out there,"

"Then that leaves me over the miscellanous section," Edgeworth added, "Okay, everyone. Let's begin!"

And with that, the three of them split up and began their investigations on their assigned locations at the library.

Edgeworth was walking past the shelves in the miscellanous section of the library. As he walked, he listened carefully to his surroundings to check if there are any signs of a countdown timer.

_I won't rest until I've inspected every suspicious-looking nook and cranny, _he thought.

There were lots of books of different writers were crammed inside the shelves. Confidential files were also crammed into the shelves of that section.

_I guess this section can also be the archive section of the college, _he thought, _Hmm... I suppose there aren't any signs of a bomb in this place._

Meanwhile, on the left side of the library, Kay was walking past the classic novels section. Several titles of books were displayed - Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, A Christmas Carol, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, Anne of Green Gables and so on. All of them were crammed in that shelf.

"Where's this book about Robin Hood?" she mumbled.

As she walked past the shelves full of novels, she came across a book called 'Sherlock Holmes'. She then took the book and began to flip across the pages.

On the other hand, at the non-fiction section, Franziska was walking past the shelf full of encyclopedia. There were lots of encyclopedia that was stored, but there was this one that caught her eye - The Encyclopedia of Flowers. She then took the book out and began to flip through the pages.

_I never thought I came across a book about flowers,_ she thought with a smirk as she flipped through the pages.

*AHEM* a voice boomed.

She was startled and closed back the book, putting it back in place. After placing the book back, she then shifted her eyes to the right of her.

It was Edgeworth.

"So this is the 'fishy' part of this section?" he began, smiling.

"I-it's not like that, Miles!" she stammered as her face turned red.

"It's okay," Edgeworth replied, "I knew that you were actually looking for *CRACK* iiIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!"

"Don't *CRACK* tell *CRACK* anyone about this, okay?" Franziska continued as she lashed her whip onto him.

"O-okay!"

** SESSION: EMMY ALTAVA AND CLIVE DOVE **

[June 5, 9.50 AM,

Gressenheller University,

2nd Floor]

Emmy, Clive and Barton climbed up the staircase that led them to the second floor. Clive felt a chill down the spine as one of the rooms in that floor was the scene of the accident that took his parents' lives eleven years ago.

"Why are you shuddering all of a sudden, Clive?" Emmy asked as she pat her hand on his shoulder.

"Uhh... Umm... Nothing," he stammered.

The three of them continued to climb up the stairs until they reached the second floor.

When they reached the top floor, Emmy began to look around her surroundings. It was very silent. No signs of anyone in the hallways, let alone inside the rooms.

But suddenly, she heard a rather curious ticking sound. It was very subtle, but Emmy could still heard it.

"Did you hear any ticking, boys?" she asked as she placed her hand next to her ear.

Clive and Barton stopped and listened carefully. Indeed, they did. They heard the ticking sound.

"I think it came from the right side of the hallways, ma'am," Barton replied, pointing to the right.

"Let's hurry!" Emmy continued, and with that, she ran along the hallway to the source of the sound, whilst the two men followed suit.

When they arrived at the end of the right section of the hallway, they found a door. It wasn't an ordinary door. It was sealed with a police line tape that read 'POLICE LINE - STRICTLY OFF LIMITS' and an X-mark that was painted red.

Clive gasped. He realised that the door was the place where the incident happened. The incident where some scientists were attempting to perform a rather impossible experiment. Unfortunately, when they were about to perform it, the prototype for the experiment exploded and claimed many lives, and Clive's parents were involved.

"Umm... I think I shall pass from this point," Clive began.

Emmy turned around to Clive and approached him. She then began to pat on his shoulder again.

"What's wrong with you, Clive?" she asked.

"Umm... this place brings me nightmares, Emmy," he replied as he looked down, "That incident eleven years ago..."

"Hmm... Yes, and what about the incident eleven years ago?"

Clive remained silent. He took off his cap and looked sad. Suddenly, his eyes becomes teary and he started to sob silently. Tears began to drop on to the floor.

"That incident claimed my parents' lives," he finally replied, sobbing.

Clive then began to embrace her and buried his face in her shoulder. He wasn't the type to cry, but he's naturally a soft crier and shed a 23-year old guy's tears.

"There, there," Emmy began as she reassured him by patting on his back.

As she stood there calming her partner down, Barton remained still. He was about to cry, but he held the feelings and tried to remain professional while he was on duty.

"Umm... Barton," Emmy called him, "You go on first. I'll come along after we're done here,"

"Roger that, ma'am," the plump constable saluted, then walked into the sealed door.

Barton then picked the knob and turned it. He pushed the door and it made a long creaking sound, then went inside, leaving the door open.

When he went inside, Barton found himself in a rather desolated room. Leftovers of the explosion was still preserved, but the rubbles of the broken ceiling, windows and the wall was cleaned up. A chalk outline of one of the victims were still drawn on to the floor. Cobwebs had covered the corners of the wall, and the furnitures in the room were covered with dust.

He then stopped by as something caught his eye. It was a broken strange device.

The ticking sound that was once barely heard was now louder. Barton felt that the sound came from the machine, so he began to examine the broken machine carefully.

While he was examining, Emmy walked into the room and stopped midway. There, she found Barton doing his job.

"Found the bomb, constable?" she asked, putting her left hand on her hips.

"I guess it's probably somewhere in this thing, ma'am," Barton replied, giving a salute at her.

"Leave it to me next," she continued, then approached to the machine.

Emmy then began to dissemble the parts of the machine. It wasn't that hard because the bolts were already loosened, giving them a hint that someone else had touched the machine before they did. After dissembling the machine's parts, she found something rather interesting inside the machine.

It was just as they expected - A time bomb.

"What the heck..." she muttered.

Emmy then turned to Barton. The constable, who knew what to do next, nodded, and ran outside to report their findings to the inspector. As Barton left, Clive went inside.

"So, did you find the bomb?" Clive, who now regained his composure, asked.

"Yep," she simply replied.

**|| INVESTIGATION COMPLETE ||**

** [INVESTIGATION MODE TURNED OFF, POV MODE MACHINE TURNED ON] **

[June 5, 10.40 AM,

Gressenheller University,

Second Floor]

"WHAT?!" Maya exclaimed, "They found the bomb already?!"

"Well, that's what they said," Phoenix replied, giving a shrug, "After all, what's with all those bomb defusal squad doing here?"

"Thank goodness you found the bomb at a quicker rate, Emmy," Edgeworth complimented her.

"Well, it was just by deductive reasoning, Edgeworth," she replied, scratching the back of her ear.

"At least, we stopped the bomb from blowing up the scene again," Kay added, folding her arms.

As they were having their idle chit-chat, Chelmey went out from the room and approached to them.

"I see now," he began, "You guys are really a bunch of reliable volunteers,"

"Umm.. it's not like that, Inspector," Phoenix argued, "Anyway, we're here to hunt down a drug trafficker who hailed from America. Got any leads of him, Inspector?"

"Drug trafficker, eh?" Chelmey repeated, "Hmm... I supposed I'll check the files for that,"

"We're looking for the Dark Alley, a renowned drug syndicate and also rumored to kidnap street children to become their subordinates," the spiky-haired lawyer continued.

"Hmm... I'll keep that in mind for that," the inspector nodded, "By the way, thanks for the cooperation, Mr. Wright,"

"No problem, Inspector," Phoenix replied.

Now that the bomb was defused, their next step is to hunt down the Dark Alley in London. Where are they now? Where are they hiding? That remains a mystery for them.

[BOMB ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD]

END OF CHAPTER

**Author's note: Phew, that's a long story for this one. I'm terribly sorry for making you guys waiting. School's been preoccupying me, and I've got assessments to come next month. But fear not! I'll still continue writing for the next chapter. Just stay tuned.**

**Also, don't forget to review! Over and out.**


	7. Chapter 6

Turnabout Intersection

A Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney fanfiction

by Ren

**Okay, here we go! This chapter is going to be a bit intense but we'll keep it quick and short. No, not a suggestive scene or what. We're going to have a blockbuster movie-like action. Explosions, city chases and all those things.**

**Also, in this chapter, there's a part where Kay reveals a new gadget. The gadget works like the 3D manuever gear from Attack on Titan, but I feel kinda strange when I was about to describe how it works.**

**As usual, here we go with the BGM. Also don't forget to review.**

**SCENE 1 (Cafe):  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Unwound Future] More London Streets - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] Rumble! - Tomohito Nishiura**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: London City Chase<p>

* * *

><p># INVENTORY INFORMATION #-<p>

::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::

-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]  
>-Magatama [one of my possessions]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-Bomb [discovered at the crime scene by Const. Barton]<p>

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::

-Prosecutors' badge [one of my possessions, as well as Franziska's]  
>-Franziska's whip [belongs to Franziska]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-Bomb [discovered at the crime scene by Const. Barton]<p>

HINT COINS COUNT: 10  
>PICARATS: 0099<p>

####

[June 5, 11.00 AM,

Country Cafe, London]

Layton, Phoenix and the rest of the group were having a break at a cafe near Emmy's office. After all, they haven't eaten anything much since breakfast.

"I don't drink coffee, Emmy," Edgeworth began as he looked at the menu, "It doesn't suit my taste,"  
>"Coffee makes me rushed to hints," Layton added.<br>"Huh?" Maya suddenly raised one brow, "Rushed to hints?"  
>"That means the professor will rush to looking for hints, just as he said," Luke explained.<p>

As they were having a lively conversation, a waiter came onto their seats, holding a notebook with a pen stuck on to the binder.

"Good day, customers," the waiter greeted, "May I have your orders?"  
>"I'd like a cup of mocha latte, please," Franziska began.<br>"I'd like some chocolate shake with Oreo as its topping and a chicken burger, please," Maya added.

The others also ordered some foods and drinks for their break. After finish jotting down the list of orders, the waiter walked away and went into the cafe building.

"So, what're we going to do after this?" asked Luke as he put down the menu on the desk.  
>"We're going to the Scotland Yard to fetch some files regarding our case," Layton replied, "Inspector Chelmey told us that he's going to dig into the archive to see if they have one,"<br>"If so, then these files seemed important, right, Phoenix?" Emmy commented, then shifted her eyes to Phoenix.  
>"Umm... yeah, I think so," Phoenix simply replied.<br>"That could be one of our important ammunition, Wright, so please take this seriously," said Edgeworth as he nudged onto him.  
>"I am taking it seriously, Edgeworth," Phoenix retorted.<p>

While Phoenix and Edgeworth were busy with their idle chatter, Emmy took out her laptop from her bag and began to boot on it. She then took her camera and took out a memory card from the camera, then inserted it into one of the slots in the laptop.

"Didn't know that you're bringing one, Emmy," Luke began as he approached her.  
>"Well, as a reporter and a cameraman, a laptop is always handy, especially when travelling," she replied, "You don't know when to get a big scoop, right, Clive?" then nudged her co-worker.<br>"Uh, uh... yeah," Clive replied in a nervous manner.  
>"What did you get recently from those photos?" asked Franziska.<br>"Evidence," Emmy stated as she worked on her laptop, "and big scoop,"  
>"That's gonna' be useful for the trial later," Phoenix suddenly bumped in,"It's going to be a vital piece of ammunition,"<br>"That's a good idea!" Emmy agreed, "I'm totally flattered, guys,"  
>"No need to be flattered, Emmy," Edgeworth replied, "It's a part of us, the lawyers' thing,"<p>

**|| POV MODE : EMMY ALTAVA ||**

**Ahh, I'm kinda' flattered today! I'm glad that my job as a reporter and a cameraman worth an evidence for the lawyers. Anyway, speaking of which, I managed to get some photos of evidence regarding what happened in the last few days. So, I think keeping them in the Court Record and the Organizer worth an ammunition for them.**

***EMMY'S PHOTOS ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD AND ORGANIZER***

**|| POV MODE ENDS ||**

####

"KA-BOOM!" an explosion suddenly blasted the building next to the cafe.

Everyone who happened to be in the area were startled and turned to the source of the explosion.

"What the heck was that?" asked Emmy as she turned away from her laptop.

Suddenly, a group of men came out of the building, carrying a sack full of cash and headed to the car that was parked in front of the building. From just looking, they can tell that there was a bank robbery. The robbers then started the car engine and went away.

"Dang, I gotta get after 'em," Emmy continued, then packed her stuff quickly and pulled Clive along.  
>"H-hey, Emmy!" Clive stammered.<p>

Emmy rushed onto her bright yellow scooter, which was parked in front of the office where she worked, situated just at the opposite side of the cafe. She then put on her helmet and started the engines, then she went away, following the thieves.

"A petty thief?" Kay began, "Hold on, Ms. Altava, wait!"

As Kay was about to chase after her, Edgeworth stopped her.

"HOLD IT!"

Kay then stopped and turned to see Edgeworth holding her right hand.

"You're not thinking about running after them all over London, right?" he asked with a stern look on his face and a glaring eyes.  
>"But Mr. Edgeworth..." Kay argued.<br>"No buts," he simply stated, "Are you seriously going to chase after the thief in this very big metropolis?"  
>"Sure am," she replied with confidence as she let go of his hand, "I've got some neat gear here,"<p>

Edgeworth, still not impressed watched her as she rummaged through her waistbag. She then took out a stange-looking gear - a rod with a triple hook at the top end of the rod.

"This is a manuevering gear," she explained, "With this, I can be like Spiderman, flinging strings all over while jumping at tall buildings. I can even cover some distances quickly so it's an A-OK for me,"  
>"Where did you get this flimsy gadget?" he asked.<br>"Duh, I bought it at this one cool spy gear shop like around two days ago," she replied with a cocky look on her face, "I haven't tried it on yet so why not give it a try now?"  
>"Whatever," he let out a sigh.<p>

The moment Kay launched the manuever gear and ran after Emmy, Franziska suddenly grabbed Edgeworth's arm and called for a taxi, which was coincidentally at the scene of the incident.

"Taxi!" she exclaimed at the taxi car.

Franziska and Edgeworth then went into the car; She took a seat next to the driver's while Edgeworth sat in the back seat.

"Follow that ninja girl, now!" she ordered, then whipped the taxi driver.  
>"Y-yes, ma'am," the taxi driver replied, then floored the taxi down and went to follow Kay's trails.<p>

Meanwhile, Layton, Phoenix and the kids were left behind the moment the other half of the group left for the thief. Before the taxi was about to leave, Phoenix went after the taxi to call Edgeworth, but it was no avail.

"Darn it!" Phoenix pouted, "What are we gonna' do, Professor?"

The professor remained silent. He was planning to go after them, but they still have to wait for their coffee break orders to be served. He then stopped and thought for a while.

_I suppose that I'll start the car engine now before the waiter came out with our orders, _he thought.

"Alright, we'll go after them," the professor finally replied, then walked towards the Laytonmobile.

The professor went into the Laytonmobile and started the engines. After the engines were turned on, he opened the driver's side window and ordered them to get in.

"Hurry up, let's go," he ordered.

Phoenix, Luke, Maya and Flora nodded and ran towards the car and then went inside of it. Layton then drove forward then stopped by the cafe's frontyard.

The waiter who took their orders then came out with their orders, but the moment he went outside, there was no one except for the Laytonmobile that was parked in front of the cafe.

Layton then poked his head out of the car and informed the waiter.

"Make it a take-away, sir, and we'll pick it up after we're done with this problem," Layton informed him, then closed the windows and went away.

####

[June 5, 11.20AM,

Downtown London]

Emmy's scooter was speeding down the streets of London. Her eyes were fixed on to the car that was in front of her, and her expression was rather like a predator chasing after its prey.

Meanwhile, Clive, who was sitting at the back of her, put his arms on Emmy's waist. But as he gripped onto her, he was also holding onto his cap. It was a rare thing for a man his age to be the passenger of a bike, but since Clive has no license to drive or ride a motorbike, he ended up becoming a passenger of a lady's scooter.

"Emmy, are you sure we won't be fined for speeding?" Clive asked.  
>"I'd rather be fined a few pounds than I lose my prey who disturbed our neighbourhood," she replied sternly.<p>

The car in front of them suddenly skidded as it came across a blind turn, that Emmy also had to apply brakes onto her scooter. Clive then took off his cap and held it tight as he put his arms on Emmy's waist.

Meanwhile, Kay was swinging from building to building with her manuever gear as she tried to run after Emmy. Every time she jumped off from a building, she tossed the hook of the manuever gear and snag it onto the other building's top.

"Yeaaaaaahhhhh!" she shouted as she swinged across the streets, ignoring the crowds that were watching her actions, "This feels great! I feel like I'm a Survey Corps member from Attack on Titan, or Spiderman!"

She then made a stop on a building, to take a brief break. As she wiped the sweat that beaded on her head, she saw a taxi car with two familiar figures inside it and froze.

"Is that... Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma?" she asked to herself, "What are they doing together?"

The frozen spell broke out and Kay continued to go after Emmy. But this time, she's also going after the taxi that the two prosecutors were riding in.

Meanwhile, in the taxi, Franziska whipped the driver as he drove too slow. Edgeworth gave a mental facepalm as she lashed her whip onto the poor driver. Trying to ignore her, he then moved to the left side of the back passenger's seat and took a glance at the window.

As he lazily trying to ignore Franziska, he saw Kay jumping off from a building and did her acrobatic actions as she followed the taxi car.

_K-Kay?! _he thought, _What the heck is she doing?! Is she still dreaming about her fantasy that humans can fly?_

Edgeworth then decided to ignore Kay as well, so he shifted his eyes back on to the front.

####

On the other hand, Layton and the rest of them was still left behind - they were only at the beginning of the track while the others had almost tracked Emmy and the robbers.

"Professor, can't you drive a bit faster?" asked Maya as she popped out from the back, grabbing the professor's seat's headrest.  
>"I'd rather not getting a speeding fine," Layton replied, lowering the brim of his top hat.<br>"Hurry up, professor!" Phoenix forced him, "We're totally left behind!"

Phoenix then shoved the professor's legs and sat onto his lap, then floored the foot-pads. The professor continued to steer the Laytonmobile, while turning his head away from Phoenix's back. Both of them ended up taking control of the car's movements, resulting the Laytonmobile to skid and turn as they steered and floored haphazardly.

"Mr. Wright, are you sure that you can drive?" asked Luke in a dizzy look as his head spin around just like the Laytonmobile was currently doing.  
>"Whoaaa!" Maya cried, "Nick, you don't have a driving license, so get outta' the professor's lap,"<br>"Oh no, I feel dizzy right now," Flora uttered, then began to pass out.

The Laytonmobile continued to move in a zig-zag pattern as it goes down the streets, crashing any items that went past its side. The crowd who happened to be walking down the pavements on both sides ran away everytime the car goes too close to it.

"Mr. Wright, I demand you to get back to your seat!" Layton ordered in a rather stern look, shoving off Phoenix from his lap.

After shoving the lawyer in the blue suit back to his seat, Layton then regained his composure and placed his feet next to the pads. He then floored one of the pads then continued to steer the car properly. Soon, the car began to move in a usual state.

####

Meanwhile, Emmy was still after the robbers who were right in front of them, but she decided not to tailgate them. As she steered her scooter, she took out her left arm and began to touch her back.

"Clive, get my phone from my waistbag," she instructed, pointing at the bag that was clipped onto her belt.  
>"Okay," Clive agreed, then he took out an arm and opened the bag up to take her phone.<br>"Contact the Scotland Yard," she continued, "I have their contacts, so no worries, pal,"

Clive nodded then started to play around with her phone. As he browsed through the menu, he found the contacts and started to call the cops.

As they were running down the streets, Kay and the taxi was already at the back of them, and this will ease things out.

"Ahh, there's Ms. Altava, Mr. Clive, Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma," she began as she ran across the roof of a building, "With the five of us here, now it won't be hard to catch our prey," then let out a smirk before she leap off the building.

Meanwhile, the taxi continued to tail Emmy as it goes down the streets. Franziska was ready with her tugged whip, while Edgeworth popped his head from the backseat, taking a closer look at the prey in front of Emmy's scooter.

"We're gonna' get those foolishly foolish thieves right here, right now," Franziska began.  
>"I hope so," Edgeworth replied, letting out a smirk while tapping on his temple.<p>

While the three of them were tailing after the robbers, one of them opened the car window and held a bomb right before it reached another blind turn. The moment they made a blind turn going to the right, he tossed the bomb before Emmy can approach the car.

"Watch out, Ms. Altava!" Kay shouted.

Emmy didn't notice that they were throwing a bomb, but it was too late. The bomb landed on the ground and exploded, right in front of her eyes.

As the bomb exploded, Emmy made a sudden brake and skidded down the road. The taxi car also made a sudden brake, causing it to stop in front of the blind turn.

"I'll go after them for you guys!" Kay continued, then leapt off the building where she was and swinged her manuever gear.

**|| POV MODE: KAY FARADAY ||**

**Gaaaaaaaahhhh! Why did that petty thief throw a bomb at us?! We're almost to get their horses up, but then it all screwed up. Sheesh...**

**I'm gonna get them before they even know!**

**|| POV MODE SWITCH TO: MILES EDGEWORTH ||**

**What the heck was that?! That crook suddenly tossed a bomb at Emmy and ran away just like that? I was hoping that the two reporters are fine.**

**|| POV MODE SWITCH TO: FRANZISKA VON KARMA ||**

**What the heck is going on?! That foolish fool just threw a foolishly foolish bomb then ran away. Curses, we're almost getting to the bottom of them, but it looks like our plan was screwed up by those fools. I was hoping that Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright came ASAP and the two reporters are okay.**

**|| POV MODE ENDS ||**

####

# To be continued

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Another cliffhanger, yes. I just wanna' stick to the car city chase part, so there's no point going further. The continuation will be on the next chapter so stay tuned.<strong>

**Okay, that's all, folks. Over and out.**


	8. Chapter 7

Turnabout Intersection

A Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney fanfiction

by Ren

**A/N: No comments for this one, but this chapter will go a bit of some trouble by the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review after reading this chapter!**

**As usual, the BGM for each chapter:**

**SCENE 1:  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Ichijou Mikumo ~ The Great Truth Thief - Noriyuki Iwadare**

**SCENE 2:  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] Rumble! - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva] Escape! ~ Professor Layton's Theme - Tomohito Nishiura**

**SCENE 3:  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva] Remi's Efforts ~ Remi's Theme - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box] A Disquieting Atmosphere - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**[OST DANGAN RONPA] Beautiful Dead - Masafumi Takada**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Cornered by Trouble<p>

* * *

><p># INVENTORY INFORMATION #-<p>

::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::

-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]  
>-Magatama [one of my possessions]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-Bomb [discovered at the crime scene by Const. Barton]<p>

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::

-Prosecutors' badge [one of my possessions, as well as Franziska's]  
>-Franziska's whip [belongs to Franziska]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-Bomb [discovered at the crime scene by Const. Barton]<p>

HINT COINS COUNT: 10  
>PICARATS: 0099<p>

####

[June 5, 11.40AM,  
>Downtown London]<p>

"Excuse me, sir. Could you please stop the car for a second?" asked Edgeworth as he popped his head from the back to get a closer look at the front.  
>"Right away, sir," the taxi driver agreed, and with that, he swerved the car to the left side of the road and stopped.<p>

Edgeworth and Franziska got out off the taxi and ran over to the location of the explosion.

Smoke started to fade away as they arrived at the scene, revealing the remains of the explosion, as well as Emmy and Clive, who fell off from the scooter.

"Emmy! Clive!" Edgeworth shouted, "You okay?"

Emmy got up and regained her composure as she rubbed her head. Clive also regained consciousness and put on his hat.

"Yep, I'm fine, don't worry," she replied calmly with a grin, "I just nearly ripped my boots, y'know?"

Emmy pointed at the soles of her boots. It was hot, due to the strong frictional force applied to it when she skidded to avoid the bomb.

"I just bumped my head, nothing worse," Clive added, rubbing on to his head.  
>"You know how foolishly foolish you are, Clive Dove?!" Franziska retorted as she tugged on to her whip.<br>"It's okay, Franziska," Edgeworth reassured, "At least they're not badly hurt, and that's fine,"

Before long, the Laytonmobile arrived at the scene. Layton, Phoenix and the kids got out of the car and rushed to them.

"What's going on?" asked Phoenix.  
>"Those goons threw a grenade all of a sudden," Edgeworth explained, "And they got away, but Kay is now pursuing after them,"<br>"Blast it!" Luke snapped as he stomped his foot onto the ground, "We almost got 'em,"

####

Meanwhile, Kay was running above the roof of a building towards the car. The goons did not notice that they were being trailed by her.

"I know!" she began, snapping her fingers as she ran, "What if I line a hook onto the car body?"

It sounds rather like a crazy idea, but Kay didn't care. Whatever happens, Kay would do anything to bring them to justice.

She then put her hands up and flinged the manuever gear's hook to the top of the car. The hook then snagged onto the top, which made Kay jumped off from the building as she gripped onto the gear while it pulls back to a shorter length.

While all those shenanigans happen, one of the goons began to feel that they were being attacked. One of them heard the sound of a hook being snagged onto the top of the car.

"What was that?" asked the one who was driving.  
>"Dunno," the one at the back replied.<p>

The goon who sat at the back seat then looked up, and saw a girl being pulled towards the car while gripping on to the nylon rope.

"Looks like someone fished our car off, pal," he replied.  
>"Oh, shoot," the driver interjected.<p>

The goon who was driving the car then began to speed up the car as he pressed one of the pads of the car. The car then began to accelerate to leave a trail of elastic nylon rope being gripped by the girl.

The goons' car suddenly accelerated as Kay gripped onto the manuever gear, causing it to extend to a longer length and dropped her onto the road. Kay landed with her feet and continued to grip onto the gear as the hook at the end of the gear snagged onto the car roof.

As the car accelerated, Kay continued to hold onto the grip and the friction that was acting on her boots. It was difficult to go 'water ski mode' while doing it overland as it could rip her boots apart, so she took out another manuever gear and flinged the hook to the roof top of the car so that she can lift herself up with the accelerating speed of the car.

"Thrust... Lift... Drag..." she muttered as she slowly drifted into the air while holding on to the gear as the car sped up, "Weight!"

By the time she shouted 'Weight', the two gears pulled her back and she landed at the top of the car boot.

"Gotcha!" she muttered, then gave a smirk.

####

The group decided to get into the Laytonmobile, but unfortunately, they had to squeeze inside the small red car.

Emmy's scooter was put on top of the car's roof because Emmy still hurt her feet, so she couldn't ride on her scooter.

When they all got inside, those who were short or light-weighted had to sit on their partner's lap, excluding Layton. Maya had to sit on Phoenix's lap, while Luke had to sit on Flora's lap. Clive had to sit on Emmy's lap, and so does Franziska, who sat on Edgeworth's lap.

"I can't believe I had to sit on your lap, Miles Edgeworth," Franziska began, fumed.  
>"Perhaps that was the only better method to squeeze into this cramped, little car, was it?" Edgeworth asked back, "I mean, If I were the one to sit on yours, don't you think that'll give you more pain?"<br>"I think it's rather unusual to have a guy sit on a girl's lap, perchance?" Emmy added.  
>"But I'm lighter than you, Emmy," Clive argued, "Remember the last time we checked our weight?"<br>"Yeah, yeah, I know that," she replied, "But still,"  
>"That's enough chattering, everyone," Layton interrupted, "We still got more things to worry about aside from that,"<br>"You should be grateful that we all are included in this ride," Phoenix added, "Look at Maya. She doesn't even complain about sitting on my lap!"  
>"That's Maya Fey for you, Phoenix Wright," Franziska snapped.<p>

The group continued to argue about their seating as Layton continued to chase after Kay, as well as the goons.

"Darn, kids," Layton sighed.

####

[June 5, 11.57 AM,  
>Near the London Bridge]<p>

The Big Ben's clock stroke three minutes to noon. In no time, the London Bridge will be raised as a ship was approaching towards the bridge down the Thames River.

When Kay noticed that the ship was coming towards the bridge, she suddenly came up with an idea. Again, it was another one of her crazy ideas, but she hoped that it worked.

_"I'm gonna get to the bridge before it is raised,"_ she thought.

Kay then released the hook of the manuever gears from the car body, then flinged it on to the air. The hook then was lashed on to the front tower of the bridge. She then took a grip then swung across the streets and over the bridge, releasing it high in the sky before then it lashed onto the other side tower of the bridge.

Before long she reached the other side of the bridge, the goons' car then zoomed across the bridge and continued to speed up down the road. As Kay stood above the tower, watching the car going away, she then realized where they are heading to.

"Hmm... I smell a dead end," she thought.

####

The Laytonmobile was still left behind, but they were almost close to go after Kay. The group had arrived at the streets near the Buckingham Palace when suddenly...

*DING! DONG!*

The clock at the Big Ben stroke noon, and before long, the bridge was raised up high.

"Dammit!" Phoenix muttered, "We're too late,"  
>"No, we're not," Layton objected.<p>

Layton suddenly pushed one of the pads with his foot, then the car suddenly accelerated as it went down the road.

"Are you crazy?!" Franziska exclaimed, "This is suicide!"  
>"No!" Layton argued, "I have another plan,"<br>"This is insane, professor!" Edgeworth added.

As the Laytonmobile approached the edge of the first part of the bridge, the car speed up above the limit.

"Please, professor," Luke pleaded, "You have to stop this,"

The professor continued to ignore them and continued to move on. When they reached the end of the bridge, the car leapt off the edge and made a jump.

The passengers started to scream in fear as they clinged onto each other. Phoenix and Maya clutched onto each other while screaming, Luke and Flora cried out in fear. Edgeworth let out a manly scream due to his acrophobia, while Franziska grabbed his shoulder and hid her face under his chest. On the other hand, Emmy and Clive were clutching onto the professor's headrest while letting out a scream.

Layton, looking calm an collected as always then pushed the red button in which he once used during his last adventure. The button was an extra feature made by his nemesis, Don Paolo.

Before the car landed onto the ground, the Laytonmobile suddenly lifted off. The car suddenly grew out its mechanical wings, as well as the propeller on its back. There's only one feature that was missing - it was the roof. Due to the weight applied by Emmy's scooter, it cannot be opened. But at least, the flight ability reduces the impact of destruction to the car.

When the screaming subsided, Phoenix opened up his eyes. He found out that they were flying.

"W-we're flying?!" Phoenix exclaimed.  
>"That's preposterous!" Edgeworth objected. But when he looked down from the car window, he realised that it wasn't a dream.<p>

The Laytonmobile suddenly dashed and went after the goons. But before long, they were flying past Kay.

"Is that, the professor?" she asked herself, "Oh well, better go after them as well,"

As the Laytonmobile flew away, Kay then pursued after it and follow the leads of the goons.

####

[June 5, 12.10PM,  
>Downtown London]<p>

Ten minutes have passed since the clock stroke noon. The goons continued to drive on its way. But somehow, the car began to slow down unexpectedly.

"Ugh, drat!" the goon who was driving the car spat, "We're running out of fuel!"

The goons stopped the car at the left side of the pavement and abandoned the car, and with that, they made a pace down the narrow alley nearby.

Meanwhile, the Laytonmobile was flying above the city at a normal speed while they were looking after the thieves. Kay was leaping off from building to building, tirelessly searching for them as well.

Maya was lazily gazing at the breathtaking scenery of London. She then yawned and looked below. As she took a glance at the ground, she noticed some suspicious-looking figures walking down a narrow alley. She also spot the car that the goons used, which was left out at the pavement down the streets.

"Nick..." she called Phoenix, "I guess I found 'em,"  
>"Huh?"<br>"I found the goons!" she suddenly bursted out, "They're walking in an alley down there!"

Maya showed Nick the location of the goons' whereabouts. Phoenix then nodded then ordered the professor to land on a nearby place. But before that, Phoenix spotted Kay approaching the alley. He then called her out so that she noticed him.

"Kay!" Phoenix shouted.

Kay responded and looked up to see Phoenix waving at her. Phoenix instructed her to run to the dead end of the alley.

"Find the dead end of the alley!" he ordered.  
>"Roger that!" Kay agreed, then gave a thumbs-up.<p>

The instant she received orders from Phoenix, she then began to sprint across the building roofs. Whenever she reached the edge of the building, she simply jumped off from it and kept on running.

####

Meanwhile, the goons has ran into the depths of the alley, and they finally reached the dead end. It was a long walk from the opening of the alley, so they stopped running and gasped for breath.

"Ahh, finally, we're safe," the first goon, who had a tall build, and his face covered with scars and stubbles began.  
>"At least those meddling kids won't find us here, and we're all set," the other goon, who was shorter than his partner and rather plump replied, "We're going to hand this cash to the boss!"<br>"I bet those minions from the Dark Alley will come and pick the cash up," the taller goon added.  
>"But unfortunately, not this instant," a mysterious voice boomed.<p>

The two goons were surprised. No one happened to be around there besides them, they thought. Unfortunately, their expectation was least than expected.

"Yoohoo! Over here!" the voice, who belonged to Kay, shouted.

The goons then looked up and saw her shouting at them. Kay then jumped off from the building and landed on top of the crates that was resting by the dead end wall.

"Dead end for you, boys!" she continued.

Her sayings had fallen onto deaf ears. There was a brief moment of silence until suddenly, the goons bursted into laughter.

"Hahaha!" the taller goon laughed, "How can you even stop us when you're on your own, missy?"  
>"Nope, there's more than just her," another mysterious voice boomed.<p>

The goons then turned around, and saw more figures coming towards them. It was Phoenix Wright, the ace lawyer, as well as the ace professor, Hershel Layton, as well as their friends who were on their side.

"You're not gonna' get away from us," Phoenix began, pointing out his index finger at them, "We're gonna' arrest you peeps!"  
>"There is a defense attorney and two prosecutors here, plus a bunch of citizens who witnessed the crime that you guys did!" Luke added, "You've got no way out!"<p>

But somehow, no matter what they say, they all fallen onto deaf ears. It looks like giving them a simple arrest order wasn't enough for them.

"Do you think so?" the shorter goon asked, smirking all of a sudden.  
>"Huh?!" Phoenix gasped, "What do you mean?"<p>

The shorter goon then blew a whistle, and suddenly, a group of mobsters came out of nowhere and surrounded them. The number of mobsters were estimated to be below 30, but more than 10.

"Urk..." Phoenix suddenly began to sweat, "We're outnumbered,"  
>"Gentlemen, if you think this is your way to get rid of us, than it's WRONG!" Emmy said, then suddenly charged at one of the mobsters.<br>"Emmy, hold it!" Edgeworth interrupted, but it was no avail.

Emmy then began to throw a punch at one of the mobsters. Clive then helped her as well, but he didn't fight them. He simply dodged their attacks and lured them to Emmy.

The other mobsters also attacked the rest of them. Both Edgeworth and Franziska were also attacked, but Edgeworth simply threw a punch and spinned a kick onto one of them. Franziska threw several lashes of whip lash onto them as well.

Meanwhile, Luke, Maya and Flora hid behind the crates and barrels at the side of the alley, watching the grown ups fighting. On the other land, Phoenix simply dodged some attacks by the goons while Layton picked up a wooden plank and use it to fence the mobsters.

Kay was standing on top of the stacking crates beside Luke, Maya and Flora while trying to aim a perfect target with her boomerang. When she finished aiming, she then threw a boomerang to the mobsters who were attacking the prosecutors.

But unfortunately, the mobster lowered his head down and the boomerang suddenly hit Edgeworth on his chin. Edgeworth then collapsed after being hit by the boomerang.

"Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth!" she shouted.

The other groups were also messed up as well. Before Emmy was about to do her karate chop, she found that her hands were held tight by the mobster who attacked her. The mobster then smacked her back hard, causing her to fall unconscious. Clive was about to attack him as well, but the other mobster stopped him by tripping him above the mobster's leg.

Franziska was about to lash a whip when suddenly, she felt that her whip was held on tight. She then looked back and saw the mobster holding on to her whip. Without further ado, the other mobster then smacked her from the back and she fell unconscious.

When the four of them fell unconscious, the taller goon then approached to the unconscious Franziska and picked her whip up. He found out that it was nothing worth more than just a leather whip, so he threw it away and left, as well as the shorter goon and their gang of mobsters.

Phoenix, Layton and the kids, now exhausted, simply stood there and hopelessly watching their friends being pulled away to the left side of the alley. They now realized that they were no match for the goons.

"Damn it..." Phoenix muttered as he gasped for breath, "They got us,"  
>"It looks like we made a premature assault," Layton stated, lowering the brim of his hat.<br>"Oh no!" Kay exclaimed, "They got Mr. Edgeworth, Ms. von Karma and the reporters!"  
>"Now what're we gonna' do?" asked Luke, looking rather hopeless.<p>

There was a brief moment of silence. They all refused to talk. But later on, sounds of the police siren were heard from the distance.

The group then responded and ran to the opening of the alley. When they exited the alley, they found a group of police cars stopping by the streets where they currently were as well.

Inspector Chelmey went out of the police car, as well as Inspector Grosky and surprisingly, the Interpol Agent, Shi-Long Lang.

"Inspector!" Phoenix began.  
>"Wolfy?!" Kay exclaimed, looking rather surprised to see the Interpol agent working with the Scotland Yard police, "What are you doing here?"<br>"I heard that you lawyers had a deal with some drug-smugglers, right?" asked Lang, then took off his X-framed sunglasses.  
>"Hold on," Inspector Chelmey interrupted, "Where are those prosecutors, as well as those young reporters?"<p>

Phoenix and Layton simply did not reply. They didn't want to explain what happened, but suddenly, Kay bursted out with the explanation.

"I'm sorry, Inspector," Kay replied remorsefully, "The four of them... were... kidnapped by those goons, and those peeps went away,"  
>"What?!" the three of the cops exclaimed.<br>"But don't worry!" she added, "I'll go and look for them, trust me! I'll search all over London until I found them!"

Kay suddenly ran away and started to swing her manuever gear again, hoping to find the unfortunate foursome.

"Kay, wait!" Phoenix shouted, but there was no avail.  
>"Umm... Anyway, we've got the documents that you lawyers seek," Inspector Grosky said, "Here ya' go, Mr. Lawyer,"<p>

Inspector Grosky handed Phoenix the case files that they needed, and kept them in the Court Record.

[EXTRA CASE FILES INFO ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD]

"Well, I guess this means we need to stay here longer," Luke began.  
>"Man, I'm totally exhausted from all those shenanigans since this morning," Maya added, then let out a sigh.<br>"I guess we need to have a break for the rest of the day, and tomorrow, we should start searching for Edgeworth and the others," Phoenix suggested.  
>"Leave all those preliminary searchings to us," Lang replied, "Lang Zi says: Leave all the preys to the wolves,"<br>"What a nice metaphor," Layton commented.  
>"Thank you, Professor," Lang replied back.<p>

####

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, that's longer than usual. Also, lots of Physics terms used here, as well as some movie puns. Next up won't be a continuation, but rather, a prequel leading to chapter 6 and 7, aka the filler/intermission/omake chapter. **

**Well, that's enough for this one. Review time! Over and out.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! An intermission chapter! This one's gonna be a break chapter, where all the characters are having their break after a long day of their case shenanigans. Also, this is a prequel to chapters 5, 6 and 7, but I suggest that you read the previous chapters before moving on to this one.**

**BGM as always. Here ya go:**

**SCENE 1:**

**[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Ayasato Mayoi ~ Gyakuten Sisters' Theme 2001 - Masakazu Sugimori**

**SCENE 2:**

**[OST DANGAN RONPA] Monokuma-sensei's Lessons - Masafumi Takada  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] Rumble! - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva] Adjusting the Phase ~ Pursuit in the Night - Tomohito Nishiura**

**SCENE 3:**

**[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Reminiscence ~ Heartbroken Mayoi - Masakazu Sugimori  
><strong>**[OST DANGAN RONPA] Climax Reasoning - Masafumi Takada**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: INTERMISSION - Fey Attention<p>

* * *

><p>:: TWO DAYS EARLIER... :::<p>

[June 3, 7.00AM,  
>Layton's House]<p>

_Urk... I'm kinda' nervous..., _Maya thought as she looked into the mirror, gazing upon her image, _I think I should hide my identity as a spirit medium and Nick's assistant._

Ever since the group arrived in London, Maya was somehow felt nervous of running into a group of fans since she has been to London with Phoenix last year for a lawyers' convention.

_I need a day away from lawyer fans, _she continued.

It was unusual to see Maya acting nervously, but she didn't want to take the risk. So, she decided to put on a different outfit instead of wearing her usual acolyte outfit.

For this day, Maya decided to put on a lavender-purple T-shirt with a hood on its back and a pair of yellowish-brown shorts. She also put on a pair of white socks and a pair of bluish-purple trainers.

Before she left the bedroom, she rushed on to Phoenix's backpack, which was sitting on the chair by the television. She then rummaged through the back to grab Phoenix's special hood given by Iris earlier this year. After taking the hood, she then put it on her head and zipped back the bag, and left.

As Maya descended down the stairs, Phoenix, who was sitting on the sofa at the living room, shifted his eyes at her. He was sported with a white T-shirt and a pair of navy-blue shorts.

"Morning, Maya," Phoenix greeted her, "Where are you going in that outfit? You look different today,"  
>"Umm... I'm off for a morning walk," she simply replied.<br>"Not something that you would usually do," he commented.  
>"Duh! I also wanna' take a look around London as well, too!" she retorted, "I mean, today I heard Franziska was off for a walk, too!"<p>

Phoenix, who then responded with a shrug, wasn't amused. He then turned back and continued to watch the news.

Maya then went off to the kitchen and saw that the breakfast was already prepared. She then poured a cup of tea for her own and took some crackers to eat. After finishing her quick breakfast, she then walked out of the kitchen and went outside.

As she walked outside, she spotted Edgeworth, who was doing some aerobic exercise. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of black shorts and footwear.

_Wow, Mr. Edgeworth is sure a cool hunk, _she thought, _I didn't know that he did some work-outs too._

Maya noticed at how muscular Edgeworth was. She noticed how visible his pectorals was on his abdomen. His biceps were also visible whenever he bend his arms.

"Good morning, Mr. Edgeworth," she greeted as she approached him.  
>"Ah, good morning too, Maya," Edgeworth replied back, "Where are you going at this time of the day?"<br>"Umm... I'm off for a morning walk,"  
>"I see... Take care then,"<br>"Catch ya' later, Mr. Edgeworth,"

Maya then walked away and waved him a goodbye. As she left the professor's house, she then put on the hood and started to jog down the pavement.

####

[June 3, 7.10AM,  
>Downtown London]<p>

The streets were packed with cars, as well as some pedestrians who were doing their morning shopping or taking a morning walk. Maya took a glance at the streets before she moved on to the other side of the road.

_Wow, there's sure a lot of people going out this morning today, _she thought, _It's weekend, after all._

When the traffic lights turned red, the cars began to stop by the traffic lights, allowing the pedestrians including Maya to cross the road to the other side of the streets.

As she kept on walking, Maya started to jog down the streets past the pack of crowds. It was quite difficult to pass through as she was clutching her hands onto the hood. Eventually, she came across an alley and went through it for a shortcut.

Maya wanted to keep herself away from the crowds as much as possible. As she went down the alley, she then reminisced about what happen during her first visit to London.

:: 1 YEAR EARLIER... ::

It was during early fall. There was a World Lawyer Convention being held in London, so all famous lawyers from around the world were being invited to take part of the con.

Phoenix and Maya were invited to take part for the Lawyer Con, so they were given a free flight ticket just for the con. Edgeworth was supposed to be invited, but he had his own personal affairs to go abroad, so he let Phoenix to represent for him as well during the convention.

When Phoenix and Maya were told about where their booth for the convention was, that's when the commotion began.

A group of fans starting to come to their booths, asking for autographs and take photos with them. There were thousands of fans who came to their booths that when they came back home, they were all exhausted from handling the fans.

Well, that was only a year ago, but still. Maya refused to mind the fans at the moment, after what happened.

Maya just couldn't stop recalling that incident that she didn't even watch her steps at the moment. She ran onto someone and knocked each other down.

When she regained conciousness, she found out that she bumped against a familiar person.

It was Luke.

"Maya!" Luke began, "What're you doing right now?"

Luke, who was sported in a blue T-shirt that has a writing that says 'KEEP CALM AND SOLVE PUZZLES' emblazoned on it and a pair of brown shorts. He wasn't wearing his hat that she almost didn't recognize him.

"And just what're YOU doing here as well?" Maya asked back.  
>"Well, the professor was off for a morning walk, but I wanted to go back home, so yeah, I was on my way back," Luke replied.<br>"I see..."  
>"And why aren't you in your spirit medium outfit?" Luke asked back, "You looked different today,"<br>"I... umm... Y'know, wanna' take a morning walk as well," Maya stammered.

Knowing that, she now realised that she dropped her hood when she bumped onto him. She then picked the hood up and stood up. And that's when that commotion happened again, right here, right now.

The crowd had all their eyes onto Luke and Maya. It gave another bad sign for Maya, so she grabbed Luke's hand and ran away with him to escape from the crowd.

"M-Maya, where are we going?!" asked Luke.  
>"WE'RE GONNA' GET AWAY FROM THOSE CROWDS!" she shouted as she picked up speed to run.<br>"Huh? What's with those people chasing after us?" Luke asked again as he saw the crowds coming after them.  
>"RUN! QUICK!"<p>

The two of them started to run down the streets as the crowd followed them from the back. It wasn't the weekend morning that Maya expected, but that's what was happening today.

####

[June 3, 7.30AM,  
>London Park]<p>

Luke and Maya arrived at the park to stop by for a rest. It was very tiring. Being chased by a crowd of fans at a distance of 2 kilometres. But somehow, when they arrived at the park, the crowds were nowhere to be seen.

"Phew, that was close," Luke began as he wiped the sweat off from his head while gasping for breath.  
>"Boy, today wasn't a good weekend," Maya commented, "I wish I haven't met you today!"<br>"Huh?!" Luke exclaimed, "Why are you blaming me for what happened?"  
>"You're the one who made me drop my hood!" Maya refuted.<br>"I think it's your fault for not watching your steps!" Luke argued.  
>"It's you!"<br>"You!"  
>"You!"<br>"You!"  
>"No, you, Luke!"<br>"HOLD IT!" a voice suddenly boomed.

The two of them stopped quarrelling when another person interrupted them.

It was Layton. Apparently he was taking a morning walk at the park.

"What is going on with you kids?" asked the professor.  
>"We just ran into a commotion, professor," Luke replied remorsefully.<br>"It was an accident, but," Maya replied, but the professor cut her off mid-sentence.  
>"Okay, that's enough," Layton interrupted, "I'll have you know that arguing won't solve a thing. So let's just settle down,"<p>

Maya let out a sigh. She wasn't fully relieved, but she had no choice.

Suddenly, one of the people from the group of crowds then spotted Maya and called the others.

"Hey, look!" he shouted, "The lawyer's assistant is here!"  
>"Uh, oh..." Maya murmured, "I think I should RUN!"<p>

Maya then began to pick up speed and ran away. The crowd was now going panic that she was desperately looking for a place to hide.

"I GOTTA' GET OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!" she shouted.

When the moment she thought that today was going to be totally spoiled, she then found her ticket to escape - a narrow alleyway. She then quickly picked up speed and went to the alley desperately. But before going further into the alley, she then kept an eye on the entrance to make sure no one was looking. When everything was clear, Maya continued to walk down the narrow alley.

####

[June 3, 7.40AM,  
>Downtown London]<p>

Maya had been walking down the alley for almost a few morning. She felt that today wasn't a perfect day to go for a morning walk. Her morning has been spoilt thanks to the commotion that happened just now.

"Gee, I'm never gonna' have a perfect weekend morning today!" she moaned.

She kept on walking until she found a light at the end of the alley. That's where the exit was. Maya continued to walk until she exited the alley.

When she got out of the narrow alley, she now found herself in a wider alley, but somewhat less cramped than before. She was tired after running nonstop from the chase, so she stood by the wall and slumped back, then sat on the ground hopelessly.

Maya took her phone out from the pocket and turned it on. It looks like no one had been calling her since she went out.

"Oh, great. Even Nick doesn't even called or texted me," she complained, "Why?! Why I don't deserve to go for a free stroll today! I wish I could just disappear like my sister!"  
>"What's wrong with you today, Maya Fey?" a mysterious voice boomed, "You look hopeless,"<p>

Maya looked up, and saw another figure walking towards her. The figure was rather feminine. She was sported with a white T-shirt with a teal top that goes all over the sleeves and the collar, with a text that read 'I NEED NO FOOLS' emblazoned on the white parts of the shirt. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a pair of black socks, as well as a pair of black sports shoes with a mixed colours of grey and turquoise. Her hair was rather short, and platinum in colour. The lady looks familiar to her as she came towards Maya.

It was Franziska, of course.

"F-Franziska?!" Maya exclaimed.  
>"What are you doing here exactly, Maya Fey?" asked Franziska, "Need a hand?"<p>

Franziska let out a hand to Maya. She felt that the poor girl looked rather unhappy, so she decided to help her out.

"Come now, take my hand," she continued.

Maya nodded and took her hand. Franziska then led her out and Maya followed her obediently.

"W-where are we going?" asked Maya.

####

[June 3, 7.50AM,  
>Downtown London,<br>Riverside Walkway]

Maya took a sip of a grape flavoured fizzy drink that Franziska bought for her as a treat. On the other hand , the latter bought herself a can of Sprite for a drink. Apparently, they stopped by the riverside park for a walk.

"So, why are you taking me here, Franziska?" asked Maya.  
>"I see that you were having quite a commotion today, so I decided to take you here," Franziska replied as she sipped on her drink, "Apparently, Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth just called me earlier. They told me that you were going for a morning walk,"<br>"But then today's commotion spoiled it," Maya replied, now looking down, "I just want a nice, perfect morning,"

As Maya lowered her head down, tears started to roll down her cheeks. Franziska, who just stood there and watched her cry, remained speechless as she wasn't good at calming a person down.

"Umm... Maya?" Franziska began as she pat on her shoulder, "It's okay,"

Maya continued to sob silently as Franziska tried to reassure her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, so she embraced Franziska and buried her face in her chest.

"There, there," Franziska reassured her, patting Maya's head.

After some time, Maya stopped crying and let herself go out of the warm embrace. She sniveled a bit, but at least the cries had stopped.

Franziska then lowered her body to Maya's height. She then pat her right hand (since she was holding her drink can on her left hand) and began to reassure her properly.

"Listen, Maya," Franziska began, "I know this thing is particularly out of character for you, but believe me. You're a strong girl, right?"  
>"W-what do you mean?" Maya asked as she sniveled.<br>"You've handled a lot of tough tragedies that had befallen you before, right? Like when your sister died a few years ago, and you were being accused for it, or when you lose your mother earlier this year, you still hold your patience above all that matters," Franziska explained as she gave her a kind smile - something that you wouldn't expect from her.  
>"Umm... Well, that was..." Maya continued, but Franziska cut her off mid-sentence.<br>"So, you should remain strong as you are supposed to, okay?" the plantinum-haired girl continued.

Maya nodded and agreed. Franziska then tousled Maya's hair and gave her a friendly pat on her shoulder, since she didn't brought her whip (now that was UNUSUAL for her).

"I think we should be back home now," Franziska began, then took another sip of her drink.  
>"Yep, let's go, Franziska!" Maya replied, now regained her usual composure, and with that, the two girls walked back home while finishing their drinks on the way home.<p>

Meanwhile, without their realisation, someone had been eyeing onto their conversation. There were two men, who happened to hide themselves behind the bushes near the spot where the two girls were standing.

One of the men had a black, spiky hair that goes to the back. He was holding a pair of binoculars. The other man had a charcoal-grey and tidy hair. The other man in question also happened to be good-looking like a prince.

"Yes, professor. We found 'em," the spiky-haired man began. Apparently he was talking to someone on the phone.

The spiky-haired man then hung up the phone and put back to the pocket. The prince-like man then shifted his eyes on to him and asked.

"So, what did the professor say, Wright?" the handsome man asked.  
>"All clear, Edgeworth," the spiky-haired man, who turned out to be Phoenix, replied and gave a thumbs-up.<br>"I see..." the handsome man, who turned out to be Edgeworth, nodded with an agreement, "I suppose all the troubles has been solved, right?"  
>"Yep,"<p>

And with that, Phoenix and Edgeworth went out of the bushes and walked back home. As they walked their way home, the two of them began to think of the aftermath events of today.

_So, what do you think Maya's gonna' say if she knew this?  
><em>_I'm not pretty sure, Wright. But I'm kinda worried about Franziska. I'm afraid of what she'll do to us if she finds out._

####

# END OF CHAPTER

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, that's just the first of the filler chapter. But the next one's gonna' be a real chapter of course.**

**Anyway, I kinda' feel like weird when I was writing about Franziska's reassuring dialogue. Again, this is one of the chapters without the POV Mode. I miss writing POV mode so I need to write one for the next chapter!**

**Okay, that's it for this one. Review time! Over and out.**


	10. Chapter 9

Turnabout Intersection

A Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney fanfiction

by Ren

**A/N: Okay! Another chapter as usual! Lately, I've got the guts to continue the story so why not making use of that to continue the story?**

**Music BGM:**

**Scene 1:  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva] Rules for Survivors ~ Tense Atmosphere - Tomohito Nishiura**

**Scene 2:  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] A Strange Story - Tomohito Nishiura**

**Scene 3:  
><strong>**[OST DANGAN RONPA] Beautiful Dead - Masafumi Takada  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] Foggy Misthallery - Tomohito Nishiura**

**Last but not least, don't forget to review after reading! Your reviews worth a ton!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: 8.00PM<p>

* * *

><p># INVENTORY INFORMATION #<p>

::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::

-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]  
>-Magatama [one of my possessions]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-Bomb [discovered at the crime scene by Const. Barton]<br>-Detailed Case Files [received from Insp. Clamp Grosky]

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::  
>[ORGANIZER DATA UNDETECTED DUE TO THE ABSCENCE OF THE PROSECUTOR'S BADGE]<p>

HINT COINS COUNT: 10

PICARATS: 0099

####

[June 5, 8.00PM,  
>?]<p>

Edgeworth woke up and found himself confined into a dark room. He then looked around and saw that he was not alone. Apparently, Franziska, Emmy and Clive were also kept inside the room, but they were lying down on the floor unconscious.

His hands then felt that the floor was cold, and hard. He then stroked the floor a bit and felt a metallic texture from the floor.

_Where am I? What is this place?_ he thought as he gritted his teeth.

Edgeworth then tried to move his hand, but he felt that his hands were tied up. When he tried to move his feet, he also felt like they were being tied up as well. He then rolled to the wall beside him and hit it. A loud bang was made as he hit himself onto the wall.

_Wait... Am I in a... ship?... _he asked himself again. _No way in hell I am in a ship, right?_

Frustration started to build up inside Edgeworth's head. He felt that he was being abducted, as well as the other three.

_Nggghh... Whatever happened to me just now?... _

**|| POV MODE: MILES EDGEWORTH ||**

**Ugh... Where on earth I am now? I'm totally lost and now I don't even know where I am now. Unfortunately, the POV mode machine cannot detect our thoughts while we are unconscious, so I guess for the time being, Clive, Emmy and Franziska couldn't use the POV mode until they regained consciousness.**

**[USER: EMMY ALTAVA COULD NOT FOUND BECAUSE THEY ARE UNREACHABLE]  
><strong>**[USER: CLIVE DOVE COULD NOT FOUND BECAUSE THEY ARE UNREACHABLE]  
><strong>**[USER: FRANZISKA VON KARMA COULD NOT FOUND BECAUSE THEY ARE UNREACHABLE]**

**|| POV MODE ENDS ||**

####

[Unknown time and date,  
>Unknown location]<p>

Nevis entered his boss' room and shut the door as he entered. Schmidt then spun the chair so that it was facing at Nevis.

"We got some of the meddling kids, sir," Nevis began.  
>"I see... So, where are they, now?" Schmidt asked.<br>"Those goons that I hired from the streets got their minions who just whooped their asses this morning and now I've locked 'em up in the container outside, sir,"  
>"Excellent work, Nevis," Schmidt commented.<br>"So, what's next, boss? Am I going to be paid for this errands?"  
>"Nice try, but you just received your monthly paychecks last month, did'ja? Nope. You'll have to wait as usual,"<br>"Ah, shoot,"  
>"Anyway, you just instruct those goons to keep an eye on those containers and the crates outside. I don't want the public peeps to find out about our hideout, capice?"<br>"Aye, Boss!" Nevis saluted, and with that, he walked away towards the door and left his boss alone.

Meanwhile, back to Nevis' scene, Nevis was walking along the hallway when he came across the two thieves who started the incident this morning. The two of them greeted Nevis as they stopped by him.

"Good evening, sir!" the two of them saluted.  
>"No need that proper greeting, okay?" Nevis rejected, "Alrightey, now then. The boss just told me that you're gonna' keep an eye on the container where those lawyers and reporters were kept. I don't want to hear any excuse that they escape or what not,"<br>"O-okay, sir!" and with that, the two goons walked back outside to perform their errands.

Nevis stood on his spot as he watched the two of them walking away from him. He then started to wonder if the lawyers and the reporters' friends were to ask the cops. But then, something tells him that it wouldn't work.

"Nah, I don't think those cops would ever find this place, let alone the FBI or Interpol," he nonchalantly said.

####

[June 5, 8.00PM,  
>Layton Residence]<p>

Phoenix was lazily lying on the sofa in the middle of the living room, flipping the TV channels using the remote control. Maya, Luke and Flora were sitting at the dining table in the kitchen. On the other hand, Layton was gazing through the window as he waited for Kay, who hasn't return since afternoon.

"It's no use," Phoenix began, "I don't think they'd ever come tonight,"  
>"Oh no, Mr. Wright," Layton replied, "Don't say such pessimistic things,"<br>"But it's true!" Phoenix argued, "I mean, after what had happened just now, I don't think they'd come back tonight, right, Maya?"

Maya simply did not reply. She was staring at the dining table with her head lazily resting on the palm of her right hand.

"I'm sure they'll be back, but not now," Layton suggested.  
>"Whatever," Phoenix simply ignored the professor and shifted his eyes back to the TV.<br>"I wonder when will Kay come back?" asked Luke as he lazily rested his head on the palm of his hand, "She hasn't been back since afternoon,"  
>"Didn't the professor just said that?" Flora asked back.<br>"Well, I'm pretty much running out of words, Flora," Luke replied in a rather unfazed look, "I mean, Mr. Edgeworth, Ms. von Karma, Emmy and Clive were kidnapped, and now, it's just us, Mr. Wright and the professor who escaped unscathed,"  
>"Umm... You're right," Flora agreed as she looked down at the table.<p>

Suddenly, there was a loud knock coming from the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK!*

"Who's there?" asked Phoenix.

Layton approached to the door and fetched the knob. As he opened the door, a familiar figure was standing in front of him.

It was Kay. She looked rather exhausted. After all, she had been gone for a few hours to search for Edgeworth all over London.

"M-Ms. Faraday?" Layton began as Kay collapsed in front of him, but the professor grabbed her arms before she dropped to the floor.  
>"I-I haven't found... Mr. Edgeworth... yet, Professor," Kay replied in a feeble tone.<br>"Oh dear, I guess I'll have to lay you down first," Layton continued, "You looked exhausted,"

The professor lifted her up and carried her to the sofa next to the one where Phoenix was sitting, then placed her there. He also took off his jacket and placed it on top of Kay's body.

"Mr. Wright, go and fetch me a glass of water for her," the professor ordered the lawyer as he knelt down on the floor next to the sofa where Kay sat, caressing her left arm.  
>"O-okay, Professor," Phoenix agreed and nodded, then walked towards the jug of water that was sitting on the sidetable next to the stairs.<p>

Phoenix poured the water onto a glass, which was already prepared on the desk. He then walked back to Layton and gave it to him.

"Now, Ms. Faraday," Layton began as he held the glass of water for Kay, "Here's a glass of water for you,"

Kay then woke up and leaned her back onto the sofa's armrest. She took the glass of water from Layton and drank it. After finishing the glass of water, she returned the glass to Layton and wiped her lips with her hands.

"So, what happened, Ms. Faraday?" asked Layton.  
>"I've been searching all over London," she began as she looked down, "But... I can't find Mr. Edgeworth,"<p>

As Kay explained what happened, Luke, Maya and Flora came out of the kitchen and walked towards the living room.

"Kay?" Luke asked.  
>"You're back?" added Maya.<p>

The three of them approached to them and sat on the sofa next to Kay. Together, they continued to listen to Kay's explanations.

"I guess I'm just a silly petty thief who couldn't find her own assistant," she continued, "What am I if I couldn't find Mr. Edgeworth, let alone those goons who kidnapped them?"  
>"Don't say stuff like that, Kay!" Maya argued, "Today's just not the exact day to find them,"<p>

Kay looked up and glanced at Maya. She just remained silent.

"Yeah, Maya's right!" Luke agreed, "We screwed up a bit during our plan to capture them today,"  
>"Exactly," Layton continued, "It's because of our recklessness that we made a premature assault to those bad guys,"<br>"Don't worry, Kay," Phoenix added, "Agent Lang and the Scotland Yard will help us, okay?"

Kay simply nodded. She forgot that she still had the others to help her, as well as the cops and Interpol.

"Thanks, guys," Kay replied.

####

[June 5, 8.20PM,  
>?]<p>

Edgeworth was still dazed. He still didn't know where he was. The others were still lying down unsconscious. He was the only one who had awakened.

"Where the heck is this?!" he shouted as he slammed himself onto the wall.

The yell that he made caused the others to wake up. First, Emmy was the one who was awakened from the noise.

Her eyes were fluttering to open, then finally she regained consciousness. She then shifted her eyes to Edgeworth and turned her body around to face him.

"Ed-Edgeworth?" she began.  
>"E-Emmy?!" Edgeworth asked back, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you,"<br>"Ah, that's okay, Edgeworth!" Emmy replied back, "I just regained my consciousness when I heard a sudden scream and a metallic slam. Where did that come from?"  
>"W-well, that's m-me," Edgeworth stammered, "I was totally dazed, so I had to slam myself into the wall,"<br>"I hope that didn't break your beautiful straight nose, Miles Edgeworth," a feminine voice replied.  
>"Wow, that's gotta' be painful," a masculine voice replied.<p>

Edgeworth and Emmy were startled that they looked up as they lied onto the floor. It was Clive and Franziska, who had finally regained their consciousness.

"Clive?" Emmy began.  
>"Franziska?" Edgeworth continued.<br>"We woke up right after Emmy regained herself, but we didn't talk as you guys were doing so," Clive explained, "We were listening, by the way,"  
>"Just where are we, anyway?" Franziska added.<br>"Now that is my question as well," Edgeworth continued, "I speculated that we're in a ship,"  
>"But the floor looked rather more um... metallic and ragged, you know?" Emmy argued as she stroked her tied-up hands on the floor, trying to feel the texture of the room.<br>"I think the inside of a ship is out of question," Franziska replied, "How about a container?"  
>"A container?" Edgeworth replied, "That might seemed to be a pretty reasonable, from what can I deduce,"<br>"Hey, that was also my deduction too!" Emmy snapped.  
>"Whatever you say, Emmy," Edgeworth muttered.<p>

####

[June 5, 8.30PM,  
>Layton Residence]<p>

Layton and Phoenix were busy preparing for their dinner when Luke, Maya, Kay and Flora were having a lively conversation at the dining table. It was a sudden change, as just now they all felt rather hopeless and visions full of despair until Kay returned and reported her findings.

"Maybe I should try becoming a ninja, too!" Maya began.  
>"Uhh... But what about your Kurain Master training?" Luke asked.<br>"Nah... I'm just kidding," she replied and smiled at him sheepishly.  
>"I can borrow you my manuever gear if you'd like to try one, Maya!" Kay added.<br>"You should try bungee-jumping first, I suppose?" Flora suggested.  
>"No, no! You should try jumping off the Big Ben and the London Bridge!" Luke objected.<p>

Layton, who was busy cutting the vegetables with a knife, shifted his eyes to the children as he got distracted by their conversation.

"What are you talking about, everyone?" he asked as he sliced on a lettuce.  
>"Umm... Nothing," Luke replied, "We're just telling some fancy ninja jokes, Professor,"<br>"Maya said that she wanted to be a ninja!" Kay added with a hint of joke.

Phoenix, who was busy frying the steak on the grill, shifted his eyes to them with his hands holding a spatula remained on the grill.

"Maya, are you sure you want to give up becoming a Kurain Channelling Master before you even started it yet?" Phoenix asked.  
>"I'm just joking, okay?" Maya replied, "Gee, Nick. You're so lame!"<br>"Hey!" Phoenix snapped.  
>"Now, now, Mr. Wright," said Layton to Phoenix, "You should keep an eye on the steak before it's overcooked,"<br>"O-oh! Right away, Professor!"

####

After almost half an hour of preparing the meals, the two gentlemen had finally finished cooking their dinner. Phoenix slipped out the grilled steak from the grill using a spatula and placed in on the plate nearby.

Layton, who had finished boiling the vegetable soup on the pot, turned off the stove and lifted the pot and carried it to the dining table.

Luke, Maya, Kay and Flora were impatiently waiting for the dinner as they continuously hitting the spoon and fork on the table. Their mouths were drooling as they waited.

"Dinner's ready, everyone!" Phoenix began, as he carried the plate of grilled steak to the table and placed it there.  
>"I can't wait to chow down on the steak!" Kay continued, then took off her gloves and picked up the utensils and started to pick her plate.<p>

Maya was trying to take a sip of the soup from the pot using the ladle. As she brought the ladle closer to her lips, Luke gave her a nudge on her hips, causing her to jerk out and drop the ladle onto the floor.

"What're you doing, Luke?!" Maya exclaimed, "I was trying to take a sip from the soup, you know?!"  
>"I was just trying to tease you," Luke replied, then giggled at her.<br>"Now, now, Luke," Layton began, "You know a gentleman never play tricks while having a meal, my boy,"  
>"Yes, Professor,"<p>

And with that, the group began to settle down and ate their dinner happily, after a long day of action since morning.

**|| POV MODE: PHOENIX WRIGHT ||**

**Wow, it's been a while since I last used this POV Mode Machine.**

**Anyway, I'm kinda glad that everyone were back in their usual state after what happened this morning. Yeah, it's really quite a long day for today that I'm totally beaten. I was just hoping that the Scotland Yard and Interpol can help us as soon as possible before we start conducting our search for Edgeworth tomorrow.**

**So this means, we'll have to stay in London a little longer before we can go back to America. Also, I forgot about the drug dealers whereabouts. We still had no idea where they are, but somehow, I speculate that they're hiding in London. Well, that's just an assumption. We don't know yet.**

**As for our list of mysteries, here are some other new mysteries that we found:**

**3 - Edgeworth's whereabouts**

**After what happened this morning, Edgeworth, Emmy, Clive and Franziska were knocked out unconsciously as they tried to arrest the goons, and were kidnapped by them. Kay tried to search for them for the whole afternoon, but came home empty-handed.**

**Where could've they stowed Edgeworth and the others away?**

**ANSWER: None so far. Still finding leads.**

**4 - Dark Alleys' current whereabouts**

**The two remaining culprits, Paulo Schmidt and Kane Nevis were most wanted by the local police and the Interpol, but sadly, no one knows their current whereabouts. The other three has been arrested, one of them were shot to injury in an attempt to escape from the Interpol's arrest.**

**ANSWER: Only 1 hint found.**

**HINT: Rumour has it that the Dark Alley's base were in London, but no one knows exactly where. **

**5 - The two goons**

**These troublesome duo caused a havoc down the bustling streets in London this morning, but somehow, by the time we were about to arrest them, they seemed to be more hostile than expected as they came with a surprising number of minions. Were they related to the Dark Alley?**

**ANSWER: None so far. Still finding leads.**

**Well, I guess that's it for now. I'm totally spaced out tonight.**

**|| POV MODE ENDS ||**

####

# END OF CHAPTER


	11. Chapter 10

Turnabout Intersection

A Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney fanfiction

by Ren

**A/N: This chapter's BGM list:**

**Scene 1:**

**[OST Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box] Moment of Rest - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] More Puzzles - Tomohito Nishiura**

**Scene 2:  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Unwound Future] London Streets - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Unwound Future] Searching for Clues - Tomohito Nishiura**

**Scene 3:  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Curious Village] About Town - Tomohito Nishiura**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Picking up the Pieces<p>

* * *

><p># INVENTORY INFORMATION #<p>

::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::

-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]  
>-Magatama [one of my possessions]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-Bomb [discovered at the crime scene by Const. Barton]<br>-Detailed Case Files [received from Insp. Clamp Grosky]

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::

[ORGANIZER DATA UNDETECTED DUE TO THE ABSCENCE OF THE PROSECUTOR'S BADGE]

HINT COINS COUNT: 10  
>PICARATS: 0099<p>

####

[June 6, 7.00AM,  
>Layton Residence]<p>

Layton was busy reading on today's newspaper issue while Phoenix was busy preparing tea for their breakfast. He had prepared the teapot and cup on the countertop, but he had trouble picking on which brew. He then approached to Layton and asked for help.

"Professor, do you mind if I ask for help?" he asked as he held a box full of tea leaves of different brew.  
>"Oh, why not, Mr. Wright?" Layton looked up as he saw Phoenix next to him, shifting his eyes from the paper.<p>

**** PUZZLE #002: The Right Brew for Breakfast ****

Difficulty: 20 Picarats

_Umm... Professor, I'm having quite a trouble right now. There are three sets of brew here, but I want our breakfast to be served with tea that can bring our spirits up. Which flavour do you think works for all of us including Luke, Maya, Flora and Kay?_

_CHOICES:_

_A - Root Remedy brew  
><em>_B - Cayenne Twilight brew  
><em>_C - Cherry Boost brew_

* * *

><p>Layton stopped and think. He recalled that the Root Remedy brew is best drank at the start of a cold, while the Cayenne Twilight is a perfect brew for the unwinding. Both brews don't match the conditions that Phoenix set. Finally, he was left with one choice, so he picked C.<p>

"Some puzzles must be met directly..." he began as he scratched his chin, "No puzzle is without an answer!"

Layton trailed his hand from the left end of the container to the right end, and stopped at the third box which contains the ingedients for the Cherry Boost brew.

"This brew is perfect to bring up our spirits, and even though it's a bit spicy, Luke still liked it," Layton explained, "I hope the others would like it as well,"  
>"Ah, thanks for your help, Professor," Phoenix thanked him.<br>"No problem, Mr. Wright,"

**[20 PICARATS ADDED FOR A CORRECT ANSWER]**

/ 1 HOUR LATER ... /

Later, when they all finished their breakfast, Luke poured a cup of tea for himself and wolfed it down as it loses its warmth.

"Now, Luke, do you remember what I said last night?" Layton asked before he took a sip of his own tea.  
>"I'm totally in a euphoric state, Professor!" Luke replied with excitement, "I can't wait to start another investigation!"<br>"Well, we're here because we're searching for Edgeworth and gathering some information about the Dark Alley," Phoenix added.  
>"So, where do we start?" asked Kay as she slammed the desk lightly.<br>"We're going to the Scotland Yard to get some information from them," Layton replied, "We need to find out what they did so far,"  
>"Okay, we should start now, Professor!" Maya added, as she stood up and slammed the desk.<p>

And with that, the group stood up and left the dining room, and put on their usual attire then leave.

####

[ June 6, 8.00AM,  
>Downtown London]<p>

It was only 8.00 AM, and the streets of London had been packed with crowds, and the traffic was like, almost jammed with cars. Layton chose not to use his Laytonmobile, knowing how many of them right now.

"So, are we going to take a bus to the Scotland Yard, Professor?" asked Luke.  
>"Indeed, we are," Layton replied as he tipped the brim of his hat.<br>"I've never rode on one of those double-deckers, so this is a great go!" Kay added with an excitement.

As they walked down the pavement, they stopped by at the bus stop nearby and waited for a bus to come.

"Have you ever ride on a double decker, Maya?" asked Kay.  
>"Yep, I did," the spirit medium replied, "We rode onto one when we were attending the Lawyer Expo last year,"<br>"Really?!" Kay continued, "Did you took a seat at the upper floor?"  
>"I did, of course. But Nick at first refused to, but I begged him until he's fully convinced," Maya explained, giving a sheepish grin at Phoenix.<p>

Phoenix let out a sigh as Maya took a glance at him. Later, a bus stopped by in front of the group, and the bus door was automatically opened. Layton, Phoenix, as well as the others then stepped inside the bus and took a seat at the upper floor. The door then automatically closed, and the bus moved once again, leaving the bus stop.

####

Layton and the others were walking towards the vacant seats above when suddenly, Kay stole a glance at a familiar figure who was sitting alone at the corner of the back seat. The figure was a girl, who was wearing a labcoat and a cap, with a pink-glass visor resting on it. She seemed to remember the girl, so she approached to her.

"Umm... Have we met before?" she asked to the girl.

The girl was busy writing on her notepad when suddenly she stopped to lift her head up. When she stopped for a glance, she suddenly jerked out in a shock.

"Hey, aren't you... that ninja girl who was with Mr. Edgeworth at Gatewater Land, wasn't it?.." the girl began.  
>"You're that science-freak girl, right?!" Kay replied back.<br>"Hold on!" Phoenix interrupted, "Did you guys know each other?"  
>"Mr. Wright!" the girl in the labcoat suddenly exclaimed, "You know her as well?"<br>"Uh huh," Phoenix nodded, "I met her only yesterday, though,"  
>"What are you doing here, Ema?" asked Kay.<br>"I'm studying forensics here, of course," the girl, who turned out to be Ema, replied.

Layton, Maya, Luke and Flora were left confused. Maya had never met Ema before, so she remained speechless within their conversation.

"Umm... Excuse me?" Luke interrupted, "Do you guys mind if we do a proper introduction, please?"

Phoenix, Kay and Ema stopped. They all nodded and agreed to do a proper introduction.

/ A BRIEF MONTAGE OF SEATING LATER... /

"Okay, so now we've settled ourselves, why don't we introduce ourselves in a proper way?" Luke began as he turned back from his seat, "Like... I'm Luke,"  
>"And my name's Hershel Layton," the professor introduced himself, tipping off the brim of his hat.<br>"I'm Flora, the professor's protege," Flora added.  
>"I'm Maya Fey," Maya continued, "Spirit medium master to-be,"<br>"Ah, so you're the younger sister of the defense attorney, Mia Fey, am I right?" Ema asked.  
>"Yep, the one and only," Maya replied, nodding her head.<br>"My name's Ema," the science-freak girl introduced herself, "Ema Skye, forensic scientist to-be,"

Ema then stood up and walked back and forth along the hallways next to the bus seats. She placed a hand on her chin and began to ask some more questions.

"So, what brings you here, Mr. Wright?" she asked.  
>"Well, umm... we've got a case to work on, and it's dealing with the international issues," Phoenix explained,"I'm working on an illegal drug smuggling case, so I need to gather more information by heading off to London,"<br>"Ever heard of the Dark Alley, Ema?" asked Kay.  
>"Dark Alley?" Ema repeated, "Hmm... Let me think about it..."<p>

Ema placed a hand on her chin and began to recall for it. She once again walked back and forth along the hallways as she think back the two words.

"Dark Alley... Dark Alley...," Ema muttered as she thought those words, "Ah, that's it!"

Ema suddenly popped up in a snap, as if she had recalled back those two words. She then took out her notepad from her pocket and began to flipped its pages.

"Did you mean the international drug smugglers who were on the hot trails of the Interpol, Mr. Wright?" asked Ema as she pointed a pen at him.  
>"Yeah, that's it," Phoenix answered, "Right now, we're on the run to search for their hiding place,"<br>"T-their hiding place?!" Ema exclaimed, "Are you serious?!"  
>"Yep, we're also looking for Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma, as well as the other two reporters who were kidnapped by the minions of the smugglers," Maya explained.<br>"M-Mr. Edgeworth was kidnapped?!" Ema gasped, "Okay, I'll help you guys out as well!"

Ema suddenly pumped up with excitement. She would do anything to save Edgeworth, knowing that she is a huge fan of the charming prosecutor.

"Okay, so where do we start?" she asked with her two fists clenched tightly.  
>"Scotland Yard, my dear," Layton replied as he tipped off the brim of his hat, "We need to get some information from the police,"<p>

####

[June 6, 8.10AM,  
>Scotland Yard]<p>

As the bus stopped in front of the police station, the group went out of the bus, alongside with Ema. After the bus left, they went into the entrance of the station.

When they got in, they noticed that there were a large number of men in suits, estimating around 100 men inside the cramped lobby.

"Who are these men?" asked Luke.  
>"I know!" Kay replied, "These are Wolfy's minions. There are like 99 of them!"<br>"Ninety-nine?!" Phoenix exclaimed, "No wonder he has a high arrest rate for criminals,"  
>"That's unorthodox for most agents," Layton commented.<p>

As they talked about Lang's agents, the two inspectors and Lang entered the room.

"Inspector! Agent Lang!" Phoenix began, "How's it going, huh?!"  
>"Calm down, Mr. Attorney," Lang replied, "We've got a big find yesterday,"<br>"Let's just go upstairs and see it for yourself," Chelmey added.

The group nodded, and with that, they followed them to the upstairs. As they passed through Lang's minions, the werewolf-like agent ordered them to step outside.

"Dismiss!" Lang ordered.  
>"Okay, Shifu!" the group of men replied in unison, then marched outside.<p>

As the group of Lang's minions marched outside, Luke commented about how many they are. Later, after they subsided, they continued to move upstairs.

[June 6, 8.15AM,  
>Scotland Yard,<br>Inspector's Office]

"So, what did you find yesterday, Inspector?" Phoenix began as he took a seat on the sofa while the professor followed suit.  
>"Well um... We found these stuff while we were investigating the place yesterday," Chelmey explained, then took out a box full of items from the shelf and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.<p>

The children approached to the table and examined the box. There were a number of items inside, among of them were two mobile phones, one was platinum-grey in colour, the other one was greyish-blue in colour. There was also a leather whip and a blue cap which was similar to Ema's.

Maya took out the whip from the box and examined it carefully. Of course, the whip was familiar to her. She was once being lashed by it.

"This whip belongs to Franziska, right?" Maya asked as she placed a hand on her chin.  
>"Yeah, that thing is hers," Lang replied, "There was her fingerprints there, although she was commonly seen with her gloves, but this shows that there were signs that she used it at home as well,"<br>"Whose phone are these?" asked Luke as he showed them to the cops.  
>"The platinum one belongs to that wild mare," Lang explained, "And the other one's Mr. Prosecutor's,"<br>"You'd better keep them with you, Mr. Wright," Chelmey demanded, "My office is nowhere near full to keep those loads,"  
>"Got it, Inspector," Phoenix nodded, and with that, he stood up and took the box with him.<p>

*FRANZISKA'S WHIP ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD*  
>*CLIVE'S HAT ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD*<br>*EDGEWORTH'S PHONE ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD*  
>*FRANZISKA'S PHONE ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD*<p>

Before they left, Inspector Grosky had something to say to them.

"Heya', kids," Grosky interrupted, "Before you leave, we've got something to tell ya',"  
>"What is it, Inspector?" asked Layton.<br>"Is it about the Dark Alley's locations?" Phoenix added.  
>"Yeah, and... we still haven't found 'em," the buff inspector replied, "But anyway, there were rumors that they've been hiding around the abandoned port in Central London,"<br>"Abandoned port...?" Ema repeated, "Okay, I'll note that,"  
>"Thanks for the information, inspector," Kay thanked them.<br>"No problem, missy," Grosky replied back.

And with that, the group left the police station and began to work on their mission to search for Edgeworth and the others.

####

[June 6, 8.40AM,  
>Downtown London,<br>Outside Scotland Yard]

"So, umm... where do we start?" Luke asked, now looking a bit clueless.  
>"It's obvious, right? We have to start searching for Mr. Edgeworth!" Ema replied as her eyes were burning with fiery passion.<br>"But the problem is, we need a transport to Central London," Phoenix argued.  
>"We can just look for a bus, Mr. Wright," Layton replied, "London isn't a city scarce of double deckers,"<p>

Before long, a double-decked bus arrived in front of them. Without hesitation, the group boarded the bus again, and this time, they sat on the lower floor.

As the group were walking down the hallways between the seats, they came across a man. He had a short stature and wore an outfit like an explorer. The man looked rather dazed as he was attempting to read the map. Luke and Layton seemed to have come across this one guy, so they approached to him.

"Pardon me, sir, but is something wrong?" Layton asked.  
>"Ja, monsieur," the man replied, "I seemed to have a problem reading this <em>chizu,"<em>

**(A/N: chizu = map in Japanese)**

"Ah, I see..." Luke finally understood as he examined the map carefully, "Let me help you, sir,"  
>"Gracias, young man," the man replied.<p>

**** PUZZLE #003: Jigsaw Puzzle Maps ****

Difficulty: 30 Picarats

_Oh dear! Someone seemed to have ripped the map into pieces and now the map is totally useless. Can someone help us to arrange the pieces of paper so that it will form a map?_

* * *

><p>Luke placed a hand on his chin and began to arrange the pieces carefully. Slowly, the pieces were arranged in place, and finally, they were assembled back to the way it was used to be.<p>

"I think I got it..." Luke began, "No puzzles can stop Layton's apprentice!"

And he was right. The pieces of paper were correctly assembled, and it revealed the map of a portion of London.

**[30 PICARATS ADDED FOR A CORRECT ANSWER]**

"Ah, so that's what it was," Maya commented as she looked at the fixed map.  
>"Does it shows the areas of Central London?" asked Phoenix.<p>

Luke placed a finger onto the map and trailed along the sheet of paper. His hand suddenly stopped at a spot where it says 'CENTRAL LONDON'.

"Gotcha!" Luke exclaimed.  
>"What do we have here?" Layton asked as he looked up the map that Luke was holding.<p>

As the group examined the map, they saw something clearly that piqued their interest. There was a river passing through Central London, and this river was obviously the Thames, and besides it, there was a port marked on the map.

"This place was once the biggest ports in London back in the Industrial Age," Layton noted, "Nowadays it's just an abandoned port,"  
>"This is going to be a big find!" Kay replied, "If the Dark Alley was hiding here, I assume that Mr. Edgeworth and the others were stowed away there,"<br>"Okay, so this means, we found our possible leads, right?" asked Phoenix as he placed a hand on his chin.  
>"Indeed, but this is just merely an assumption," Layton replied as he tipped the brim of his hat, "If this is true, then perhaps we should report our findings to the Scotland Yard and the Interpol and file an arrest report to them,"<br>"And don't forget to save Mr. Edgeworth!" Ema added.

With that, the group had finally found a possible lead for their investigation. Their first stop is the abandoned port located in Central London.

####

# END OF CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: The abandoned port and its details mentioned in this chapter is entirely fictional. I don't really know if there's such place really exists in London. Believe me, I've never been to London before.**

**This chapter's BGM list:**

**Scene 1 (freezer room):  
><strong>**[OST DANGAN RONPA] Beautiful Dead - Masafumi Takada**

**Scene 2 (London):  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Unwound Future] London Streets - Tomohito Nishiura**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The Miscellanous Shenanigans in London<p>

* * *

><p># INVENTORY INFORMATION #<p>

::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::

-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]  
>-Magatama [one of my possessions]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-Bomb [discovered at the crime scene by Const. Barton]<br>-Detailed Case Files [received from Insp. Clamp Grosky]  
>-Franziska's whip [obtained from the Scotland Yard]<br>-Clive's hat [obtained from the Scotland Yard]  
>-Edgeworth's phone [obtained from the Scotland Yard]<br>-Franziska's phone [obtained from the Scotland Yard]

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::

*ORGANIZER DATA UNDETECTED DUE TO THE ABSCENCE OF THE PROSECUTOR'S BADGE*

HINT COINS COUNT: 25  
>PICARATS: 0149<p>

####

[June 6, 11.00AM,  
>?]<p>

A ray of light had shone the cold, metallic room from the windows. Edgeworth, Franziska, Emmy and Clive had fallen asleep after they gave up figuring out their own whereabouts last night.

The light has shone directly onto Edgeworth, causing him to wake up. His eyes fluttered open, which made him awakened. He tried to position himself into a seating pose, but he found his hand still tied up, and yet, he didn't even remembered to untie it because of the dark conditions last night.

"I must've been overslept," he muttered to himself, "The sun probably had risen high,"

His murmurs, though it was barely audible, echoed around the silent room, which stirred the others to wake up. The others woke up in a similar way, still had their hands tied up.

"Looks like we all got overslept," Emmy began.  
>"This room is so cold," Franziska commented, "I could've squirmed to you, Miles,"<p>

Emmy sat up and shifted her eyes to Clive. She noticed something odd at him - his hat was missing.

"Clive, where's your cap?" she asked.  
>"Huh?" Clive, looking rather dazed, replied, "I thought I've been wearing them all day,"<br>"Not today, fool," Franziska added,"Perhaps those fools who clonked us yesterday dropped it when they carried us away,"  
>"Well, I suppose so," Edgeworth agreed, "Also, I believe you didn't have your whip in your personage, Franziska,"<br>"What?!"

Franziska turned around and examined herself. She looked back to see her hands empty-handed, minus her gloves which was still on her hands.

"Dammit," she muttered.

Before long, Edgeworth stopped and looked around him. Now that there was enough light to see the whole room, the prosecutor began to look around his surroundings.

The walls looked rather metallic and hard. Anything short of explosion won't budge its way to break itself. There was a metallic shelf resting at the right corner of the room, although Edgeworth doubted there was anything useful inside.

The door at the left side of the room next to Franziska was a matallic door similar to the ones used in a freezer room. He then stared into the ceiling and found two ventilation holes covered with grates. He assumed that it was the air conditioner that kept the room cold.

"I presumed that we've been placed in a very cold room, like a freezer room, I suppose?" Edgeworth began.  
>"Well, that could be for sure," Emmy agreed, "I mean, this room is REALLY cold, right?"<br>"I'm glad I didn't suffer any frostbite," Franziska sighed.

####

[June 6, 11.05AM,  
>Downtown London]<p>

The bus driver had informed the group that he couldn't take them directly to the abandoned port, since the only possible access to the port was to either walk on foot or took a car ride. No public transport including trucks were allowed to pass through the area.

So, in the end, the bus driver decided to drop them to the nearest area possible, about 7 kilometres from the abandoned port.

"Now what're we gonna' do, Professor?" asked Luke.  
>"Worry not!" the professor replied, "We'll just have to walk for the first few kilometres and after that, we'll ask for a free ride,"<br>"But that will only work if they're willing to take us to that forbidden zone, though," Phoenix added.  
>"This stinks!" Kay pouted,"Why would no one willingly take us there?"<br>"That place has been closed to public since its official closure in 1965," Luke explained.  
>"When was that port being opened to public, anyway?" Maya asked curiously.<br>"It was opened somewhere around the early Industrial Revolution, around late 1700s, soon to be recognized as Britain's busiest ports around mid 1800s," Layton continued, "But unfortunately, the port activities declined during the Second World War era, causing it to shut down completely in 1965,"

As the professor explained the details of the port, Ema jot down the information carefully in her notebook.

"Any other information?" Ema asked.  
>"What I heard was, these days, there were some crooks who were occupying that area," Layton replied, "Nobody were brave enough to trespass their so-called turf, because people said that the crooks who took over that place were vicious,"<br>"By all means, we should be going now," Phoenix informed them.

With all the current information given, it seems that they were almost close to revealing the mysteries of the abandoned port.

**|| POV MODE: HERSHEL LAYTON ||**

**Unfortunately, the bus driver that gave us a bus ride from the Scotland Yard couldn't take us directly to the port, due to the fact that the abandoned port was off limits to public since its closure in 1965. This means our only chance to get there is to either walk a few kilometres first, then ask for a free ride, or just to walk 7 kilometres directly to the port. How unfortunate of us.**

**|| POV MODE ENDS ||**

####

[June 6, 11.10AM,  
>Abandoned Warehouse,<br>Freezer Room]

There was a growling voice that echoed around the room. The foursome looked up after a brief moment of silence.

"Who's that?" asked Edgeworth.

His question fell onto deaf ears at first, but then, someone responded.

"It's me," Emmy replied, "I'm so hungry..."  
>"Why are you asking for food at this critical moment?" Franziska asked as she raised a brow.<br>"Come on!" the brown-haired girl interjected, "Don't tell me you guys aren't hungry too!"  
>"Well, I am really hungry right now," Clive replied, "But I think this isn't the right time to say it,"<br>"For the record, we can survive without food longer than without water, Emmy," Edgeworth added, "So, I guess we can just swallow our saliva while waiting for someone coming to help us here,"  
>"In the end, we could've just licked this dirty floor!" Franziska continued, although her statements were intended for humour.<p>

As they sat down there, staring off into the space, Emmy suddenly squirmed to Edgeworth.

"Umm... What are you doing, Emmy?" asked Edgeworth.

Emmy did not answer. She sat up and leaned at his back. She reached her hands on to Edgeworth's rope and tried to untie it. After a few attempts, she finally untied his rope.

"There," Emmy began, "I've untied you, Edgey,"

Edgeworth felt that his hands were free, although he also felt they were slightly numb, too. He shook his hands for a while before he proceeded to untie the ropes on his feet.

"Great job, Emmy!" Clive commented.

After untying his ropes, he proceeded on to untying Emmy, as well as Clive and Franziska. Later on, when everyone was finally untied, they began to stood up straight and swept off some dust from their persons.

"Ahh, this feels great," Emmy began, "With this, now we can take a look around this room,"

**|| POV MODE: MILES EDGEWORTH ||**

**Great, now thanks to Emmy, we can now begin investigating this cold room. I feel like we're starting to gain some friendly bonds within the British reporters/cameramen. They're like some kind of useful unit.**

**I was just wondering how were Wright, the professor and the others' search went. Hopefully they can find us as soon as possible.**

**|| POV MODE ENDS ||**

####

[June 6, 11.45AM,  
>Downtown London]<p>

Layton, Phoenix and the children had been covering about three kilometres away from their last stop. The heat wave was so hot that they were starting to feel thirsty.

"Boy, I'm really bone-dry thirsty," Kay began as she swayed her hands nonchalantly while walking down the scorching heat down the streets.  
>"Kay, will you quit it?" Phoenix pouted, "You've been venting about that ten times and now you're starting to sway your hands in a random direction,"<br>"Nick..." Maya moaned, "I'm thirsty...,"

The children had been venting about how thirsty they were that Layton couldn't handle it. In the end, he decided to stop for a while.

"Okay, fine," the professor let out a sigh, "Let's just stop by the restaurant nearby,"

/LATER... /

[June 6, 11.47AM,  
>Downtown London,<br>Convenience Store]

"UWAAAAHHH! This beer tastes all that fresh, maaan!" Kay began in a rather wobbly tone.  
>"That's not beer, Kay," Phoenix corrected her, "It's root beer,"<p>

Kay let out a hiccup as she nonchalantly drank the bottle of root beer. The professor let out a mental facepalm before he took a sip of his water. Ema, Maya and Luke silently drank their soda when all those brief commotion by Kay happened.

"Now, Ms. Faraday," Layton began, "You should keep your manners as a lady in this place as well,"

While the children enjoyed their drinks, Layton and Phoenix left them inside to have a brief conversation outside. Maya silently followed them from the back.

"So, do you think anyone can get us a free ride here?" he asked as he took a sip on his Pepsi.  
>"Well, I suppose we should try," the professor replied, "I'm kinda regretting myself for not bringing my car,"<br>"I only cycle to work," Phoenix added, "I may not have a driver's license, but look, I have this!"

Phoenix showed off his shiny attorney's badge to the professor, but the badge was not clearly a good excuse for not having a driver's license.

"That was certainly a shiny badge, Mr. Wright," Layton commented, "Maybe you should consider taking driving lessons, too,"  
>"I'd like to, but I always forgot all about it," Phoenix replied, then let out a sheepish grin.<br>"That's a sad excuse, Nick!" Maya retorted, "You should learn how to drive!"  
>"Unless you stop asking me for burgers, I won't get myself a car!"<p>

The professor let out a mental facepalm while lowering the brim of his hat as they argued about the car issue. Eventually, Kay got out of the store after paying for her drinks (now when did she stop by the money changer?), as well as Luke and Ema. Shortly after exiting the store, they threw their empty drink bottles into the bin nearby.

"Be sure to keep our city clean," Luke noted them, waggling his index finger.  
>"That finger waggling reminds me of Mr. Edgeworth, Luke," Ema commented.<br>"Mr. Edgeworth is a true gentleman after all, just like the professor," Luke replied and grinned.

The professor shifted his eyes to the three of them as they walked towards him.

"Looks like we're all set for another walk, by any chance?" the professor began.  
>"Yep, we're all set," Luke replied, holding the beak of his cap.<p>

####

[June 6, 11.50AM,  
>Downtown London]<p>

The group had arrived at a busy street in London. There were lots of people crossing the streets heading off to their respective destinations. With the heat of the summer, it is common to see a lot of people dressed in summer outfits as well.

"Wow, there's a lotta' people here," Ema commented.  
>"Of course," Layton replied, "London is inhabited by millions of people for sure,"<br>"Well, I know that as well," Phoenix snapped, not feeling amused, "Even Los Angeles is bustling with people that when you look from the top of the skyscraper, they look like ants,"  
>"Anyway, let's just continue with our investigation," Layton continued, and with that, they continued to cross the streets, but suddenly...<p>

*THUD!*

A young lady accidentally bumped onto the professor, knocking the two of them down. The rest of the group abruptly stopped and tripped to the ground as well.

"Oh dear," the professor murmured, "I'm terribly sorry,"  
>"That's okay, mister," the lady replied.<p>

The professor briefly stopped and recalled back. He thought he had seen this lady before. That's when he suddenly realized...

"Y-you're that president of the Inspector Grosky fan club, by any chance?" he asked.  
>"Ah, yes, I am!" the lady, who turned out to be Hannah, the big fan of Inspector Grosky replied, "It's been a while, professor!"<br>"You know this lady, professor?" Maya asked back.  
>"Indeed," the professor simply replied, "I've first met her around four years ago,"<br>"I'm the president of the Clampettes, the unofficial fan club of Inspector Clamp Grosky," she replied, "Feel free to join if you want to,"  
>"Thanks for the offer, miss, but no thanks," Phoenix replied, "We're here for a mission,"<br>"That's okay, though," Hannah replied back, "But at least, give my regards to my big teddy bear, mister!" and with that, she waved them goodbye and left.

With that lady now gone, the group simply let out a shrug and continued to walk down the bustling streets of London.

"Why is she so obsessed with Inspector Grosky?" Kay asked, "It's not like he has some fancy spots other than his chest hair, though,"  
>"Well, it's a woman's intuition, after all," Phoenix replied.<p>

The group continued to talk about Inspector Grosky as they walked. For the rest of the day, they kept on walking until the sun sets.

####

# END OF CHAPTER

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm kinda bit disappointed on how this chapter ends, but I want to continue more scenes featuring Edgeworth and the other four in the following chapter after this. This one's just briefly showing their conditions, though.**

**Last but not least, review time! Over and out.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is Edgeworth, Emmy, Clive and Franziska-centric and plus it's kinda bit long. Also, there are some hints of EdgeFran and Clemmy (CliveXEmmy), so be prepared for some slight fluff at the end of this chapter.**

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**Scene 1:**

**[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] The Black Market - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Reminiscence ~ The DL-6 Incident - Masakazu Sugimori  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Doubted People - Noriyuki Iwadare**

**Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to review after reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: A Night at the Freezer Room<p>

* * *

><p># INVENTORY INFORMATION #<p>

::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::

-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]  
>-Magatama [one of my possessions]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-Bomb [discovered at the crime scene by Const. Barton]<br>-Detailed Case Files [received from Insp. Clamp Grosky]  
>-Franziska's whip [obtained from the Scotland Yard]<br>-Clive's hat [obtained from the Scotland Yard]  
>-Edgeworth's phone [obtained from the Scotland Yard]<br>-Franziska's phone [obtained from the Scotland Yard]

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::  
>ORGANIZER DATA UNDETECTED DUE TO THE ABSCENCE OF THE PROSECUTOR'S BADGE<p>

HINT COINS COUNT: 25  
>PICARATS: 0149<p>

####

After Emmy untied Edgeworth and the others that morning, they began to undergo a brief investigation inside the room. Unfortunately, not a single thing was useful for their escape plan. In the end, they decided to give up and took another sleep.

[June 6, 8.00PM,  
>Freezer Room]<p>

Edgeworth woke up and found himself in the darkness again. It looks like they had fallen into another deep sleep and now it was already night time the moment he woke up.

_Curses, I must've overslept again, _he thought as he rubbed on to his head.

He looked around and saw that the room was pitch black. He decided to walk nearby the walls to search for a switch. Since the room was very dark that he could even barely see the walls, he decided to run a hand across the walls as he walked.

_Darn it, _he thought as he quickly moved his hand away from the wall, _It's surprisingly cold._

For a brief moment, he broke into silence and stared into the space. He was well aware that he could barely see a thing on the ceiling, but somehow, there's something that caught his eye.

At the right corner of the upper part of the wall, there was a small window in which a little light could pass through. The window was high up on the wall, even Edgeworth himself, being the tallest in the team couldn barely reach it even if he stretched his hands.

"What are you looking at, Miles Edgeworth?" a female voice began, though it was obvious to tell who it was.

Edgeworth turned around, but he could barely see the figure, though he could recognise that feminine voice.

"Franziska?" he asked back, "Were you all awake already?"

The platinum-haired girl emerged from the darkness and revealed herself in front of him. She looked rather shorter than Edgeworth; her head only reached the lower parts of his head, though.

"Nope, they haven't," she simply replied.  
>"Who says we haven't?" another voice boomed.<p>

The two of them were surprised when they found out that Emmy and Clive were awake as well. They didn't even bother to notice.

"We woke up shortly after you did, Franziska," Clive added.  
>"So, what'cha guys're discussing?" Emmy asked.<br>"Umm... we haven't started yet, anyway," Edgeworth replied, "I was just trying to look for a switch,"  
>"It's pitch black here, and our only light source is this tiny little window," Franziska continued as she folded her arms, "and I'm pretty sure there must be a light switch here,"<br>"Let me look for it!" Clive suddenly blurted, then rushed to find the door where he assumed the switch's location.

Clive began to run a hand across the walls like Edgeworth did, but just as he began to lay a hand onto the wall, he quickly moved his hand away.

"Why is it so cold?!" Clive exclaimed, "Dang!"  
>"It's a FREEZER room, fool," Franziska replied, "Let me do it instead,"<br>"That's okay for you, since you're the only one who's wearing gloves," Emmy added.

Franziska nodded, then began to run a hand onto to wall. Unlike the others, her gloves nullified the cold strike from running onto her hand. She then simply continued to walk as she ran her hand across the walls until she found the door where the switch was located nearby as Clive assumed.

"Found it," she began.  
>"Let's turn it on!" Emmy continued.<p>

She agreed, and simply turned it on. A light flashed a large part of the room after she turned the switch on.

"Excellent work, Franziska," Edgeworth commented.  
>"Thank you, Miles Edgeworth," she replied and bowed.<p>

Emmy then approached the wall where the window was. She had something in her mind regarding the window.

"Guys, I think I got a plan," Emmy began as she scratched the back of her head.  
>"What is it?" asked Edgeworth.<br>"I think we should climb up this wall to get a peek of our whereabouts," she suggested.  
>"Nonsense," Edgeworth pouted, "There are no footrests in this wall, and how do we supposed to reach that tiny window?"<p>

Emmy stopped and think. She then took a glance at Edgeworth, which suddenly gave her an idea.

"And just what do you think you want?" he asked as Emmy approached him.  
>"Lend me your shoulders," she ordered, "I've got an idea,"<br>"W-what?!" Edgeworth exclaimed.  
>"Crouch in front of the wall, and I'll climb onto your shoulder,"<br>"You're not kidding with me, right?"  
>"What are those muscles for?" she asked as she nudged her elbow onto his rigid abdomen, "Just do it!"<br>"U-urk!" Edgeworth moaned in a slight pain, "F-fine!"

Edgeworth did as Emmy said. He crouched in front of the wall, then Emmy climbed onto his back and placed her feet on top of his shoulders and rested her hands by the wall.

"Clive, your turn next," Emmy continued.

Clive nodded and did as instructed. He climbed onto Edgeworth's back, but he accidentally stepped onto his head.

"Ouch!" Edgeworth exclaimed, "Watch where you going!"  
>"S-sorry," Clive replied, then properly climbed onto Emmy's back.<p>

As his feet stepped onto Emmy's shoulders, he stood on his toes as he tried to reach is hand on the small window sill. He then took a peek from the window as his eyes began to see the outside of the room.

"Umm... guys, I think we're in a..." Clive began, but Edgeworth suddenly began to shake his shoulders.  
>"I can't take this much pressure, Emmy!" Edgeworth shouted.<br>"W-wait, Edgeworth, I can now see where we are-" Clive continued, but Edgeworth could not take it any longer that he shook hard and restrained himself, "-WAAAAHHH!"

Emmy and Clive fell down from Edgeworth's shoulders and landed on the floor on their backs.

"Oww... My back..." Clive moaned as he woke up, rubbing his back.  
>"This is exactly why I am not trying to indulge in your foolish idea," Franziska added.<p>

Emmy got up and regained her bearings. She didn't even feel any pain but she felt a bit bumped.

"That was close, Edgeworth!" Emmy began, "Why did you ruin the most important part?!"  
>"Even if you think I'm that physically fit, I don't do gym exercises other than scaling twelve stairs twice to thrice every time I went to work!" Edgeworth replied.<br>"Y-you what?!" Clive exclaimed, "You scaled the TWELVE STAIRS every day you went to work?! No wonder you looked so fit,"  
>"Actually, he had a fear of going to the elevator, so he decided to use the stairs to get to his office," Franziska explained, "Let's say... he developed an elevator trauma,"<br>"F-Franziska, stop it!" Edgeworth snapped, "Don't tell them one of my weaknesses!"

The group began to fall silent and stared at him. Edgeworth then fidgeted awkwardly as the three of them were staring at his nervous eyes. Clive, Emmy and Franziska then shifted their eyes at each other briefly then returned their glances with a smirk on their faces.

"U-urk..." he groaned, "S-stop it guys!"

####

"Ah, I see...," Emmy began as she jotted down some notes, "Edgeworth loved the Steel Samurai series, huh?"  
>"Then, he's also socially awkward, right?" Clive added.<br>"Exactly," Franziska replied, "Also, he's an acrophobic,"

The three of them began to play games on finding the trivial facts of each of them. They first began to pick Edgeworth, as his facts were the first one to be mentioned (by accident, though).

"P-please, guys!" Edgeworth begged to them as he nervously shivered, "S-stop it!"  
>"We're not done with you yet, Edgeworth," Emmy winked at him.<br>"What else, Franziska?" Clive asked.  
>"Well, he once dreamed to become a defense attorney like his father, but then," Franziska continued, but she stopped mid-sentence as her snarky-looking smirk on her face changed to an unhappy look.<br>"What happened?" Emmy asked as her expression slowly changed from her usual happy-go-lucky face to a rather serious look.  
>"D-don't tell them..." Edgeworth interrupted as his now serious expression faced the floor, "Don't let them know... about my past..."<p>

Emmy suddenly stopped and dropped her pen. She was well aware of Edgeworth's warning, but she couldn't restrain herself to ask.

"What happened, Franziska?" Clive asked.

Franziska lowered her head to hide her now sad face. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"H-his father... was killed by... my Papa," she finally replied, now started to sob silently.  
>"What?!" Emmy gasped as she placed a palm on her mouth, "I-I'm sorry to hear that..."<p>

Emmy began to restrain herself and looked down. She felt sorry of knowing their horrible past.

"Y-your father... killed... Edgeworth's... dad?" Clive asked, "I guess every one of us here had the same fate,"  
>"What do you mean?" Edgeworth asked back.<br>"I lost both of my parents from a terrible accident eleven years ago," Clive explained, "Bill Hawks is guilty for the crime in place of me,"

Edgeworth and Franziska were clueless. They had no idea why would he pin someone they did not know a culprit.

"Bill Hawks is Britain's former prime minister," Emmy explained, "He was only recently been declared guilty about a few months ago, shortly after Clive was been arrested and imprisoned for causing chaos in London December last year,"  
>" I see," Edgeworth finally understood, "This Bill Hawks man is the true culprit because he attempted the experiment for his own greed, correct?"<p>

Emmy and Clive simply nodded.

"W-what makes us the same in common?" Franziska asked, sniveling as she tried to stop crying.  
>"I lost my parents when I was younger," Emmy replied, "I was raised by the professor's father to be a member of a secret organization called Targent, who were seeking an ancient ruins to take over the world,"<br>"That story reminds me of myself," Edgeworth commented, "After I lost my father, Franziska's father took me up and raised me to be a prosecutor who only knows about getting a perfect guilty record,"  
>"Well, I guess you and I has something in common," Emmy replied with a solemn look.<br>"In short, we're all orphans here!" Clive remarked, "We all lost our parents and now we have no one on our side!"

The three of them were taken aback by Clive's words, especially for Edgeworth and Franziska.

"D-did I say something harsh, guys?" Clive asked, now feeling a bit remorsed.

The two prosecutors simply did not reply. Franziska began to cry as Clive's words landed on to her ears. The imperfect expression was not something that she would just simply reveal to everyone. In fact, she only show her inner self in front of Edgeworth, and never in her life, she dared to show those feelings in front of others, let alone her father, since she knew how much he despises imperfect feelings such as sadness or love, or whatever that makes someone's heart warm.

"I-I'm sorry, Franziska!" Clive stammered, "I-I didn't mean to!"  
>"It's fine, Clive," Edgeworth replied, "I'll comfort her,"<p>

Edgeworth approached to Franziska as he took off his blazers. He then put it onto her and cupped his hands on her cheeks.

"Franziska," Edgeworth began as he wiped off the tears from her face, "It's okay. Your 'little brother' is always here, so no need to be sad,"

As the two reporters watched him comforting his 'little sister', Emmy's eyes began to brim with tears. Clive shifted his eyes at her and saw her weeping with tears.

"E-Emmy, are you crying?" asked Clive.  
>"I-I'm not crying!" Emmy retorted as she tried to wipe off the tears, but then she couldn't hold it anymore that she began to sob over Clive's shoulder.<br>"There, there," Clive reassured her as he pat her head.

Edgeworth lowered his head and nudged his straight nose onto hers, which was smaller. He then pat her head and ruffled her hair, which gave her a warm feeling in her heart.

"M-Miles?" Franziska began.  
>"Yes?" Edgeworth replied.<br>"Thank you," she replied back with an innocent smile.

Edgeworth replied back with another sincere smile. The two prosecutors would barely smiled in a warm manner. Usually, with their cold demeanor, they would only smirk.

As they stared at each other, Franziska began to yawn. Edgeworth thought it was rather cute to see her yawning; he knew that she was totally beaten for the day. He then pinched her cheeks as she began to feel sleepy.

_She might be cold from the outside, but in truth, she's actually cute and innocent, _Edgeworth thought.

Edgeworth then lifted her up and cradled her onto his arms. He then walked towards the wall where the small window was located and sat down with his legs crossed.

Meanwhile, Emmy finally had stopped crying and began to yawn as well. Clive agreed and decided to sleep as well. The two of them decided to sleep next to Edgeworth to share the warmth.

"Do you mind if we sleep next to each other?" Clive asked.  
>"Sure, I don't mind," Edgeworth replied.<p>

Emmy sat next to Edgeworth on the right, while Clive sat next to him on the left side. Before they slept, they snuggled to Edgeworth to get some warmth. And with that, the four of them had found a new friendship bond towards each other.

####

# End of Chapter

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Actually, I wanted Edgeworth to kiss Franziska at the part where he consoled her, but I kept in mind that I should refrain from adding that. Though the consoling part is already fluffy enough, I think I should refrain from making it more romantic. I've put a lot of feels for EdgeFran, btw.**

**Also, PS: I ship Emmy and Clive, though I know it's a nevermet/crack pairing, but I feel like both of them needs more love, right?**

**Alright, review time! Over and out.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Phew, I just completed playing Gyakuten Kenji 2 recently (with the fan-translation patch), and it was really good! Won't reveal any spoilers to you, though.**

**Ah, here's another reminder for the GK2 characters' names, just in case that you didn't play them though, because they appear in this chapter.**

**Justine Courtney = Mikagami Hakari  
><strong>**Sebastian Debeste = Ichiyanagi Yumihiko  
><strong>**John Marsh = Aizawa Shimon**

**Also, this chapter is kinda' bit long, so enjoy! Don't forget to review at once.**

**This chapter's playlist:**

**SCENE 1: No music for this one. Let it have no BGM in mind.**

**SCENE 2:  
>[OST Professor Layton and the Unwound Future] The Professor's Deductions - Tomohito Nishiura<br>****[OST Gyakuten Kenji 2] Ringtone/ Mikagami Hakari (Borumosu) - Noriyuki Iwadare  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Curious Village] The Veil of the Night - Tomohito Nishiura**

**SCENE 3:  
>[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] A Quiet Town - Tomohito Nishiura<strong>

**FLASHBACK-  
><strong>**- SCENE 4 (inside Big Ben): [OST Professor Layton and the Curious Village] The Looming Tower - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**- SCENE 5 (at the news agency): [OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] Foggy Misthallery - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**- SCENE 6: [OST Professor Layton and the Unwound Future] Suspicion - Tomohito Nishiura**

**[OST Professor Layton and the Unwound Future] The Research Facility - Tomohito Nishiura  
><strong>**[OST Professor Layton and the Unwound Future] Sorrow - Tomohito Nishiura**

**SCENE 7:  
>[OST Professor Layton and the Curious Village] The Village Awakens - Tomohito Nishiura<strong>

**Wow, that's a lot of Layton soundtracks for this one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: A Forgotten Tale of the Abandoned Port<p>

* * *

><p># INVENTORY INFORMATION #<p>

::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::

-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]  
>-Magatama [one of my possessions]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-Bomb [discovered at the crime scene by Const. Barton]<br>-Detailed Case Files [received from Insp. Clamp Grosky]  
>-Franziska's whip [obtained from the Scotland Yard]<br>-Clive's hat [obtained from the Scotland Yard]  
>-Edgeworth's phone [obtained from the Scotland Yard]<br>-Franziska's phone [obtained from the Scotland Yard]

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::

ORGANIZER DATA UNDETECTED DUE TO THE ABSCENCE OF THE PROSECUTOR'S BADGE

HINT COINS COUNT: 25  
>PICARATS: 0149<p>

####

[June 7, 5.00 AM,  
>Abandoned Port,<br>Dark Alley Head Office]

Schmidt was sitting on his revolving chair, glancing through the window, which was covered with the blinds as he lit up his cigarette.

Suddenly, a knocking sound came from the door went on as he was about to put the lit-up cigarette in his mouth.

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*

"Yes, come in," he responded.

The door let out a creaking sound as it opened. Outside the door, was Nevis, who was trying to enter the room.

Schmidt then spun his chair and faced the door. Nevis then entered the room and approached his boss.

"Sir, we've got a bit of a problem," he began as he scratched the back of his head, with his face looking rather dazed.  
>"What about it?" Schmidt asked as he blew out a puff of smoke from his mouth.<br>"I heard those cops and the attorney is on the run to search for our hideout," Nevis replied, "Looks like we're have our butts busted anytime soon,"  
>"Shut your trap, Nevis!" Schmidt pouted as he slammed his hands onto the desk, "Don't worry, I've got a backup plan on my mind,"<br>"What's on your mind, sir?" Nevis asked.  
>"You'll know sooner," he replied, then let out an unpleasant smirk.<p>

####

[June 6, 9.00PM (Pacific time),  
>Los Angeles, CA, USA,<br>District Court,  
>Judge's Chambers]<p>

Courtney and the other Judge was about to close the Judge's Chambers room when suddenly, her cellphone rang. The bearded judge was startled from listening to Courtney's cellphone ringtone, which was actually the theme of Moozilla.

"W-what was that?!" asked the Judge.  
>"Oh, sorry. That was my phone," Courtney replied as she slipped out her cellphone from her pocket.<p>

Courtney placed her cellphone next to her left ear and began to answer the call.

"Hello?" she began, "Justine Courtney speaking,"  
>"Hello there, Ms. Courtney," the voice, who happened to be Agent Lang, replied, "We've got a report from London's Scotland Yard,"<br>"Yes, what of it?" the female judge asked back as she approached the Judge's Chamber's door and slipped out a key from her handbag.  
>"We're on the run to catch those smugglers who bombed the courthouse," Lang continued, "Those bastards are sure gonna have their asses kicked the next time we get 'em,"<p>

Courtney made a brief mental facepalm the moment Lang mentioned a bit of harsh words in his conversation.

"That's good to hear," she replied back, "What else, Agent Lang?"  
>"The people of the Yard also had found the location of their hideout, and by the way, that attorney and the professor plus their folks are on the way there too," Lang added, "And one more thing is, they're also after Mr. Prosecutor, Ms. von Karma and their band of reporters were kidnapped by those smugglers, so they're also comin' to save them too,"<br>"Oh, is that so?" Courtney suddenly raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Well then, thank you for the report, Agent Lang,"  
>"No problem," the Interpol agent replied, and with that, both of them hang up their phones and disconnected the calls.<p>

The female judge slipped her cellphone back in her pocket and placed the key inside the keyhole, and locked the door.

"Who was that?" the Judge asked.  
>"Nothing," she simply replied, "It's just Agent Lang. He had a report from London,"<br>"Oh, I see,"

With that, the two judges left the Judge's Chambers and exited the courthouse.

####

[June 6, 9.05PM (Pacific time),  
>District Court,<br>Courtyard]

Sebastian was sitting by the stairs outside, staring off into the space when Courtney and the other judge was just about to leave the courthouse. Courtney saw Sebastian sitting down all alone which caught her eye, so she came and approached him.

"What are you doing here all alone at this time of the day?" she asked as she knelt down to his height.  
>"N-nothing special, Justine," he replied, looking rather dazed.<br>"Well then, why don't you just come with me?" Courtney suggested, "I'm going to treat John to dinner outside as well,"

Sebastian remained silent. After losing his father earlier this spring due to a certain big case, he has no one to live with. He had been living alone at home ever since, and he has no close relatives aside from Courtney herself, although her relationship with him is just a mentor-student relationship, and nothing special.

Suddenly, his stomach started to growl, disturbing the silent atmosphere.

"Uhh... Well, I guess I should come with you, Justine," Sebastian finally decided.

####

[June 7, 6.00AM,  
>London, England,<br>Rest-N-Go Inn]

"Checking out so soon, Mister?" the inn receptionist began.  
>"Sorry, Miss, but we're on the run to find our friend," Phoenix replied as he scratched the back of his head.<br>"We're also hunting down a criminal group," Layton added as he tipped the brim of his hat, "Do you know anything about the Dark Alley or the abandoned port in Central London, by any chance?"  
>"The abandoned port?" the receptionist repeated, "I know nothing about the Dark Alley, but I've got a lot of dirt about that wretched port,"<br>"Really, Miss?" Luke asked back as he jumped off from the sofa in the lobby.  
>"What do you know about it?" Kay added.<p>

The inn receptionist walked slowly as she exited the reception desk. She creepily turned off the lights which startled the children. Layton and Phoenix turned back and faced the front door as she stopped by the center of the lobby, while the children returned to their seats.

"It was around thirty years ago, when it all started," the receptionist began.

As she explained everything that she knew, the story revolved back to thirty years ago...

[THIRTY YEARS EARLIER...]

[December 2, 12.00AM,  
>Downtown London<br>Inside Big Ben]

The clock at the Big Ben struck twelve at midnight, marking another day for the month. A man in his twenties were sitting down on the floor inside the tall tower, browsing through his journal entry in the darkness, only to be accompanied by his backpack and a torchlight, as well as the noises of the creaking machines that were working endlessly throughout its lifetime.

It was very cold outside. Snow had started to fall down all over London. Even though winter had just began, but the wind blew quite strongly. The streets had fallen silent, but there were a few vehicles to be seen down the roads.

The man, who happened to be a freelance journalist, was reading a journal entry about the day's event log. It read:

_"London, 1.30PM, December 1 1989,_

_I heard rumors of some dirty dealings down in the old slums of London. I must find out what's this dirty dealings is all about. Who knows this can be a big scoop for the London Times._

_London, 5.00PM, December 1 1989,_

_The rumors are true! There had been some underground dirty dealings down in the slums. A bartender in a certain pub downtown told me that they were having an underground dealings for illegal drugs. The dealings are handled by a group of drug syndicate called the Dark Alley, or so they said, based in Central London._

_London, 8.45PM, December 1 1989,_

_I traversed to Central London to find out more about the Dark Alley's headquarters. Looks like I'm right. Those innkeepers were kind enough to give information about their exact location - the abandoned port which was closed down for public in late 1960s._

_London, 9.06PM, December 1 1989,_

_At last! I've made it through the abandoned port. However, it's not easy to trespass the main gate; there were lots of dogs and armed men guarding. But lucky me, because I snuck into the area through a broken fence located in the isolated areas of the port, where neither guards nor dogs were guarding the post. _

_However, I must be careful at all costs, because the guards roamed every nook and cranny of the port, so I must find a blind spot to hide._

_London, 10.00PM, December 1 1989,_

_It took me forever to find a blind spot, but good thing I did. I found this one place: It was where all the unused crates were kept. The guards didn't bother to inspect it, so it's the best place to hide. But still, I must remain silent or I'll be busted._

_How to get there is simple. At the areas nearby the dumped crates, there are some blind spots where the guards don't even bother to inspect. Find the blind spot and scoot to it quickly, without being spotted._

_London, 10.45PM, December 1 1989,_

_I've finally made it inside the warehouse. It's true! Those creeps really did their thing. There were countless number of crates containing illegal drugs which were stored in the warehouse, assumed to be shipped internationally and elsewhere in Britain. I need to take some photos as a decisive piece of evidence for my scoop._

_I heard the Dark Alley's owner is a guy with a criminal background. This guy I'm saying is from the deVille family - notorious for their crimes during the Prohibition Era from the states. They're one of the hardest criminals to catch. For all crimes they commit, the cops will have an arrest ratio of 1:1600. Very notorious, seriously. But fear not! I will summon the best prosecutor in Britain once I'm done with my scoop."_

"I'm going to fulfill that promise," he said to himself, "I'm almost getting those peeps to the end of them!"

Suddenly, his phone beeped. The journalist slipped the phone out from his backpack pocket and answered the call.

"Hello? Mark Pinnston speaking," the reporter, whose name is Mark, began.  
>"Where's the article for today's papers?" a manly voice replied from the other side of the line.<br>"I'm almost done writing it, sir!" Mark replied as he wrote his article on another piece of paper.  
>"Be sure to hand it to me asap," the newpaper agency's boss replied.<p>

With that, the two of them ended their conversation. Mark disconnected the line and put his phone back into his backpack pocket and continued to write his article.

####

[December 2, 12.30AM,  
>London Times News Agency]<p>

Mark cycled all the way from the Big Ben to the news agency, but he was glad that he could make it in time.

He parked his bike in front of the office against the mailbox. He unfastened the saddle for his backpack and carried it with him. As he walked through the front door, one of his colleagues came out of the office.

"Oh, hello, Mark," his colleague greeted him, "Good evening,"  
>"Hi there, Rachel," Mark replied, "What're you doing at this time of day?"<br>"As usual, overnight work," his colleague, Rachel added, "Finishing articles for today's scoop, I can't do it at my parents' inn,"  
>"Hahah, that's the usual you, as always," Mark commented with a grin, "By the way, I gotta'-"<p>

*BANG!*

Suddenly, there was a loud gunshot nearby. Mark and Rachel quickly lowered their heads down to avoid any bullets hitting them in case.

"W-what was that?!" Rachel asked.  
>"I don't know," Mark replied as he regained his bearings, "Looks like there's a group of mobsters coming,"<br>"STAND BACK, YOU TWO!" A gruff manly voice boomed.

The two journalists were startled as they were suddenly surrounded by a group of gangsters pointing their guns at them. All of them were wearing masks.

"W-who the hell are you?!" Mark asked.  
>"SHUT YER TRAP, YOU!" one of the gangsters pouted, "I need none of your crappy talks here!"<br>"Who are you to begin with?!" Rachel asked.

One of the gangsters suddenly beat the two of them with a baseball club, knocking the two of them down unconscious. After collapsing to the ground, the other gangsters lifted their bodies up and stashed them in a truck.

####

[Unknown time,  
>Unknown location]<p>

Rachel woke up and found herself tied up in a chair alongside with Mark's backpack. Mark was nowhere to be seen but now, she was all alone in a dusty room filled with crates, boxes and unused furniture.

"W-what is this place?" she asked herself.

There were a lot of boxes, which was assumed to be empty filling the room. They were all covered in dust and cobwebs. The boxes were labelled with a variety of drug names, including the shipping details, some of them were labelled as follows:

"AMPHETAMINE  
>TO BE SHIPPED TO UNITED STATES<br>COUNTRY OF ORIGIN: REPUBLIC OF ZHENG FA"

"HEROIN  
>TO BE SHIPPED TO BORGINIA<br>COUNTRY OF ORIGIN: BURMA"

"METHADONE  
>TO BE SHIPPED TO PRINCIPALITY OF COHDOPIA<br>COUNTRY OF ORIGIN: RUSSIAN FEDERATION

"Oh no..." she muttered, "These are... illegal drugs!"

Rachel was totally desperate to escape, so she slipped her hand quickly into Mark's backpack to get a penknife. The kidnappers must have been poor in tying the rope, she remarked that it was a bit easier for her to slip her hands off from the rope.

After retrieving the penknife from the backpack, she switched the penknife into its knife mode. She then immediately cut off the ropes that tied her body up and set herself free. Without hesitation, she grabbed Mark's backpack and exited the room.

As she ran down the hallways, she noticed that there were a lot of guards, so she immediately hid herself in a blind spot where the guards won't notice her presence.

The guards were walking back and forth in front of a door, carrying a pistol in their persons. The door seemed to be an interrogation room, as echoes of people shouting could be heard from behind the door. But, soon after, she could hear Mark's voice coming from the door.

"I didn't... the evidence!" the voice screamed, "Honest!"  
>"Say it again and I'll do that to you again!" another voice replied.<br>"I swear I didn't hide it-" the other voice added, but he was cut off, "Urk!"

Rachel was hiding behind the tall stacks of boxes as she eavesdropped the conversation while holding a tape recorder and placed it by the wall. She then stopped the recording of the interrogation and took out Mark's journal to examine the information that he was hiding.

She found out that Mark has found the decisive evidence that can pin all the crimes to the Dark Alley. It looks like Mark was really true about going to leak all the dirt made by them.

There was a narrow space between the two stack of crates near the interrogation room. Rachel approached to the hole and peeked through the narrow space.

As she peeked through the space, she saw someone coming out of the room. The person was a man, in his fourties. He had a tall and rather bulky physique. His face was covered with scars and stubbles, and there was a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. He was wearing a business outfit, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, revealing some more scars on his arms.

_Who is this guy?..._ Rachel thought as she looked up a profile of the same man just now.

The person turned out to be the mastermind of the Dark Alley, Darke DeVille, who is also the current leader of the DeVille family, a notorious family known for being the lowest arrest rate by the cops.

_No way! _She thought as she placed a hand on her mouth, _That can't be..._

She then returned to the peep-hole. She noticed that the guards and DeVille was nowhere to be seen now. Immediately, she packed her belongings and left the area and headed for the interrogation room.

####

When she entered the room, she found something she would expect - Mark was lying down on the floor, unconscious after being beaten up by DeVille for not answering his questions.

"Mark!" she began as she approached him.

Rachel turned his body around and examined him. She then found out that he was still alive, but he was closer to his death, unfortunately.

"Mark, can you hear me?!" she asked as she shooked his body.

Slowly, Mark opened his eyes. He found out that he was under Rachel's arms.

"R-Rachel?..." he began.  
>"Are you okay?!" Rachel asked back, "You looked critically in a bad state,"<br>"I'm okay," he replied, "But please, leave this place alive..."  
>"What?!" she exclaimed, "No way! I can't leave without my co-worker!"<br>"Please," Mark begged to her, "Even if we leave together, I won't return home alive,"  
>"Are you sure this is okay?!" Rachel asked, looking rather dazed, "I-I'm not sure about this...,"<br>"Just go," he added, "Give my final regards to Boss,"  
>"What about your scoop?"<br>"Keep that scoop with you. Don't give them to anyone; You'll have to wait until the best time to hand it in. Now go, GO!"

Rachel nodded, and finally decided to leave him there, alone to his death, unwillingly...

####

[PRESENT DAY]

"S-so that's how it all began, huh?" Phoenix asked.  
>"Exactly," the innkeeper replied, "By the way, the lady that was mentioned in the story was actually me,"<br>"WHAT?!" the grouped exclaimed in unison.  
>"After that incident, I decided to quit becoming a journalist and continued to run my parents' inn as the next innkeeper. I didn't want to run into such tragic ending anymore," she explained.<br>"I'm sorry to hear that, Miss," Layton replied with a sympathy, "My condolences to your late friend,"  
>"Thank you, Professor," the inkeeper replied back.<p>

The innkeeper then walked back to the reception desk to retrieve something. Somehow, they thought that she was going to show them something.

Later on, she came out with a bag on her hands. It looked rather old, just from judging the age of the bag.

"This is the bag that my late friend used during his days as a journalist," she began as she showed the backpack to them, "I promised to him to take care of this bag until the time comes,"  
>"So, that means... the incriminating evidence is still here, right?" Kay asked.<br>"Correct," the innkeeper replied, "I believe you are the most trustworthy person to keep this evidence, considering that you were working for this case,"  
>"Well, yeah, we really are in need of a lot of information regarding the smuggling case," Phoenix added, "There were still lots of stuff that we didn't know,"<br>"This fits in the puzzle perfectly, Miss," Layton commented, "Thank you for the evidence,"  
>"No problem, Professor, Mr. Attorney," she replied back, "That's what a loyal citizen should do, right?"<br>"Indeed, Miss," Layton added and tipped the brim of his hat.

And with that, the group checked out of the inn and set off for the abandoned port.

*MARK'S BACKPACK ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD*

####

# END OF CHAPTER

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew, this took me weeks to finish. I ran into several writer's block and procrastination. Gee, I need a cure for this!**

**Anyway, perhaps this is another long chapter after Chapter 5. Next one's going to be interesting though. Oh well, better take another brief break.**

**Okay, review time! Over and out.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Chapter 13 was reaaaaaaaallllllyyy long, right? Yeah, I know that feeling, readers, but why not making a long chapter at once? I want Layton, Phoenix and the gang to find Edgeworth and co., as well as solving this smuggling case ASAP, bear me!**

**Anyway, this chapter seemed to focus on the abandoned port itself. Yeah, I mean it that their 'walk' is skipped to the part when they reached the port.**

**Okay, enough blabbering! Here's another one for ya, readers! Review after reading is highly appreciated!**

**This chapter's tracks:**

**SCENE 1:**

**[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] Puzzle Deductions - Tomohito Nishiura  
>[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] Rumble! - Tomohito Nishiura<strong>

**SCENE 2:**

**[OST Professor Layton and the Unwound Future] The Research Facility - Tomohito Nishiura  
>[OST Professor Layton VS Gyakuten Saiban] Puzzles 8 - Tomohito Nishiura<strong>

**SCENE 3:**

**[OST DANGAN RONPA] Living to the Fullest - Masafumi Takada  
>[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Suspense - Masakazu Sugimori<br>[OST Professor Layton VS Gyakuten Saiban] Naruhodo Ryuichi ~Objection! 2012 - Masakazu Sugimori  
>[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Pursuit ~Wanting to Question - Masakazu Sugimori<strong>

**SCENE 4:**

**[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] The Abandoned Factory - Tomohito Nishiura**

**SCENE 5:**

**[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] A Quiet Town - Tomohito Nishiura  
>[OST Professor Layton and the Unwound Future] Suspicion - Tomohito Nishiura<br>[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Confess the Truth - Noriyuki Iwadare**

**SCENE 6:**

**[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Solution! ~Splendid Deduction - Noriyuki Iwadare**

**SCENE 7:**

**[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Gyakuten Sisters' Ballad - Masakazu Sugimori**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 - Case Solved! Head Back Home!<p>

* * *

><p># INVENTORY INFORMATION #<p>

::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::

-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]  
>-Magatama [one of my possessions]<br>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-Bomb [discovered at the crime scene by Const. Barton]<br>-Detailed Case Files [received from Insp. Clamp Grosky]  
>-Franziska's whip [obtained from the Scotland Yard]<br>-Clive's hat [obtained from the Scotland Yard]  
>-Edgeworth's phone [obtained from the Scotland Yard]<br>-Franziska's phone [obtained from the Scotland Yard]  
>-Mark's backpack [received from the innkeeper]<p>

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::

ORGANIZER DATA UNDETECTED DUE TO THE ABSCENCE OF THE PROSECUTOR'S BADGE

HINT COINS COUNT: 30

PICARATS: 0149

####

[June 7, 9.40AM,  
>Abandoned Port,<br>Storage Warehouse,  
>Freezer Room]<p>

Edgeworth, Emmy, Clive and Franziska had been awake since 9, and now they were sitting in the middle of the cold room in circles, arranging a strategy to escape.

It all began when Emmy was the first to wake up. She opened the door for a short moment and overheard the smugglers' henchmen's conversation about their plans to stash them in an ice box to be thrown into the Atlantic Ocean. Knowing that, she immediately woke the others up so that they could plan for their escape.

"Looks like they thought that we're all dead in here," Clive commented as he listened to Emmy's explanations about the henchmen's conversation, "I mean, we were literally IN this room for about two days,"  
>"But doesn't that sounds preposterous?" Edgeworth added, "Humans can survive without food longer than without water,"<br>"I guess there were still a LOT of foolish fools out there who foolishly misunderstood the basic science," Franziska remarked as she folded her arms around her chest.  
>"Don't forget this - We're in a cold room, not in the ordinary room that we usually dwell in!" Emmy replied back, "We still can die of frostbite,"<br>"But it's not like this room is that cold, Emmy," Edgeworth argued.

Suddenly, the door made a creaking sound, as if someone was opening it from the outside. The group immediately assigned to each of their positions - Emmy behind the door, Edgeworth by the wall beneath the window, Clive near the cupboard and Franziska at the right corner of the room.

As the door opened, someone was holding the knob. It was one of the goons from their kidnapping.

"Lookie here," he began, "Looks like they're all dead-URK!" but suddenly, someone punched him on his stomach from the back of the door.

The goon froze on his spot for a few seconds before he collapsed onto the floor. Emmy remained on her position until the other goon ran away. There was a faint scream of calling for help from the second goon, but that didn't stop them from moving.

"Area clear, guys!" Emmy continued, "Let's go,"  
>"Way to go, Emmy!" Clive commented as he stood up.<br>"Heh," she replied in a cocky tone as she pressed her knuckles while walking towards the open door.

####

[June 7, 10.00AM,  
>Abandoned Port,<br>Front Gate]

The sky had turned dark when they reached the port. It was really ironic - earlier there was a scorching heat covering the city but the moment they arrived at the port, the sky suddenly turned gloomy.

Phoenix, Layton and the children gathered at the stack of dumped crates near the front gate. They were lucky that the crates totally covered them from being caught hiding, as the front gate was heavily guarded with well-trained brutes and fierce dogs who wouldn't be lured by a stick.

"Gee, this place is scary," Maya began.  
>"Shh!" Phoenix hushed to her, "Keep your voice down, Maya,"<br>"O-okay, Nick," she replied, in a whispering tone.

As Phoenix and Maya peeked through an opening from the crates, Layton ordered them to gather round for a strategy planning.

"Everyone, let's gather round," Layton ordered, "We need to plan a strategy,"

The group listened to him and do as he said. They gather round in a circle inside the cramped area. But that didn't stop them from listening to what the professor has to say.

"Listen up," the professor began, "We are all well-aware that the front gate is heavily guarded by some dogs and goons, so going straight ahead would be a suicidal means,"  
>"Then, how are we going to get in if we can't get through the front gate?" Flora asked as she raised up a hand.<br>"Don't you remember what the innkeeper said just now?" Luke reminded her of the innkeeper's testimony, "Didn't she said there was a secret passage somewhere in this area?"  
>"I doubt that secret passage is accessible now," Phoenix objected, "Perhaps they might have found it many years after the reporter's intrusion to this place,"<br>"Then, how are we going to get in?" Luke asked back, with an uncertain look on his face.  
>"You can use the Little Thief to prove whether it still exist or not!" Kay suggested.<br>"Little... Thief?" Ema repeated, looking a bit confused, "Ah! That crime scene recreating device!"  
>"Yep," Kay nodded.<p>

Kay then rummaged through her bag and searched for the Little Thief. After finding the device, she then showed them to the rest of the group.

"So this is the... Little Thief, huh?" Phoenix asked.  
>"Yep, this is the high-tech device used by the Great Thief Yatagarasu!" Kay replied with a grin.<br>"But unfortunately, we can't perform our strategy with this device at this moment, my dear," Layton added, "Considering our current situation,"  
>"Aww man..." she muttered, looking a bit disappointed , "That was close,"<br>"But wait... we still have the evidence left by that reporter, right?" Ema asked.

The whole group fell silent all of the sudden. After a brief thinking, they finally realized about that evidence that the innkeeper handed to them just now.

"Ah, you're right!" Phoenix replied.

Phoenix then handed them the late reporter's backpack. As they continued to discuss about the evidence, Luke took out his notebook from his satchel and began to jot down some important notes as they arranged the strategy. It took them a few minuted to discuss about the plan, but it was really worth trying it.

After some time, they finally came up with a plan. First of all, they are going to search for the secret passage where the late reporter used to break in to the hideout. If the secret passage was blocked, they will have to find a blind spot where no one can caught them tresspassing.

* * *

><p>**** PUZZLE #004 - Break in through ****<p>

Difficulty: 35 picarats

Professor Layton, Phoenix Wright and the team were about to get in to the abandoned port, but going through the front gate straight ahead would be a deadly idea. So, in order to get into the hideout, they need to find the secret passage, which was blocked by the piles of junk.

Can you help the team to get in?

* * *

><p>The piles of junk were really bothersome, but Luke had an idea. He once again took out his notebook from his satchel and begin jotting down some notes. The girls watched him writing as Phoenix and Layton were busy figuring out a solution.<p>

Meanwhile, Luke has written the following points to consider:

_In order to arrive at the secret entrance, we must get rid of these trashes. We just need to move them away from our passage._

After finish writing the solution, Luke walked past Layton and Phoenix and began to pick up one of the crates, followed by Maya, Kay and Flora.

"Umm... what are you guys doing?" Phoenix asked as he raised a brow.  
>"Isn't it obvious?" Kay retorted, "We're moving this junk away!"<br>"Just leave it to us!" Luke and Maya added in unison, "Double team, puzzle solved!"

**[35 PICARATS ADDED FOR THE CORRECT ANSWER]**

"Now then, let's get going, everyone," Layton ordered them as he tipped the brim of his hat, then followed suit.

####

[June 7, 10.15AM,  
>Abandoned Port,<br>Storage Warehouse]

Edgeworth, Emmy, Clive and Franziska ran down the hallway as the goons chased them from behind, shortly after they left the freezer room. The goons managed to regain consciousness as they made their escape.

"Are we there yet?" Franziska asked as they continued to run down the hallway.  
>"Nope, but there were some crates blocking our path," Emmy replied.<br>"Dammit!" Clive pouted, "Why blockades in the middle of our trouble?!"

* * *

><p>**** PUZZLE #005 - Break in through 2 ****<p>

Difficulty: 40 picarats

Miles Edgeworth, Emmy and the others were on the trail to escape, but their path is blocked by some stack of crates piled up in towers. The goal is to move these blocks away, but a dual group of goons are coming after them. You need to be fast before they could catch you!

Can you help Edgeworth and his friends escape?

* * *

><p>Emmy couldn't waste any more time. Hastily, she began to spin around and kicked the crates towards the goons, causing it to be sent flying towards them.<p>

Edgeworth followed suit, but he first lifted the boxes and threw it at the direction towards the goons as well.

"Sounds like our logic brings us to the truth," Edgeworth began.  
>"You bet, Miles!" Emmy replied, giving him a thumbs-up.<p>

As the crates were sent flying towards the goons, Clive and Franziska ducked down, causing it to hit the goons instead.

"Eureka!" Emmy and Edgeworth shouted in unison, "Double team, puzzle solved!"

**[40 PICARATS ADDED FOR THE CORRECT ANSWER]**

"Way to go, guys!" Clive commented.  
>"Hurry, let's go!" Edgeworth ordered them, and with that, they all followed suit and continued to run.<p>

As they continued to run down the hallway, more goons were waiting for them. They were all fully trained, and equipped with knives and guns with them. Immediately, they stopped halfway before they could approach them any closer.

"This isn't good," Emmy began, "These peeps are fully armed,"  
>"We're doomed for now," Clive muttered.<br>"If only I had my whip with me," Franziska added, her eyes staring off into space.  
>"I hope Wright and the professor are here," Edgeworth continued.<p>

The foursome were now cornered, considering the situation. There were two goons chasing after them, and now there were more goons equipped with weapons in their person. What are they going to do in a situation where their life is on the line?

Edgeworth and Emmy, as well as Clive and Franziska were stumped. They were completely helpless, and even worse, the goons were now surrounding them in circles.

_Is this it? _Emmy asked herself, _Is this how it should end?..._

_Once again, my life is in a dire situation, _Clive thought as he felt himself cornered.

_Is there nothing we can do?... _Edgeworth asked himself, with his face looked rather stressed.

_We're finished... _Franziska added as she grit her teeth.

...

...

...

####

**"HOLD IT!"** A voice boomed, but they were in unison.

The four of them suddenly startled. The voice came from behind the goons, and they assured someone had come to rescue them.

It was none other than Phoenix Wright and Professor Layton, as well as the children.

"Wright! Professor!" Edgeworth began.  
>"Edgeworth, are you okay?" Phoenix asked.<br>"Not at the moment," Edgeworth replied back, "We're totally cornered right now!"  
>"Sorry for being late, Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay replied, "Ms. von Karma, take this!"<p>

Kay took out Franziska's whip from her backpack and tossed it over the heads of the group of goons. The whip was dropped onto the floor and Franziska grabbed the whip with her feet, but one of the goons stepped on her whip before she tried to get it.

"Not so fast, missy!" one of the goons pouted, pointing the sniper rifle at her.

Suddenly, someone kicked him from the back on his head, causing him to collapse on to the floor.

It was Emmy.

"Haha!" Emmy pouted cockily, "In your face!"  
>"Thanks for the kick, Ms. Emmy Altava," Franziska thanked her.<br>"No problem, Franziska," she replied with a wink, "I saved that kick just for you,"

*FRANZISKA'S WHIP GIVEN TO THE OWNER*

Franziska grabbed the whip using her feet and stood up with it. She then began to make her first lash once again and pulled it taut in her usual pose.

"Now then, allow me to pass, fools," she began as she lashed her whip onto the floor.

The goons did not move. They only let out an intimidating growl, with their firearms ready to shoot them.

"Urk..." Phoenix muttered as he swallowed his saliva, "This isn't good, guys,"  
>"Oh dear," the professor muttered as he lowered the brim of his hat.<br>"Nick, what should we do?" Maya asked as she clutched onto Phoenix.  
>"Umm... I don't know!" Phoenix replied in a daze, "How am I supposed to do this?!"<br>"Professor..." Luke mumbled as he hid behind the professor in a slight fear.

Kay, Ema and Flora both retreated to the two gentlemen as the rest of the goons came towards them.

"We're finished today..." Edgeworth muttered as he gritted his teeth.

...

**"NOT SO FAST!" **another voice in unison boomed.  
>"Not again!" Emmy began.<p>

The group then turned behind and saw some familiar figures standing by the exit.

It was the Scotland Yard cops, as well as Interpol's agent, Lang.

"Inspector!" Emmy bellowed.  
>"Agent Lang!" Phoenix added.<p>

As soon as the three police members arrived, Lang's army of subordinates marched into the scene, with their firearms ready to stop the goons.

"You bastards are under arrest!" Lang shouted as he began to take off his X-shaped sunglasses and pointing at the goons.  
>"Professor! Mr. Attorney, exit this scene at once!" Insp. Chelmey ordered them.<br>"What about you, Inspector?" Layton asked as the others began to leave the scene.  
>"Leave this to us!" Insp. Grosky replied, "Hurry, go!"<p>

Layton nodded, then followed suit and left the scene.

After the team left, the inspectors and Agent Lang handled the scene. Lang's subordinates began to inspect every section of the warehouse to begin their seizure of the smuggled drugs.

"We'll have to inspect every corner of this place!" Insp. Chelmey began, "Let's go, Agent Lang,"

Lang nodded, and with that, the three cops began to investigate the scene alongside with their subordinates.

####

[June 7, 12.10PM,  
>Abandoned Port,<br>Outside Warehouse]

As soon as the professor, Phoenix and the rest of the group exited the warehouse, they stopped at the main door and felt exhausted, with each of them gasping for air after a long run.

"Boy, that was a close call," Emmy began.  
>"Yeah," Clive added.<br>"Oh yes, that's right!" Flora suddenly blurted out.

Flora ordered Luke to take out Clive's hat and return it to him. He nodded and took out the hat from his satchel. He then handed the hat to Flora, then she gave the hat to Clive.

"Here you go," she continued, then handed the hat to him.  
>"Thanks, Flora," Clive thanked her.<p>

*CLIVE'S HAT HANDED TO THE OWNER*

"Oh, and don't forget these phones too," Luke added, then handed the phones to Edgeworth and Franziska.

*MOBILE PHONES HANDED TO THE TWO PROSECUTORS*

"Thank you, Luke," Edgeworth thanked him.  
>"No problem, Mr. Edgeworth," Luke replied.<p>

After the brief break, the group continued to walk away from the warehouse. As they looked around, it seemed that Lang's army of police had arrested the ones guarding the outside. None of the goons were able to escape from his armies. Just as expected from an Interpol agent with a high arrest rate, it seemed.

"Looks like they all got busted by Mr. Lang's men," Kay commented with a grin.  
>"He sure is a great police," Ema added.<br>"W-wait, you're with them, Ema?!" Edgeworth suddenly surprised upon her presence, "Since when you're with them?!"  
>"I've been with them since yesterday, Mr. Edgeworth," Ema replied, "They thought I might be helpful, so I just simply tag along with them for now,"<br>"For now?" Maya repeated, "So that means...,"  
>"Yep, I'm going home now! My coroner might've been worried about me, so yep, I gotta' go now!"<br>"Hold it!" Layton interrupted, "There's no bus that can take you from here. For now, we'll just go to the Scotland Yard together and we'll part ways safely there,"  
>"Ummm... okay then," Ema finally decided to follow the professor's advice instead, and with that, they decided to find the closest bus stop to pick them up.<p>

####

[June 7, 2.30PM,  
>Scotland Yard]<p>

It was quite a long way from the abandoned port, as there was no direct bus route from that wretched place. But it was glad that they made it back safely to the Scotland Yard.

"Ahh, finally, smelling the fresh air of London once again," Emmy began as she took her first clean breath of fresh air of London.  
>"I wonder how long we've been inside that dirty, cold room?" asked Franziska.<br>"Approximately two days, Ms. von Karma, scientifically speaking," Ema replied as she punched in some numbers on her scientific calculator. Apparently she was calculating the time spent by Edgeworth, Emmy and their companies inside the cold room.  
>"Anyway, we should head off inside. We need to discuss more about the case together," Layton interrupted.<p>

The others nodded, and with that, they all went inside and began to discuss about their next task.

####

[June 7, 2.32PM,  
>Scotland Yard,<br>Archive]

The group decided to perform their discussion without the police for a while, so they decided to do it in secret. The professor asked one of the police in the station to borrow the archive room as their meeting room, as the meeting room was used by the other police.

"W-why are we in this dusty and mildewy place, Nick?" Maya asked as she puffed her cheeks and gagged her mouth and nose.  
>"Well, the meeting room was used by the other cops," Phoenix explained, "We can't just simply waltz in and then simply ask for a permission,"<br>"For now let's just be grateful that we have a place to perform our secret meeting, everyone," Layton added.

The group began to form a circle in the cramped room, but despite that, they still wanted to continue with their discussion.

Maya took out the late reporter's backpack and handed it to the professor.

"Hmm.. what's that smelly backpack doing with us?" Emmy asked.  
>"This is an important piece of evidence, Emmy," Layton explained.<br>"Carbon dating experiments shows that this backpack is roughly 30 years old," Ema added as she jotted down some notes.  
>"C-carbon dating?" Phoenix repeated, "You even have the samples of carbon isotopes with you, Ema?"<br>"I lent it from my Physics teacher, of course," she replied.  
>"Anyway, this backpack contains all the evidence that will pin the crime onto the Dark Alley," Layton continued, "It even tells us about who exactly masterminded the criminal group,"<br>"I see," Edgeworth commented as he tapped his temple, "May I see the contents of the backpack, professor?"  
>"Here you go," Layton replied, then handed him the backpack.<p>

Edgeworth then opened the backpack and took out the contents of it. There were some old photographs, a cassette tape, and a journal. His main interest was however, the cassette tape, as he find it really intriguing of all evidences.

"Does this police station provide us with a tape player?" Edgeworth asked.  
>"Let me ask first," Layton stood up and headed outside to ask an officer.<p>

/A FEW MINUTES LATER.../

When the professor came back, they all looked up and shifted their eyes to the professor.

"So, do they have one?" Emmy asked.  
>"Unfortunately, the only tape player that they had was broken down, so we can't play the tape at the moment," Layton replied as he folded his arms across his chest.<br>"So this means, we'll have to wait until we return to America, correct?" Phoenix asked with a raised brow.  
>"Indeed," the professor nodded.<p>

As they were on to their conversation, one of the police officers went into the archives.

"Sir, the inspectors and the Interpol agent had returned!" he began.

With the word coming, they all stood up and ended their discussion, and headed outside the archives to meet the inspectors and Agent Lang.

####

[June 7, 4.00PM,  
>Scotland Yard,<br>Lobby]

"Agent Lang! Inspector!" Phoenix began.  
>"Well, if it isn't Mr. Attorney and the professor, how's it hangin'?" Lang asked.<br>"We just made a discussion about the smuggling case, Agent Lang," the professor replied, "We made a new revelation to our investigation,"  
>"A revelation?" Chelmey repeated, "What about it?"<br>"We had found the origins of the smuggling case, and the decisive evidence is in our hands," Layton added.  
>"So, what's this decisive evidence you're talking about?" Grosky asked with a raised brow.<br>"It's all in this old backpack!" Kay replied, showing them the late reporter's bag.  
>"W-whoa, this thing... It's a bit umm... hideous!" Grosky commented.<br>"Don't mind its looks, Inspector," Edgeworth interrupted, "The contents are much more vital, and we'll take it back to America,"  
>"Ah yes, by any chance, are you guys going to testify for this case?" Phoenix asked.<br>"I guess so," Lang simply replied, "This means the Scotland Yard cops are gonna' come with me, right?"

The two inspectors simply nodded.

"Alright, so who's gonna prosecute the case?" Phoenix asked again, "I doubt that I'll be working on the defense, since I'm the client here,"  
>"Let me handle this case from this point, Wright," Edgeworth replied as he let out a palm of his hand.<br>"Thanks a lot, Edgeworth," Phoenix thanked him, then together, they shook hands.  
>"It is my duty as a prosecutor to do so, Wright," he replied back.<p>

*SMUGGLING CASE EVIDENCE HANDED DOWN TO EDGEWORTH*

*COURT RECORD CONTENTS IS NOW RE-ARRANGED*

*ORGANIZER DATA IS NOW RE-CONNECTED TO THE SERVER*

####

[June 7, 8.00PM,  
>Heathrow Airport,<br>Gate 3]

"So, this means we'll have to part ways with you, right, Ema?" Kay asked.  
>"Whaaaaaat?!" Maya exclaimed, "But we had so much fun with you,"<br>"I do, Maya, but right now, I'm still studying in London too, so I can't come with you guys," Ema replied.  
>"When are you coming back to America, anyway?" Phoenix asked.<br>"I think about eight years to come," she replied again.  
>"That's a little long to wait," Kay commented.<br>"But I promise, that we'll meet again, someday, okay?" Ema begged to them as she raised a pinky on her right hand.  
>"Promise, okay?" Maya and Kay replied in unison, both raised their pinky fingers as well.<br>"I do," Ema nodded, "Oh, well, I guess I gotta' go now. See ya next time, guys!"

After the brief commotion, Ema waved them goodbye, and left them. Meanwhile, Edgeworth was talking to the detective through his phone.

"Detective, I'd like you to wait for us at the airport at about 4PM," he began, "Don't be late or I'll look forward for your next salary assessment for this month,"  
>"Roger that, sir!" Detective Gumshoe replied, "At your service, sir!"<br>"Oh, and don't forget to prepare two cars for us - a van and your car, of course," Edgeworth added.  
>"I'll jot that down, sir!" Gumshoe continued.<br>"That's it for now, Detective," Edgeworth replied, and with that, both of them disconnected their phone calls.

As the group were standing in the departure hall, the PA system went off for an announcement.

"ATTENTION TO PRIVATE FLIGHT OWNERS, YOUR PILOTS HAVE ARRIVED WITH YOUR PRIVATE PLANES," the announcer began, "PLEASE PROCEED TO GATE 3 RIGHT NOW, AND MAKE SURE ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS ARE WITH YOU. THANK YOU,"  
>"Whoa! Looks like we're heading back now," Phoenix began.<br>"Yep, surely it is, Nick!" Maya replied.

And with that, the group headed to Gate 3, and departed to America once again to end the smuggling case once and for all.

####

[June 7, 4.45PM PACIFIC TIME,  
>Hope Springs Airport,<br>Arrival Hall]

Gumshoe had been there for 45 minutes to wait for Phoenix, Layton and the group. He checked on his watch and saw that 45 minutes had passed since his arrival. Courtney and Sebastian happened to come with him as well to accompany him.

"So, when will they arrive, Detective?" Courtney asked.  
>"Mr. Edgeworth said that they'll be coming around 4," Gumshoe replied, "But, I have no idea why it's really taking their time,"<br>"Maybe the airport staff got some technical problems in there," Sebastian suggested, "Or so they says,"

Before Courtney was about to say a word, there were a group of people coming from the large automatic double doors in front of them.

Among the crowds that came out, they could see Layton and company as well.

"Ah, there they are!" Gumshoe began.

Gumshoe, Courtney and Sebastian approached to them and began helping them carrying out the items (specifically the boys, of course). Courtney approached to Phoenix as he tried to recover himself from the jet lag.

"Mr. Wright, can I have a moment-" Courtney began, but Phoenix cut her off.  
>"Sorry, Judge Courtney, but not now," Phoenix interrupted, "We all got a jet lag here, so we'll talk tomorrow,"<br>"I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness,"  
>"That's fine, Your Honor,"<p>

When they approached to their cars, Gumshoe led Phoenix, Layton and their company to the van, while Sebastian led Edgeworth, Kay and Franziska to the detective's car.

After they all got settled, Gumshoe gave a thumbs-up to the van driver and they both drove home and part ways from the point they were about to head for the highway.

####

Meanwhile, on Gumshoe's side, Edgeworth was sitting in front next to Gumshoe, while Kay, Franziska, Sebastian and Courtney had to squeeze in the back seat, but they were lucky that they were all slim enough to fit in the back seat. But somehow, the two girls were fast asleep while slumping their heads onto their right shoulders - Franziska to Kay, and Kay to Sebastian.

"Let's just drop me, Kay and Franziska at my home," Edgeworth ordered him.  
>"No problem, sir!" Gumshoe replied.<p>

Gumshoe then floored the clutch pads beneath his feet, then sped up down the highway as it drives through the sunset.

"Detective, just keep it at the pace!" Edgeworth warned him.  
>"O-okay, sir!"<p>

**|| POV MODE: MILES EDGEWORTH ||**

**At last, we had finally made it back home. Wright handed down the smuggling case to me, as I was the one who's going to prosecute this case. With this, Wright is now free to go, or so they says.**

**Hopefully we can just have a break after this case is closed.**

**|| POV MODE ENDS ||**

####

|| SMUGGLING CASE ARC - INVESTIGATION PART ENDS ||

# END OF CHAPTER

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gosh, this chapter is another long one! Took me a little time to finish because I've got finals coming.**

**At last! We've done with the investigation part of the smuggling case. Now, onto the trial (though the trial part is a bit minor)! Now that Nick is free to go, we can make some more intermission chapters! Or so they says.**

**Okay, that's it for now. Review time!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Nothing much, but this one's full of new revelation to the story.**

**Don't forget to review after reading!**

**This chapter's playlist:**

**SCENE 1:  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Kenji 2] "The Imprisoned Turnabout" - Noriyuki Iwadare**

**SCENE 2:  
><strong>**[OST DANGAN RONPA] Beautiful Days - Masafumi Takada**

**SCENE 3:  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Ayasato Mayoi ~ Gyakuten Sisters' Theme 2001 - Masakazu Sugimori  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2 ] Itonokogiri Keisuke ~ It's Detective Itonoko, Pal - Masakazu Sugimori**

**SCENE 4:  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Detention Center ~ Elegy of the Security Guards - Masakazu Sugimori**

**SCENE 5:  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Investigation ~ Opening 2009 - Noriyuki Iwadare**

**SCENE 6:  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Investigation ~ Middle 2009 - Noriyuki Iwadare  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Deduction ~ Contradiction at the Crime Scene - Noriyuki Iwadare**

**SCENE 7:  
><strong>**[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Noisy People - Noriyuki Iwadare  
><strong>**[OST DANGAN RONPA] DISTRUST - Masafumi Takada**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: One Case Down, Another Case Comin'!<p>

* * *

><p># INVENTORY INFORMATION #<p>

::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::  
>-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]<br>-Magatama [one of my possessions]

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::  
>-Prosecutors' badge (2) [one of my possessions, as well as Franziska's]<br>-Franziska's whip [belongs to Franziska]  
>-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
>-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]<br>-Bomb [discovered at the crime scene by Const. Barton]  
>-Detailed Case Files [received from Insp. Clamp Grosky]<br>-Mark's backpack [received from the innkeeper]

HINT COINS COUNT: 49  
>PICARATS: 0224<p>

####

[June 12, 1.05AM,  
>Detention Center,<br>Defendant's Cell]

Schmidt and Nevis were locked up in two separate, but adjacent cell in the detention center shortly after they were being arrested and taken to America to be put on trial. The two of them couldn't have an enjoyable sleep after being interrogated by the police and now, they couldn't contact any of their members because their belongings were confiscated, and all the members of the Dark Alley had been arrested.

"Now what?" Schmidt began, "We're doomed now,"  
>"What if Master finds us here?" Nevis asked.<br>"Pipe down!" Schmidt snapped, asking him to lower down his voice, "You'll gonna' make us end up in a solitary cell for defendants like us!"  
>"S-sorry, boss,"<br>"Such a disgrace for all of you peeps," another voice boomed.  
>"M-m-m-m-Master?!" the two of them exclaimed in unison.<p>

A shadowy figure began to appear in the hallways of the detention cell. Slowly, it approached to the cells where Nevis and Schmidt was place. The shadowy figure then approached to Schmidt's cell.

"M-Master?! What are you doing here?" Schmidt asked nervously.  
>"I was the one who were supposed to ask that!" the shadowy figure retorted, "How the hell did you end up here,"<br>"Those lawyermen from this state chased us all the way to London and ended up arresting us on the spot," Schmidt explained, "Later on, the cops shipped us back here and put us into this cell-"  
>"Foolish people!" the shadowy figure shouted, "SUCH A DISGRACE FOR HAVING AN INCOMPETENT SUBORDINATE!"<p>

Schmidt lowered down his head and bowed in fear, begging for mercy. The shadowy figure suddenly pulled out a gun and...

"P-please... Give me mercy, Mast-" Schmidt begged, "AAAAAARGH!"

*BANG! BANG!*

But somehow, he was being stopped, and shortly after what happened, he collapsed and froze on to the floor, lying in a pool of blood. Eventually after that incident, someone was knocked unconscious with a glass bottle.

It was Nevis who was being knocked down. The shadowy figure somehow mysteriously disappeared from the sight.

####

[June 12, 7.00AM,  
>Edgeworth Residence,<br>Lounge]

Edgeworth, Franziska and Kay were sleeping in the luxurious lounge room. Kay slept on her sleeping bag on the carpeted floor, while the two prosecutors slept together on the couch comfortably. They had been enjoying a movie night watching the latest movie of the Steel Samurai, which was 'Steel Samurai and Jammin' Ninja VS The Global Hero Onyankopon'.

In the peaceful silence of the room, suddenly, the alarm clock rang.

"Ngghh... what time is it, Kay?" Edgeworth asked as he tried to bury his face into Franziska's hair.

Kay has been awakened by the alarm clock. She got off from her sleeping bag and checked the clock on the coffee table.

"It's 7 AM, Mr. Edgeworth," Kay replied in a half-awakened-half-asleep tone, "Get out of the bed now,"

Edgeworth turned Franziska's body so that she was facing him. He rested her head on top of his shoulder, then approached to her forehead to give her a quick peck on it. Franziska then woke up, only to see her 'little brother' smiling upon her.

"Good morning, Franziska," he began as he smiled.  
>"G-good morning, Miles," she replied.<br>"C'mon, Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma!" Kay interrupted, as she slammed her hands onto the couch's backrest, "Quit that lovey-dovey moment for a while!"  
>"W-we're not lovebirds, Kay!" Edgeworth snapped while he held onto Franziska.<br>"Well then let's go, Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska suddenly blurted out, then pushed Edgeworth off from the couch, causing him to fall off from it.

Edgeworth fell down to the floor on his back, causing him to bump on his back slightly. He then sat up and rubbed his back.

"Franziska, what the heck was that for?!" he asked.  
>"Proof that we've got some business to do today!" she replied, lending out a hand at him.<p>

Kay walked away from the couch and approached to Edgeworth. Apparently, she was wearing a black T-shirt with a Hinagarasu mascot in the middle of it, and a pair of brown shorts for her nightwear.

**(A/N: For those of you who watched Haikyuu, you guys might know about this hinagarasu thingy. Those who don't just feel free to google it XD. BTW, Hinagarasu is a combination of Hinata as in Hinata Shouyou, the protagonist of Haikyuu, and 'Karasu', the Japanese word for crow, and in the story, the school where the protag was schooled is Karasuno High, in which the mascot is a crow. Go and watch it or read the manga!)**

"Mr. Edgeworth, get up now!" Kay began as she pulled his left arm while dragging him off the floor.  
>"Kay, stop this thing!" Edgeworth exclaimed.<p>

####

[June 12, 7.45AM,  
>Wright and Co. Law Offices]<p>

Phoenix, Layton, Clive and Luke were watching the morning news on the TV while Maya, Emmy and Flora were preparing the breakfast. Apparently, according to the news announcer, there was a shocking incident at the detention center as there had been a murder and an assault happening at the same time and location.

"Don't tell me someone will come to us and ask for help?" Phoenix began, hoping that no clients will come.  
>"I'm not sure, Mr. Wright," Layton replied, "But I have a bad feeling that..."<p>

Suddenly, the detective barged in to the office.

"HELP ME, PAL!" the detective shouted as he enters the office.  
>"W-What's with this sudden intrusion, Detective Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked, now looking rather dazed.<p>

Gumshoe stopped a bit and scratched the back of his head. His face was all nervous-looking, as he seemed to sweat bullets.

"My subordinate, he..." Gumshoe began, but he seemed reluctant to continue.  
>"What is the problem here, Detective?" Layton asked him calmly.<br>"H-he's been arrested, pal!" Gumshoe replied, looking rather unhappy now.  
>"W-who is this subordinate of yours?!" Phoenix asked back.<br>"Why don't we have a calming cup of tea for a moment?" Layton suddenly changed the subject amidst the questioning.  
>"That's a good idea, pal!" Gumshoe agreed.<br>"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Phoenix blurted, "I was still asking some questions!"  
>"Let's just do as the professor says, Mr. Wright," Luke cut him off, giving him a mental facepalm as he walked away.<p>

####

"Tadaaa!" Maya began, "Breakfast is ready!"

The girls had been racking their brains for breakfast, and today, they came up with someting 'fancier' - A perfectly(?) done English breakfast, complete with the egg sandwich toast, sausages, and a fried egg with its yolk in the middle of it.

"You're preparing an English breakfast today, Maya?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.  
>"You can thank Ms. Altava and Flora for these!" Maya replied, then pointed at Emmy and Flora as they gave a light smile at him.<br>"Please, just call me Emmy, okay?" Emmy corrected her as she blushed at the moment Maya addressed her with a title.  
>"Let's have a treat!" Luke began, then began to eat slowly on his breakfast (this was a Japanese reference to 'Itadakimasu', despite for Luke being a British).<p>

Since Gumshoe had been in their office for a moment, he decided to join in their breakfast session, because apparently, he had been too flustered to make a breakfast ever since he received the information about the case (he had been eating instant noodles for his daily routine meals thanks to Edgeworth too).

"Wow, thanks a lot for this treat, pal!" Gumshoe thanked Phoenix, "I haven't been eating anything other than instant noodles lately, pal!"  
>"Oh dear, how much did you earn every month, detective?" Layton asked sympathetically.<p>

Gumshoe simply gave a puppy-dog eyes at him.

"I don't think you want to know, Professor," Phoenix replied instead.  
>"Mr. Edgeworth should give him a raise next time," Maya added with a grin.<br>"My word," Layton simply gave them a mental facepalm as the others bursted into a slight laughter.

The group continued to eat their breakfast after they had done laughing. Later on, when they had finished eating, Phoenix began to ask a question to the detective.

"Umm... Detective, can I ask you something?"  
>"Sure, pal," the detective replied.<br>"Will you take us to the Detention Center today?"  
>"Well um, yeah, but... the crime scene is AT the detention center, pal," Gumshoe added, now looking rather nervous.<br>"Wait-WHAT?!" Phoenix exclaimed, "The detention center?!"  
>"Sorry to surprise you, pal, but it's true," Gumshoe continued as he scratched the back of his head.<p>

The group fell silent all of a sudden. No one could imagine it, but whatever Gumshoe said just now, only leaves them to see the scene first hand.

####

[June 12, 8.15AM,  
>Detention Center,<br>Parking Lot]

The detention center was packed with police cars and vans. A group of police security personnel guarded the front door, preventing any unauthorized entry into the building.

The group arrived at the scene thanks to Gumshoe's van. As they got off from the car, they saw that the building was packed with uniformed personnel.

"W-what's with all these so many cops?" Emmy asked with a surprised look.  
>"I told you so, pal," Gumshoe replied, "We've been taking over this place to conduct a full-day investigation here, so it might be difficult for you to investigate, too,"<br>"This might be a tough start," Layton commented, "Anyway, who ordered you to perform this investigation?"

Gumshoe broke into a brief silence, and scratched the back of his head.  
>"Umm... a newcoming prosecutor, pal," he replied, "He called himself the Anonymous Prosecutor, so everyone in the precinct calls him 'Anon',"<p>

_Don't tell me this Anon guy was inspired by that good-for-nothing coffee addict?_ Phoenix thought as he recalled back a certain prosecutor that he last met earlier this year.

"What a strange guy!" Luke commented, "I mean, anyone can be called anonymous too, but this guy, he's just being too um... strange,"  
>"Luke, remember to save those words for yourself," Layton added, "A true gentleman never comments badly on a stranger,"<br>"Anyway, even though that guy was in charge for the prosecution, he didn't show up at the crime scene," Gumshoe continued, "Which is odd, pal,"

Layton stopped and pondered upon Gumshoe's mentions, while Phoenix continued to ask the detective.

"So, do I get the chance to see my client?" Phoenix asked.  
>"You already met your client, pal!" Gumshoe suddenly pumped up as he stomped his feet, "I AM that client!"<br>"W-wait, WHAT?!" Phoenix exclaimed, "Why don't you tell me before, Detective?!"  
>"I already told you before, my subordinate's under detention right now!" Gumshoe added, "He can't meet you at your office in person, so I have to represent for him, pal!"<br>"Okay, okay, I understand now, Detective," Phoenix finally gave up, "You represent for him as a client, so now I'll have to see him in person as an attorney,"  
>"That's right, pal!" Gumshoe continued, "And now, I'll have to take you to the visitors' room ASAP, pal!"<p>

And with that, the detective took them inside the detention center to meet the defendant.

####

[June 12, 8.25AM,  
>Detention Center,<br>Visitor's Room]

The group had been sitting inside the waiting room for a moment, but the defendant hasn't showed up yet, let alone the detective.

Phoenix examined the clock on his mobile phone. It read '8.25AM'.

"How long are we going to wait?" Emmy asked.  
>"We've been waiting for ten minutes," Luke added as he crossed his arms across his chest.<br>"Umm... are you, by any chance, the Wright and Co. Law Offices?" a voice suddenly boomed from behind them.

The kids suddenly screamed as the voice suddenly called them. Phoenix and Layton, as well as Emmy and Clive turned around and found a young boy in his late teens, sitting behind the glass window.

"Oh, hello there, young man," Layton greeted him, "What brings you here?"  
>"And yes, umm... We're from Wright and Co. Law Offices," Phoenix added, "I'm Phoenix Wright, attorney at law, at your service,"<br>"My name is Hershel Layton," Layton continued, "I'm Mr. Wright's close friend,"

Phoenix turned behind to examine the kids. The kids were still hiding under the chairs.

"Guys, get out there now," Phoenix began, "There's no ghost here, it's just another person coming,"

Luke poked out his head from beneath the chairs. He slowly crawled out of it and stood up straight. Maya and Flora then followed suit.

"Boy, that really send me chills, Nick!" Maya replied as she made her face looked like an inflated pufferfish.  
>"Anyway, this is our client," Phoenix continued as he introduced him to the defendant, "His name is... umm.. what was it?"<br>"Robin Chance," the boy replied, "Full-time office boy at this detention center, 16,"  
>"S-sixteen?!" Maya exclaimed, "Don't you go to school?"<br>"I can't afford to pay the school fees, so I couldn't go to school," Chance explained, "I don't have a place to live when I turned 12, because my dad was fired from his job, and we couldn't pay our rent. My mom doesn't work, and she's currently sick, so I have to work to earn a living,"  
>"I'm sorry for your current situation, my boy," Layton commented with a sympathy as he lowered the brim of his hat.<br>"I don't know what to do, sir," Chance continued, "I have been suffering long enough already, and now, I've fallen into more pitfalls of bad luck. I've been accused for murder, what should I do, sir?"  
>"Don't worry, Robin," Emmy comforted him as she placed her hands on the bench, "We'll get you out of this trouble!"<p>

As the group were having a conversation with the defendant, Gumshoe appeared from behind the defendant's room and approached to them.

"I-I see you've met your client, pal," Gumshoe began."Well yeah, I did, Detective," Phoenix replied.  
>"Give him a 'Not Guilty' verdict or I will not forgive you, pal!" Gumshoe continued, and suddenly pumped up.<br>"Just trust me, Detective. I will,"  
>"Together as a team, <em>we<em> will!" Maya added, with her both fists clenched tightly.  
>"Yeah, do too!" Luke added.<br>"See, everyone's here on your side, Robin," Emmy said to the defendant, "So there's no reason to be afraid now, okay?"  
>"Yep, just stay calm and believe in them, pal?" Gumshoe added as he pat Chance's left shoulders.<p>

Chance was speechless. He was totally beamed with gratitude as everyone around him were now on his side.

"T-thank you, guys...," Chance thanked him, "I-I don't really know how to say this, but, thanks a lot, Mr. Wright!"

Chance was totally happy that he even began to cry in happiness. It was the first time that someone was bound to help him.

####

[June 12, 8.40AM,  
>High Prosecutor's Office,<br>12th Floor]

Franziska and Kay had been waiting near the staircase for about forty minutes as they waited for Edgeworth to scale all the 24 sets of staircases.

"Ugh... how long do we have to wait for him to scale all those stairs?" Kay began as she fixed her eyes onto her stopwatch, "Can't he just use the elevator?"  
>"Miles Edgeworth despised it, Kay," Franziska replied, <em>No wonder his body was all that ripped.<em>

As Franziska made a mental note on Edgeworth's ripped, manly body, she suddenly blushed. Kay shifted her eyes onto her and noticed that the prosecutor's face was all red.

"Umm... Ms. von Karma, why are you blushing?" Kay asked, "Are you thinking about Mr. Edgeworth?" she then continued with a grin.  
>"Urk-!" Franziska gulped, "I-it's not like I like him, Kay!"<br>"Teehee... You're blushing again, Ms. von Karma!" Kay giggled, "You like Mr. Edgeworth, right?"  
>"S-stop it, Kay!"<p>

As the two girls were indulging a conversation, Edgeworth finally arrived at the 12th floor. He stopped for a while to catch some breath.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay suddenly switched her conversation to him, "Ms. von Karma said that she-"  
>"OBJECTION!" Franziska interrupted, "Ignore her, Miles! She's just blabbering about some random foolishne-"<br>"HOLD IT!" Edgeworth cut her off, "What is the meaning of this, girls?!"  
>"Umm... nothing, Mr. Edgeworth," Kay replied with a grin, "We're just having some fun talking,"<p>

Edgeworth simply replied with a 'hmph'.

"Whatever you girls are talking about," he muttered, "Anyway, let's head in to my office,"

The girls nodded, and with that, they followed him to his office.

####

[June 12, 8.44AM,  
>High Prosecutor's Office,<br>12th floor, Room 1202]

"So, where do we begin, Mr. Edgeworth?" Kay asked as she placed her palms on the desk while Edgeworth began to fetch some files left by Detective Gumshoe earlier this morning on his sofa.  
>"We need to deal with some documents here for the trial tomorrow," Edgeworth replied while placing the documents on his desk, "Franziska, don't you have any cases to prosecute?"<br>"No, not yet as for now," Franziska replied.  
>"If so, could you be my co-counsel and witness for my trial?" he asked back.<br>"Well, surely I can, since I've got a lot of things that I witnessed, and so do you, Miles Edgeworth," she replied with a smirk.  
>"Oh yeah, you guys were kidnapped by them, so I guess that can be a solid testimony and evidence, right?" Kay added.<br>"Exactly," Edgeworth replied, "We've got some solid proof for what they've been doing, and there's no way they can get out of this,"  
>"Yep, and... Zvarri! The truth has finally been revealed!" Kay continued.<p>

**|| POV MODE: MILES EDGEWORTH ||**

**Alright, now that we've arrested all the culprits behind this hideous case, let us recap what this case is all about.**

**CASE INFORMATION:**

**The criminals are involved in an illegal drug trafficking from Europe to North America through an international drug organization called the Dark Alleys. They also targeted lawyers and usually bribed them to legalize this very criminal, with a threat of murdering important people such as the President and whatsoever, or bombing the courtrooms worldwide by sending terrorists to targeted countries if the lawyers deny their requests.**

**CRIMINAL LISTS:**

**-Paulo Schmidt, 45, leader of the drug syndicate. Arrested on the spot in the hideout in London, Great Britain.  
><strong>**-Kane Nevis, 29, subordinate. Arrested on the spot in the hideout in London.  
><strong>**-Jack Stacey, 20, subordinate. Arrested after being searched by the Interpol in Italy.  
><strong>**-Marley Juana, 23, subordinate. Arrested after being searched by the Interpol in France.  
><strong>**-Cody Cocaine, 25, subordinate. Shot after attempting to escape from Interpol's arrest.**

**UPDATE: All the current members were already arrested, but however one mystery arose.**

**According to an old witness's account (dated December 01, 1989), there is still another mastermind behind this case, and yet, the mastermind is believed to be the successor of the late mafia boss, Dark DeVille. The successor's whereabouts are still yet to be clarified, but rumor has it that the successor is the son of Darke DeVille, which is still yet to be confirmed as well.**

**LIST OF EVIDENCE AVAILABLE AT THE MOMENT:**

**-300kg of Meths.  
><strong>**-400kg of Ecstacy.  
><strong>**-360kg of Heroin.  
><strong>**-Box of hypodermic.**

**UPDATE:**

**-Bomb  
><strong>**-Mark's backpack (late reporter's bag full of evidence regarding this case, although very old, but is connected to the case)**

**|| POV MODE SWITCH TO: FRANZISKA VON KARMA ||**

**Alright, now that Miles Edgeworth had explained the updated summary for the current case, let me explain the solved and the new mysteries that we found so far:**

**1- Mystery Man's origins **

**The mysterious man who called Mr. Wright a few days ago requested him to legalize drug trafficking, but unfortunately, Mr. Wright didn't happen to know this man. Who is this guy exactly?**

**ANSWER: The mysterious man who called Mr. Wright a few days ago was a person from an international drug syndicate called the Dark Alleys. His actual identity is still unknown, unfortunately.**

**2- Dark Alleys' current whereabouts [SOLVED]**

**The two remaining culprits, Paulo Schmidt and Kane Nevis were most wanted by the local police and the Interpol, but sadly, no one knows their current whereabouts. The other three has been arrested, one of them were shot to injury in an attempt to escape from the Interpol's arrest.**

**ANSWER: We now had discovered that the Dark Alley were based in London, exactly at the abandoned port at the center of the metropolis. We had successfully arrested the criminals behind the organisation.**

**3 - Edgeworth's whereabouts [SOLVED]**

**After what happened this morning, Edgeworth, Emmy, Clive and Franziska were knocked out unconsciously as they tried to arrest the goons, and were kidnapped by them. Kay tried to search for them for the whole afternoon, but came home empty-handed.**

**Where could've they stowed Edgeworth and the others away?**

**ANSWER: Edgeworth and his companies were abducted and were stowed inside the warehouse where the Dark Alley was based. The warehouse were apparently located at the abandoned port in Central London.**

**4 - The two goons [SOLVED]**

**These troublesome duo caused a havoc down the bustling streets in London this morning, but somehow, by the time we were about to arrest them, they seemed to be more hostile than expected as they came with a surprising number of minions. Were they related to the Dark Alley?**

**ANSWER: The two goons were apparently the henchmen assigned by the Dark Alley to foil our plans to arrest them, but ironically, it was because of them that we finally found the Dark Alley's hideout.**

**5 - DeVille's successor.**

**Rumor has it that the late criminal mastermind, Darke DeVille had a son, who was believed to be his successor, and somehow, he was the person behind all of this shenanigans. What was his purpose for doing so?**

**ANSWER: None. Still finding leads.**

**Looks like that's all I can gather so far. Over and out.**

**|| POV MODE ENDS ||**

*BEEP BEEP!* Edgeworth's phone suddenly rang in the middle of their discussion. He then took out the phone from his pocket and answered the call.

"Yes, this is Edgeworth speaking," he began.  
>"Sir, there's a mass investigation to be conducted at the detention center!" the voice, who turned out to be Gumshoe, replied.<br>"Mass investigation?" Edgeworth continued, "What do you mean?"  
>"I know you're busy doing the work for tomorrow's trial, sir, but this is super urgent!"<br>"Hmm... alright, Detective," Edgeworth agreed, and with that, he disconnected the phone call and put the phone back into the pocket.  
>"What is it?" Franziska asked.<br>"There's a mass investigation at the detention center, and this is super urgent," Edgeworth stated as he walked towards the door.

Kay and Franziska shifted their eyes at each other, then nodded and followed suit.

####

[June 12, 9.00AM,  
>Detention Center]<p>

"So, are we going to start our investigation, Detective?" Phoenix asked as Gumshoe took them to the crime scene.  
>"No, not just yet, pal," Gumshoe replied, "You need Mr. Edgeworth to help you out,"<br>"What? I thought he's working on the smuggling case trial?" Phoenix replied back with a single brow raised.  
>"This murder is somewhow connected to his case, pal," the detective continued, "The people involved in this case are the members of the Dark Alley, pal,"<br>"W-whaaaaat?!" Luke and Maya exclaimed.

As they walked through the security gate leading to the detention cell, Edgeworth, Franziska and Kay came in and approached to them.

"I heard there's a mass investigation in this place, is that correct, Wright?" Edgeworth began as he entered the scene.  
>"Mr. Edgeworth, right in time, sir!" Gumshoe called him out.<br>"Just what on earth is going on here, Scruffy?!" Franziska asked as she lashed a whip at him.  
>*CRACK!* "Yeeeooowww!" Gumshoe shrieked in pain, "T-there's a murder at the detention cell, sir, and my subordinate was accused for the crime, sir!"<br>"Oh, and what about it?" Franziska asked back as she pulled her whip.  
>"The people involved are the members of the Dark Alley, sir!" Gumshoe continued.<br>"Whaaaaat?!" Kay exclaimed, "Really, Gummy?!"

Gumshoe simply nodded, and led them the way to the crime scene.

####

When they arrived at the crime scene, it did cause a shock among the group. A corpse was lying inside the rightmost cell, surrounded by the forensics who were examining the body on the spot.

Blood was splattered around the body, and one forensics member were examining the blood.

"EEEEEEEEK!" Flora screamed.

Flora suddenly fainted the moment she saw the body. Clive caught her before she collapsed to the ground.

"Flora, are you okay?" Luke asked, but obviously she did not respond.  
>"Clive, Emmy, take Flora out for a while," Layton ordered the journalists.<br>"Okay, Professor," Emmy nodded, and with that, Clive lifted Flora up and carried her away, while Emmy followed suit.

The group returned to the topic and continued to examine the scene.

"So, where do we stop just now?" Phoenix asked.  
>"We still yet to investigate the body, Mr. Wright," Layton replied.<br>"Alright, so I supposed we should start another collaborated investigation, right, Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska added, then shifted her eyes to Edgeworth.

Edgeworth simply nodded with a 'Hmm'.

"Okay then, so let's get moving, guys!" Phoenix continued, then raised his fist up.

** [INVESTIGATION MODE TURNED ON, POV MODE MACHINE TURNED OFF WHILE INVESTIGATING] **

####

**|| BEGIN INVESTIGATION ||  
><strong>**SESSION: PHOENIX WRIGHT AND HERSHEL LAYTON**

The cell where the victim used to reside was once inhabited by a recent criminal who was involved in a big case last spring, and also once a murder scene related to the big case as well. But all that was left now was another memories of a murder scene that happened earlier last midnight.

Phoenix and Layton entered the cell as the group split up. As the two protagonists entered, Phoenix had his attention on to the forensics who happened to examine the victim's body.

"Umm, sir, are you done with the examination of the victim's body?" Phoenix asked.  
>"Almost there, sir!" one of the forensics replied with a salute, "We're currently writing a report, so you can have a look now, sir!"<br>"Thank you, officer," Layton thanked the forensics and tipped the brim of his hat.  
>"You're welcome, Professor," the forensics replied in unison.<p>

With that, the forensics moved aside next to the body, letting the twosome examine the body first-hand.

It was really gruesome. The victim was shot twice, one on his chest, which left a bullet stuck between his lungs and heart, and one on his stomach, which penetrated the body to the back. His face was pale, but was stained with blood because he collapsed on to the floor with the front facing the ground, and his expression was full of fear and despair, presumably due to the fear from encountering his true killer.

"I can see that the second bullet was the cause of his death," Layton deduced, as he placed a hand on his chin.  
>"Huh? Really, professor?" Phoenix asked.<br>"Yes, Mr. Wright," the professor replied back and nodded, "Take a look at the first bullet. It was stuck right between his lungs and heart, and surely that really led him to the brink of his death,"

Phoenix took a look at the victim's chest region once more. The professor was correct. Without having to cut open the victim's body, the professor can deduce that the victim's cause of death wasn't there.

_The professor is really amazing, _Phoenix took a mental note as he watched the professor examining the body, _He can just simply deduce the answer by basic logical thinking._

** SESSION: LUKE TRITON, MAYA FEY AND KAY FARADAY **

Luke, Maya and Kay gathered in front of the victim's cell as the professor and Phoenix were investigating inside the cell. The three of them were discussing about the drug smuggling case, which was now under Edgeworth's hands, and the murder case.

"So, do you think the murder of the victim is somewhat related, Kay?" Maya asked.  
>"I'm pretty sure yes," Kay replied, "I mean, the victim is the leader of the Dark Alley, so surely our cases are intertwined,"<br>"Speaking of which, if Mr. Schmidt was killed, then who's gonna' testify about the smuggling activities?" Luke asked as he shifted his eyes from his notebook to the two girls.  
>"I guess that would be the other culprit, Mr. Nevis," Maya replied, "Because he was the only one left now,"<br>"Good thinking, Maya!" Kay commented.  
>"Thanks, Kay," the acolyte replied back with a grin.<p>

** USER: HERSHEL LAYTON AND PHOENIX WRIGHT REJOINS SESSION **

After the short discussion, Phoenix and the professor exited the cell with a document in their hands. The threesome were wondering what it was, so they decided to approach the two men.

"Professor, what's that you're carrying?" Luke asked.  
>"Oh, this is the victim's autopsy report," Layton replied, "I got it from the forensics,"<br>"Whaaat?!" Maya and Kay both exclaimed, "Let's check it out!"

[SCHMIDT'S AUTOPSY REPORT ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD]

Phoenix opened up the autopsy report and examined the contents of the document. The document read:

"Victim's name: Paulo Schmidt  
>Age: 45<br>Time of death: June 12, 1.06AM

Location of death: Detention Cell #1

COD: Shot twice on the abdomen - first bullet stuck on the chest, right between the heart and lungs, only caused injury, while the second shot penetrates the body through the stomach; major cause of death is the 2nd shot."

"Ugh... how gruesome," Luke commented in a disgust.

Aside from the reports, there were also photos depicting the victim's condition at the time of discovery and examination. Layton picked up one of the photos and examined it.

_How could anyone do this? _Layton pondered as he took a closer look at the photo of the victim during the forensics' examination.

** SESSION: CLIVE DOVE, EMMY ALTAVA AND FLORA REINHOLD **

Clive and Emmy were sitting outside the visitors' room while waiting for Flora to recover from her unconsciousness.

Emmy turned on her laptop and continued to write on her report regarding the smuggling case in which they teamed up with Phoenix and Edgeworth. So far, she had covered about their discovery of the smugglers' hideout, and the backstory behind the case.

"Don't forget to input about the murder case that Wright's currently working on, Emmy," Clive noted her as he watched her working on it.  
>"Huh? What do you mean?" Emmy asked as she raised a brow.<br>"I heard that one of the smugglers was murdered in Wright's case," Clive replied, "I'm not sure which one, but they said the smugglers were involved,"  
>"And so, the plot thickens," Emmy added sarcastically.<p>

As they were chit-chatting, Flora finally regained her consciousness.

"Oh boy, what happened?" Flora murmured as she rubbed her head.

Clive and Emmy shifted their eyes to Flora the moment they heard her voice.

"Flora, you're awakened!" Clive began, "Are you okay?"  
>"I'm okay," she replied, "It's just that I'm not really used to seeing a dead body,"<br>"That's alright, Flora," Emmy comforted her.  
>"By the way, where's the professor?" the girl asked back.<br>"They're in the middle of their investigation," Clive replied back, "I supposed I should be heading in again,"  
>"Nice one, Clive!" Emmy agreed, "But I'll be staying here, if you don't mind,"<br>"Don't mind me!" Clive added, "I'll be gathering some more information for our report,"

With that, Clive stood up and walked back to the crime scene, leaving Flora and Emmy behind for a while.

** SESSION: MILES EDGEWORTH AND FRANZISKA VON KARMA  
><strong>**USER: CLIVE DOVE REJOINS**

Edgeworth and Franziska were investigating the cell next to the victim's cell. The cell happened to be where Nevis was held onto detention.

Clive entered the crime scene as they were pondering onto the cell. The two prosecutors shifted their eyes onto him the moment they heard his footsteps.

"Ah, if it isn't Clive Dove, what brings you here?" Franziska began.  
>"Well umm... I'm trying to help you guys, of course," Clive replied as he scratched the back of his head.<br>"Right in time, Clive," Edgeworth continued, "We need to examine this cell carefully. There's something fishy about this cell,"

Clive simply nodded. But before that, the professor, Phoenix as well as the kids approached to the second cell as well.

** USER: HERSHEL LAYTON, PHOENIX WRIGHT, LUKE TRITON, MAYA FEY AND KAY FARADAY REJOINS **

"So, you guys are going to inspect the second cell too?" Phoenix asked.  
>"I suppose it's not a problem when we work together," Edgeworth replied with a shrug, "Considering how the two cases seemed to be intersecting each other,"<br>"Well then, shall we began?" Layton asked as he approached to the second cell.

The group simply nodded, and with that, Layton opened the cell's gate and entered the cell.

####

When they entered the cell, they found nothing really suspicious, except that there were a few traces of blood on the floor, as well as some shattered pieces of a glass bottle.

"Nothing much to be found here," Phoenix commented.  
>"Hold it, Wright!" Edgeworth interrupted, "What about these traces of blood on the floor, as well as these pieces of shattered glass bottle?""Oh, is that so?" Phoenix asked back, "I guess I didn't really paid so much attention to tha-*CRACK*aaaaAAAAT!"<br>"A foolishly sad excuse for foolishly missing out a foolishly visible evidence, Phoenix Wright!" Franziska snapped out the moment she lashed her whip at him.  
>"Good grief," Edgeworth sighed, "Anyway, these broken glasses really caught my curiosity,"<p>

[BROKEN GLASS ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD]

"Excuse me, Detective, but may I ask who happened to be kept here recently?" Layton asked.  
>"Umm... It was the victim's subordinate, Kane Nevis," the detective replied as he scratched the back of his head.<br>"And where might he be now?" Edgeworth added.  
>"He was knocked unconscious by the culprit, perhaps by using that broken bottle, and now he was taken to the hospital for a treatment," Gumshoe continued.<p>

Layton took another look at the broken glass on the floor to confirm the detective's testimony.

"I see," Layton simply replied, "Thank you for your cooperation, Detective,"  
>"No problem, pal!" Gumshoe replied back.<br>"So, where does this leave us to?" Phoenix asked.  
>"We still have yet to ask Nevis regarding the incident last night, considering that he is the prime witness of the incident," Layton explained.<br>"Indeed, Professor," Edgeworth agreed, "Wright, I suppose that you should go to the hospital to visit him, then,"  
>"Well, I really am going now," Phoenix added, "How about you, Edgeworth?"<br>"I'll be returning to the office for now," Edgeworth replied, "I'm going to prepare some documents for my case's trial tomorrow,"  
>"I suppose we should part our ways from this point again, Edgeworth," Phoenix continued, "All the best for you tomorrow,"<br>"I wish you a good luck too, Wright,"

And with that, the group had finished conducting their investigation at the detention cell for that day. Edgeworth, Franziska and Kay returned to the Prosecutors' Office to prepare for tomorrow's trial, while Phoenix, Layton and company went to the hospital to visit the case's prime witness.

**|| INVESTIGATION COMPLETE ||**

** [INVESTIGATION MODE TURNED OFF, POV MODE MACHINE TURNED ON] **

####

[ June 12, 10.10 AM,  
>General Hospital,<br>Lobby]

_Why are we back in this accursed hospital again?_ Phoenix thought as he recalled back the incident that involved Franziska being shot on her right shoulder, and the moment where they were being welcomed by a certain irritating 'doctor'.

"Hmm... Mr. Wright, are you okay?" Layton asked, "Why the long face?"

Phoenix snapped out of his bad memories and returned to the reality.

"Huh? Umm... nothing, Professor," he simply replied.

As the group were standing in the lobby near the reception center, suddenly, a familiar, weird-looking doctor appeared in front of them, which caused Luke and Flora to jump in astonishment.

"Hello there," the creepy doctor greeted, "Can I help you with anything?"  
>"EEEEPP!" Flora screamed and scurried to the professor.<br>"Yikes! It's Dr. Frankenstein!" Luke shrieked.

Luke scurried to Phoenix's back and hid away from the doctor. Surely that doctor is 'creepy'.

"Come now, Luke, Flora," Layton said to them, "It's just an normal doctor,"

_Normal?! More like crazy to me, professor! _Phoenix thought once again.

"Would you like to be treated here, Missy?" the doctor asked to Emmy.  
>"Thanks, doctor, but nope," Emmy denied, "I'm absolutely fine today?"<br>"Or would you like to have a massage on your body?" he added as he began to do that 'squeezing' pose at her.  
>"Eww! No thanks, doctor!" Emmy replied with a disgust, <em>I guess Phoenix's right about him being a pervert.<br>_"Oh dear," Layton murmured, "Pardon me, doctor, but we're looking for a patient named Kane Nevis. Do you know anything about him?"  
>"Nevis, eh?" the doctor repeated, "Well, I'm in charge of him at the moment,"<p>

_WHAT?! Him?!_ Phoenix exclaimed in his thoughts, _No way in hell he's in charge of him!_

The doctor, who happened to be Director Hotti, was in charge of taking care of the victim of the current case, which was an unfortunate turn of event for Phoenix, since this doctor had been helping him on some of his previous cases. However, in truth, all people can say about this doctor is nothing but perversions.

"Could you let us pay him a visit?" Layton asked.  
>"Sure, sir," the doctor replied, and with that, he led the group the way to the patient's room.<p>

####

When they arrived at the patient's room, they found Nevis lying on the bed, now awakened from his unconsciousness and was being treated by the nurses.

"Good morning, Mr. Nevis," the doctor greeted him, "How's your condition so far?"  
>"Umm, so far so good, Doc," Nevis replied as he scratched his back.<br>Nevis made a quick glance at Layton, Phoenix and the company. He was surprised to see them in this place.  
>"W-why are they here, sir?" Nevis asked.<br>"Calm down, sir," Layton ordered him to calm down, "We are here to ask some information regarding the incident last night,"  
>"We heard that you were involved, sir, so we would like to gather some information regarding what you witnessed last night," Phoenix added.<br>"Incident?!" Nevis repeated, "I know no incident last night! I swear I didn't know anything about the murder, sir!"

Suddenly, from Phoenix's point of view, the scene turned black and Nevis began to be surrounded by chains and locks. Altogether, there were five locks attached to him. At the same time, the Magatama in his Court Record glowed.

"Oh no, not some Psyche-Locks...," Phoenix murmured.  
>"Psyche-Locks?" Layton repeated, "What on earth is that, Mr. Wright,"<br>"They are some imaginary chains and locks that surround you when you are hiding some secrets from people," Maya explained.  
>"The only way to see these locks is when you have this," Phoenix added and showed them the Magatama.<br>"Plus, you need to gather some crucial evidence to break those locks," Maya continued.  
>"At this point, I can surely say that we can't break those locks, right?" Kay added.<p>

Phoenix and Maya simply nodded.

"Let's go, guys," Phoenix ordered them.

And with that, the group left the hospital for the moment to gather enough evidence relating to these two cases.

####

# END OF CHAPTER

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Too bad we stopped by another cliffhanger! Sheesh, what a pain!**

**Anyways, I really need to take a break from writing Turnabout Intersection at the moment. Since this is a holiday season, I want to treat myself with a MitsuMei and my other otp from PL and K (yep, apparently I watched K last month, and it was good!) doodles.**

**Last but not least, Happy Holidays, guys! Over and out.**


End file.
